


696

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mencion de Familia Donquixote, mencion de corazon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Intereses Comunes”. Serie de one-shots con la estúpida idea de que Sanji se parece a Rosinante, contiene a un Law muy confundido e insistente.</p><p>Capitulo 8 | Shot 5<br/>Sanji contra la isla de insectos & Un lugar tan similar a su hogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de pedazos de situaciones en las que un law adulto, dentro de una alianza, encontró lo que menos necesitaba.  
> 

**+++H+++**

La brisa helada de PunkHazard disminuía mediante el transcurso del viaje, posiblemente los grados aumentaban en pocas cantidades, el aliento de sus bocas se materializaban en nubes de brisa helada, su preciada gorra contenía su melena cálida junto con el suéter de tonos amarillos y negros.

Eran pocas de sus pertenencias para el frio, después de todo, el laboratorio no era un hotel, el alimento era pobre, obviamente repetitivo, estando en el barco de su supuesto colega del sombrero de paja, tanto la estadía como las comidas eran la gloria, admiraba a Monkey por tener pocos nakamas que rendian tanto como doscientos piratas abordo, salvo que eso es exagerar, el barco no era tan grande como un buque, el diseño es eficiente para una pequeña familia, claro, una extravagante familia interracial, de dos figuras paternas, niños, el par de adolescentes, la mascota y no rechacemos al anciano con más energía que el mismo capitán.

El húmedo césped debajo de él le pinchaba, le disgustaba, pese que si movía sus piernas o se estiraba Luffy aparecería para hablar con él o para presumir otras habitaciones que ya mostro a los samuráis, no soportaba el calambre de sus brazos cruzados, con temor a socializar entrelazo sus dedos y se estiro con paciencia simulando que despertó de otra siesta, un Mugiwara vino a él.

-¿Ya puedes levantarte?, Necesitamos quitar la nieve para podar el césped -

El peli-verde de tres espadas había bajado del segundo piso, en el último escalón se detuvo para pedirle de mala gana que se levantara, lo hizo a petición de sus amigos que aún no bajaban los escalones de madera, Chopper, Nami y Brook cargaban con palas y una máquina de filosas aspas.

Suspiro al sacudir su pantalón, con kikoku en su mano y un pequeño room en la otra, despareció para dirigirse a la puerta semi-abierta del comedor, dudando de su contenido, su gorro asomándose por la entrada le fue suficiente a la joven dentro para saber de quien se trataba.

-Pasa Torao-kun, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- La reservada arqueóloga le dio la bienvenida al cálido interior de la cocina, cuidaba la tetera y la gigante olla a presión sobre el fuego alto. La peli-negra consumía de una en una las uvas de un plato en el comedor, por supuesto leía el periódico y otros libros apilados en la mesa.

Con perfil bajo camino cerca de la cocina, dudando un poco de los gabinetes miro a su alrededor buscando por algo. – Un vaso, y agua – Siguió investigando al abrir  la primer puerta, una que alcanzaba con facilidad.

-Es lo único que no puedo ofrecerte por el momento, las tuberías se congelaron, nuestro carpintero trabaja junto con Ussop-kun en ello- Comió otro par de jugosas perlas verdes, - ¿Te ofrezco algo de té?, ya casi está listo- Le dio unas palmadas a la silla a un lado suyo, esperando que el doctor entendiera que quería compañía.

Trafalgar volteo con lentitud y se sentó hasta la otra esquina del comedor, cerca de la enfermería, recargo a Kikoku enseguida de él, el silencio se opacó por las pisadas en el piso de arriba. –Todos están ocupados, el Sunny necesita mantenimiento después de esa nevada desde que zarpamos,-

**++H++**

_Claro que recordaba una simple nevada que los dejo dos días encerrados en una de las habitaciones del barco, Law, el capitán y el resto del trio monstruoso alcanzaron a protegerse en el cuarto de los chicos, el resto se dividió en la habitación de las chicas así como la biblioteca, con un silencio por parte del moreno, el trio se dejó llevar por hiperactividad, Luffy brincaba de cama en cama lanzando las almohadas a su perezoso espadachín, gritaba con ganas como es que quería salir a jugar en la misteriosa nieve anaranjada del nuevo mundo._

_Unas peleas procedieron a otras, con descuido pregunto indirectamente una incógnita de la habitación “Falta un cartel de se busca”. El sombrero de paja volteo a verle para reírse, sabían que ese tema no se comentaba desde que se colgaron en la pared, increíblemente el primer al mando también se burló de la pregunta, seguido de unas patadas repartidas para los dos chicos._

_Sanji apenas salió del baño cuando escucho a Trafalgar, mientras aún se acomodaba su sudadera por encima de otras dos camisas, golpeo a sus nakamas para responder con amabilidad aunque irritación del tema._

_-Prefiero trabajar sin identidad- Resolvió su duda procediendo a encender un cigarrillo, con su cabello húmedo la esencia del tabaco se le apegaría por el resto de la noche así como en la habitación._

_Una antigua chispa de recuerdo llego a Trafalgar, un curioso cosquilleo de repetición en su pecho comenzó a ver diferente a uno de los Mugiwaras, era casi idéntico a cuando recibió esa sonrisa de Monkey cuando le dejo en AmazonLily_

_El hambriento peli-negro gruñía junto a la cama donde el rubio se recostó, desde donde les observaba Luffy se comportaba como su hermana cuando reclamaba que el evitaba comer para tener más tiempo de estudio._

_Después de recordarle cuantos platos sucios hizo en el día, Sanji se levantó de su hamaca, camino a la puerta para empujarla, nada le movió, ni sus patadas, salvo que Franky de algún modo le escucho, el peli-azul tenia poderes extrañas por su nave, así como las intuiciones de un madre._

_-Toraoooo, llévame a la cocina, ¡Llévame, anda!- El capitán rogo al exigirle que le ayudase, por extraño que sonase, al rubio le llamo la atención._

_-¿Puedes hacer eso?, ¿Es algo así como transportarte?- sin ser precavido por su emoción, sonrió excitado por las habilidades del nuevo integrante._

_Law ya sabía que seguía, sinceramente no deseaba escuchar las peticiones de Monkey si reconocía que terminaría haciéndolo, ajusto su gorra y jalo un poco del ante brazo del rubio le problema fue empujar al Mugiwara para que no los acompañase, le agotaba moverse de esa manera._

_Hicieron una instantánea escala en el acuario para luego encontrarse dentro de la cocina abandonada desde la cena, con rapidez el cocinero se separó de el para encender las luces, con eficiente rapidez obtuvo lo necesario de la nevera, bodega y sus utensilios, desempaco de una bolsa una masa previamente mezclada, limpio su zona de trabajo, esparció harina y subió sus mangas, golpeo dominando el movimiento de la masa entre sus manos sin darse cuenta de que hipnotizo al moreno._

_Estiro la masa hasta convertirla en largas tiras, en finos fideos hechos a mano. Finalizo, levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que el cirujano volteo a otro lado, fingiendo interés en la nevada del exterior. Continuo al lavar sus manos juntos a otros vegetales, los corto la momento para hervirlos, con tres ollas pequeñas calentándose con agua al punto en que las burbujas de ebullición aparecían._

_Al cabo de minutos una taza un tanto más grande que su mano apareció frente a él, dándose cuenta de que se había sentado lo más cerca posible de la estufa, antes de tomarla aparecieron una tras otra. - ¿Podrías llevarlas a con los demás?, la pequeña es para Momonosuke- Le pidió de una forma más agradable a como hablaba con el espadachín, los sombreros de paja aun no entendían que la alianza no funcionaba como la amistad o los favores._

_Water se levantó en señal de que haría, por ello Sanji acomodo las tazas rebosantes de chocolate y espuma bañada en canela en una caja plastificada para que el moreno las cargase con facilidad. –Es leche de arroz, con chocolate o fresa, te serviré cuando vuelvas-_

_-Que sea vainilla-_

_Desapareció para ser recibido entre los demás Mugiwaras con gritos estupefactos por llegar sin tocar la puerta, una bloqueada de nieve, sin embargo eso no detenía a la navegante de vigilar el trayecto del barco así como indicándole a la arqueóloga los movimientos de timón con ayuda de su hana hana no mi._

_Al volver, Blackleg lavaba las ultimas cucharas entre los trastes, seco sus manos y encendió otro cigarrillo, tenía preparados dos tazones uno más grande que el color  verde olivo, la sopa de fideos lucia tentadora por la variedad de ingredientes, salvo que a ciertas horas de la noche el peli-negro reusaba una comida tan voluminosa._

_El cocinero coloco uno de sus platos en la cabeza, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de la taza y el humilde tazón del espadachín, por supuesto que el oji-azul se percató de las manos tensas del moreno que tenían poca fe en el equilibrio del Mugiwara, juro ver su cara pálida por voltear y caminar donde el botón de las luz se apagó con su codo, con una sonrisa creída volvieron a la habitación._

**++H++**

-¿Anoche no te pareció que hizo más frio que antes?- Nico volteo a verle, espero a que su aliado asintiera ante la verdad, y así fue, Water no quería que la conversación fluyera, no con ella.

El silbar de la tetera alivio el ambiente al obligar a Nico a levantarse y apagar una de las flamas, un camino de brazos apareció desde un gabinete hasta donde ella servia el agua en las tazas con forme sus manos se las ofrecía, colocaba hiervas secas en un colador por el que el agua hirviendo caía, coloco las tazas en una bandeja de acrílico nublado, unas pocas para sus compañeros en el jardín de  mandarinas. Tomo la carga e invito al peli-negro a seguirle a través de la enfermería, subir las escaleras al tercer piso y rodear el mástil hasta encontrarse con el pequeño momo removiendo la nieve a los costados del suelo para que cayera al mar.

Kin’emon se acercó a ellos para tomar un descanso al tener una de las tazas en manos, su hijo también tomo una, de la cual bebió creyendo que los tragos largos le calentarían, quemaron más que solo su lengua, el pequeño samurái batallaba al no derramar sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento y ardor.

El té no tenía ni pocos minutos de servirse, por supuesto que le sucedería aquello, aunque le perdonaba por ser un crio, el padre también negaba sus leves quemaduras, la arqueóloga reía tras su mano, con sádico humor, empujo la bandeja contra el pecho del cirujano quien la cargo justo antes de que el cocinero les voltease a ver.

-ROBIN-SHAWN, ¿Por qué no has esperado a que volviera?, no lastimes tus manos con mi trabajo~- A curiosos pasos y bailes torpes, giro tras cada palabra desde uno de los jardines hasta la arqueóloga.

-Oh, pero si Torao-kun me ayudo- le mostro como el perplejo capitán cargaba con la última taza.

Sorprendido y aliviado, Sanji se acercó donde el chico de los tatuajes, pese que de entre sus dedos una mano estirada desde lo más alto del mástil le arrebato su bebida.

Water no creía que el sombrero de paja fuera tan extremista al robar los alimentos de sus propios colegas, cada día aprendía algo nuevo que encajaba en su personalidad, como tal mono el capitán se balanceaba y sacudía las velas descongeladas, un trabajo simple. El cocinero le alcanzó con rápidas pisadas en el cielo, con una patada Luffy aterrizo cerca del tieso científico que se ocultaba cerca del columpio del primer piso.

Mientras la pequeña revuelta ocurría, Trafalgar volvió al comedor, lleno más tazas de la misma forma que Nico, apareció donde el sediento rubio encendía un cigarrillo, desde su punto de vista, el cirujano le entrego su porción para aparecer en el mástil principal, dejando las tazas restantes junto a un dormilón espadachín, después se esfumo de su vista.

EL oji-azul intento capturar la esencia de las hierbas desde el vapor que emanaba, uno que no consiguió puesto que un pequeño cubo de hielo nadaba en la superficie.

**+++H+++**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cronología puede ser tanto antes de Dressrosa o despues, aqui es antes, con islas entremedio, esperemos y Law se ponga mas incomodo.

**+++H+++**

_‘Pomerania, Pomerania, Pomerania…’_ ¿Qué tan difícil le era ubicar a un pequeño canino?, la confianza del sombrero de paja dependía en encontrar a esa peluda criatura que se escondía entre las calles clausuradas mientras diez medallas restantes aun le esperaban a ser recolectadas.

A clima primaveral sin ninguna alma a su asechándolos, el trio de competidores transitaba con prisa entre las estrechas calles del pueblo atemorizado por los juegos violentos de sus enemigos, las botas del cirujano perdían suela al intentar seguir el paso del reno, su objetivo no se ocultaba muy lejos, esta vez se había escondido mucho mejor que el número siete.

¿A qué se dedicaba el capitán de los piratas del corazón?, A competir contra las habilidades de otros piratas que anclaron en el mismo muelle de la isla Ophir, un lugar reconocido por sus apuestas entre enfrentamientos legales bajo las condiciones básicas de un juego de búsqueda y matanza entre equipos.

Luffy se dejó llevar por la tentación del mismísimo organizador, un joven pirata con una curiosa tripulación que ladraba al obedecer sus órdenes con el fin de ser premiados con juguetes y cariños.

Veinticuatro perros de diversas razas bajo el cuidado de un solo hombre como su amo, presento a sus colegas de cuatro patas como los objetivos a rastrear así como capturar si era necesario, cada uno sería una sorpresa, el peor fue el Retriever que elegía el agua como su terreno para defenderse.

El obtener una de las medallas de cada uno de sus collares de diferentes colores le encomendaba 1 punto de su parte, por supuesto la cantidad disponible disminuía, el ahorrar tiempo les aseguraría el puesto en la final.

El capitán de los sombrero de paja tomo el rol de Cazador, él era el único que debía tocar los collares y reclamar las medallas, el peli-negro se había preparado a primera hora con varios almuerzos (por su cocinero) para el resto del día afuera del barco, con los goggles de Ussop y la red para insectos, según su ego, se sentía tal Norland capturando especímenes.

Chopper les acompañaba con su papel de Detective, con su olfato rastreador y su oído agudo localizaba a las pequeñas bestias peludas, todas de diferentes aromas y tamaños, con su **Walk point** galopaba con un Luffy sobre su lomo, hace unos segundos que el pequeño mamífero fue probablemente encontrado al final del pueblo.

Trafalgar seguía los rumores como pistas, así como sus habilidades también colaboraban en la captura salvo que ese no era su problema, el tercer participante debía ser el Guardián de sus pertenencias, tanto la lista de razas obtenidas y la colección de medallas debían ser protegidas por Water, por sí mismo se defendía de los cazadores que se les tenia permitido matar a su competencia para descalificarla.

**¡Scan!**

Con su fiel espada para operaciones registro la zona, el calor corporal de una criatura se ocultaba lejos de ellos, desde ese punto Trafalgar dejaba que Monkey se ocupase de alcanzar al pequeño Pomerania, un tipo de perro de huellas poco visibles pero de pelaje distinguible entre los campos de rosas al final de la calle.

Law disminuyo su paso al informarle a su aliado la ubicación de la próxima placa, Chopper apresuro el galope mientras el peli-negro gritaba con emoción de lograr la tercer presa del día.

El equipaje de su mochila se basaba en algunos alimentos y otras herramientas ridículas que el sombrero de paja le insistió que serían útiles, procuro guardar las medallas en su suéter ligero, con un clima que le provocaba sudar por la humedad, solo vestía una camisa interior, sus jeans junto a unas botas cómodas para la persecución, su gorra también le ayudaba a protegerse del sol.

Saco una botella de agua para beberla con tranquilidad mientras caminaba en la misma dirección que sus nakamas, se detuvo bajo las sombras de los arboles suspirando por su pausa, por el momento se le adelantaría al buscar un lugar donde sentarse, con el sol proporcionándole una buena vista de ambas aceras, identifico una melena rubia que vagaba por las calles prohibidas para los habitantes.

**++H++**

_‘Que se vayan al diablo TODOS LOS MALDITOS HERREROS DE LA ISLA’_ Restregó su frente en el empolvado cristal, su cigarrillo humeaba como maquinaria en limites rojos, sus hombros se elevaban escondiendo su cuello y el odio se concentraba entre su billetera y lo que se encontraba tras el aparador.

Ninguno de ellos aceptaba su pequeño pedido, puesto que con tantas bandas de piratas rondando por ahí las solicitudes de armas subían al mayoreo y entre más objetos filosos, sus familias tendrían un posible año asegurado con comida.

Ahora solo le quedaba ir a una supuesta tienda recomendada por el pueblo como el mejor almacén para un cocinero, lo que le acojonaba del negocio eran los elevados precios a causa de los robos de su mercancía, por supuesto que el también optaría por secuestrar tales bellezas de acero, que extraordinariamente pertenecían al mismo artesano que fabrico los suyos desde el Southblue, el grabado era muy semejante aunque la fecha fuera anterior a la de su colección, esos cuchillos tenían décadas con un alto precio en un ridículo stand de cucharas de madera.

 _‘No puedo pagar el presupuesto de estos, juraría que vi un juego de calidad en Sabaody por la mitad de ese precio’_ En ese momento deseaba dejar al menos el rastro de sus dedos en el cristal, para hacerle saber al idiota del dueño del desacuerdo con su valoración de la mercancía, malamente el rubio cortaba sus uñas por buena higiene, podría esperar de sí mismo lastimarse con ellas al apretar sus puños más que las mordidas a su cigarrillo.

Con unas horas contemplando sus decisiones entre si robar o pedir prestado para reemplazar sus cuchillos hurtados por hurones de la costa, no debía darle vueltas a lo mismo, igual tenía que perdonar al esqueleto del músico pese que no haya hecho un buen trabajo vigilando a plena luz del día, a los ancianos se les olvida que hacen en lapsos de su vida, aunque el imbécil ya estaba muerto, igualmente Sanji dudaba de que conservaba un cerebro en su pequeño cráneo.

Sus hombros se erizaban de tan solo recordar lo pobre que era y como es que usaba su dinero completamente para las compras de la comida, tenía suerte de que su ropa provenía de la dulce Nami que robaba almacenes como hobbie, mucha de sus prendas informales no combinaba por ello y los chicos le dejaban como sobras las prendas más rosas posibles.

Vio la sombra del tímido dueño del interior, quien parecía contar su mercancía sin tener horas laborales por culpa del peligroso festival, por otro lado, o el exterior, Blackleg no solo echaba humos simbólicamente, tenía emociones fuertes y la furia se materializaba desde que su Haki apareció a sus 20 años, le dio un gusto interminable el saber que podía petrificar a los okamas con solo su mirada.

 

Que coraje, que rabia, su cabello comenzaba a flotar ya sentía que el interior del local temblaba por su cólera ante el perder partes de su set personalizado, fue un regalo muy especial y con unos cuadro días de silencio con sus nakamas algunos se encontraban preocupados, le conocían por ser el chico menos materialista, uno que no tenía mucho equipaje.

  
Podrías esperar ver explosiones espontaneas de la sabana, los incendios a causa del mismo sol de día, sin embargo el cocinero tenía su propia forma de calentar el ambiente, las chispas que flotaban como su aura se encendieron, no desde sus piernas misteriosas cuando se encontraba en batalla, si no de sus manos y espalda, su sudadera roja disimulaba el color de las flamas que escapaban de su cuerpo que se convertía en combustible que no lastimaba a su dueño, su tabaco comenzaba a pulverizarse por la temperatura y el cristal al frente suyo comenzaba derretirse.

Del otro lado de la calle, la perspectiva del cirujano era desinteresaba, incluso a él le sería normal ver a sus nakamas libres por la isla buscando su tiempo individual, aunque Sanji era el único que se topaba con él por los mercados mientras corría lejos del sombrero de paja que normalmente gritaba su nombre, él también tenía la culpa de vestir su Jolly Roger en su ropa, no se resistía a que uno de sus subordinados conocía la magia de la serigrafía y que el muchacho tenía un puño pesado para la lucha mano a mano, lo recluto por su primer habilidad.

Pensó un poco en acercarse y dejarle la maleta de Monkey en sus manos o espalda que lucía ser más firme que la suya, el peli-negro no la necesitaba, sin la atención de Luffy sobre él no se daría cuenta de la falta de herramientas.

Estando al lado contrario de la acera en la estrecha calle se percató de la cantidad de humo que flotaba sobre él, el oji-azul parecía ser el la tercera persona más adictiva que conocía, de Sanji no podría asegurar que tan seguido fumaba, el exceso rosaba de su sospechas, desde labios de otros Mugiwara escucho su preferencia por las marcas del Northblue y de los expedientes de Chopper la edad en la que comenzó, Trafalgar se percataba del momento en que el cocinero se daba un lujo, el aroma le dejaba en las nubes al igual que el fumador, entonces Water conoció la nostalgia con sus sentidos, una intrigante terapia.

El humo blanco paso a ser gris, de nubes toxicas surgieron las chispas, el mismísimo rubio se convirtió en un combustible, sus llamaradas comenzaron lentas y pequeñas en sus manos recargadas en el cristal que en cuestión de un parpadeo el joven se encendió, Trafalgar se petrifico, hacia largo tiempo que no necesitaba prepararse para esos accidentes, ¿Qué haría, correr o gritar?, su fruta debía ayudarle en algo, volteo a ver al chico que no se inmutaba en rodar o llorar de pánico, el maldito oji-azul parecía el nuevo usuario de la mera-mera, las piernas del peli-negro temblaban, su cabeza procesaba una solución, una que encontró a sus espaldas, bajo la sombra de la florería, dentro de recipientes sucios con pétalos, ¿Cuáles eran los riesgos de que el integrante del trio monstruoso no le agradeciera sus medidas de salvación?...

 **¡SHAMBLES**!

**++H++**

Silencio

Esquivar

Teletransportarse

Los síntomas del cirujano contra su presencia tenían un límite, el rubio se determinaba en aclarar su encuentro en el pueblo, después de todo, cualquier vil mortal reaccionaria así ante los impulsos exagerados del cocinero, normalmente la gente huía de su zona de odio, y otras te echaban una cubeta de agua fría por sobre la cabeza, igual que Law, restándole la forma peculiar de desaparecer y dejar pequeñas notas de arrepentimiento en el lugar que abandono.

_¿Quién carajos cargaba con tarjetas como esas?_

Water no tenía la culpa, tal vez tuvo miedo, los humanos temen al elemento más cruel, el cocinero en sus tiempos de limpia platos temía a esas llamas que aprendía a controlar con forme a su entrenamiento.

Para resolver el malentendido tendría que esposar a Trafalgar con Kairouseki para que le escuchase mientras se aguantaba la risa al recordar la cara del moreno cuando volteo a verle después de empaparle y huir, debió tomar una foto y mandársela al cuartel general para su nuevo poster de Wanted.

**+++H+++**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del cap previo (final editado, 14/sept); Recuerden que no hay pairings, solo un Law melancolico entre flashbacks

**+++H+++**

Con palas sobre hombros, los trabajadores del Sunny caminaban como tal fila india pasando por un lado del exhibicionista peli-verde que cargaba la madera del Thousand con sus brazos e inclusive unas cuantas tablas con la boca, con solo un pantalón doblado por encima de sus tobillos, sudaba a mares a causa del elevado clima que anunciaba como es que el frio de la noche se aproximaba.

-¡Yosh!, ¡Equipo excavador del capitán Usopp, pueden retirarse!- El moreno de nariz-larga se posiciono al lado de la fila, que en orden se encontraban Franky, Brook, Luffy y un Chopper que trataba de quitarse el lodo de sus cuernos en su **Brain Point** , la forma en la que lucía como un mapache, sus compañeros también resultaron afectados por el trabajo duro, el polvo en sus prendas y el lodo fresco en sus caras comenzaba a secarse.

Ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de encajar sus palas en el punto en que el cocinero exigió que comenzaran con su profundo horno subterráneo, con la animada ayuda del reno, con su **Horn point** , el nariz-azul entro tan rápido como salió expulsando el relleno del hueco, los Mugiwaras se retiraron en busca de un baño aunque uno de ellos solo se aseaba una vez a la semana.

El doctor bailaba en camino al barco, recordando los postres que el cocinero le prometió por su ayuda, seguido de dejar en ridículo a inclusive al capitán por no ser tan eficiente.

Con las palabras de Ussop, las caras malhumoradas de la fila de trabajadores le fue suficiente para adelantarse y no seguir arruinando el ambiente.

Había acabado el día junto con el concurso o la competencia en la que la alianza jugo para gastar su tiempo esperando que el Log se cargase, y es que aunque a Law le tocara escoger que rumbo tomar, en el que se encontraban era el más pacífico pese a la concurrencia de novatos del Nuevo mundo.

El equipo Mugiwara más Traffy, no gano al momento de ser los segundos en llegar, el primero en reclamar el premio ni siquiera había concursado, el muy descaro del intruso ejecuto a un pequeño canino que debía guiar al equipo a la zona final, este cuadrúpedo lucho con valor por sus colegas peludos y capitán, por supuesto esto encabrono al sombrero de paja que le brindo una lucha al pirata que lastimo a una pequeña criatura que se sacrificó por su dueño, su despedida se llevaría a cabo en los muelles, sin embargo el encuentro era más un festín que un velorio.

La vida continuaría fluyendo.

Nami se ocupaba de dar las ordenes a los piratas que se ofrecieron a complacer al capitán Monkey, tras la batalla, bandas de hombres se conmovieron por sus acciones, la minoría pedía ser un Mugiwara y otros esclavos, les bastaría con unas cuantas horas bajo el mando de la navegante para percatarse de que no sería  complaciente zarpar con ellos.

Los muelles se limpiaron para colocar las mesas y sillas cerca de la parte más extensa que les serviría para bailar tras emborracharse, colocaron cuerdas de las que colgaban lámparas que se encenderían al oscurecerse, lo agradable de la organización era el grupo de cocineros que no dejaba respirar al solicitado Sanji que caminaba de un lado a otro, acercándose de forma magnética a las mesas de corte donde encontraba carnes, especias y peces exóticos que los chefs le ofrecían para la fiesta.

Dejando a un chef de raza de dos codos al mando de los cocineros, se alejó hasta el final del muelle, donde el pozo para su horno le esperaba para ser montado.

El cirujano de la muerte encontró refugio muy cerca de la plaza del muelle, donde el Sunny ancló, se retiró tras la última batalla a un hogar disponible para los visitantes de la isla, no rento la habitación pero le era fácil subir a las azoteas, el peli-negro se encontraba sentado cerca de una mesa de madera, en un balcón con enredaderas que le ocultaban de los que elevaban la vista, un lugar especial para espiar.

Bebió grandes cantidades de Cola que robo del Ciborg, quería alcohol pero no conocía la bodega ni como accesar a ella, el azúcar de la soda dejaba sus muelas pegajosas y su aliento gaseoso, no obstante, ese mal sabor de boca no se comparaba con su vergüenza que paso con Blackleg.

No comprendía ni su propia intromisión, se fastidió de discutir consigo mismo sobre su actitud y lo tonto que se sentía al recordar cómo es que a Rosinante le ridiculizaba que le salvaran de sí mismo, pese que su agradecimiento siempre se basó en abrazos o descansar en una posada en lugar de dormir con las marmotas a la orilla de un rio.

Vigilo los pasos del oji-azul entre los montones de cocineros que le hablaban en son de admiración, intercambiaban notas entre ellos y se reunían en diferentes mesas exhibiendo sus instrumentos a los demás, Trafalgar presencio una gran sonrisa en los labios del rubio, una autentica con sal de nostalgia al ayudar con las dudas de los novatos. ¿Qué le faltaba al oji-azul para ser la pesadilla andante de Water?, ¿Qué siga mintiendo sobre su pierna cojeante?, a Law no le gustaría ser su doctor designado como Chopper lo era de los tercos Mugiwaras.

 El oji-azul vestía una camisa de botones a manga larga, blanca con líneas verticales en azul y rojo, unos pantalones casuales azul-cielo protegidos por un mandil en su cintura de color blanco, tan largo que cubría sus tobillos, los dibujos sobre la tela se basaba en un curioso camino de pequeños ratones robando pedazos de queso, tan bobo como el mismo que lo usaba.

Los chefs comprendieron la organización del festín, se dividieron, por lo que el Mugiwara comenzó a encender el carbón para lanzarlo al fondo del horno, mientras reacomodaba algunas de las tablas del interior, discutía con el espadachín de melena verde, de cómo es que no usaba una camisa ya que _las señoritas podrían ver sus carnosos brazos anti-naturales,_ hasta le remedaba el que no usaba zapatos pese que Zoro le contestara que _el lodo en sus pies le refrescaba._

De patadas y puñetazos el dúo monstruoso se separó, uno regreso al barco y el otro desempacaba sus nuevos cuchillos en su mesa de trabajo, dejando al descubierto los trozos de Insectos de carne roja que Trafalgar corto por accidente en su viaje por el bosque, nunca hizo falta pedirle a Luffy que los trajera como trofeos junto con la gratitud en oro del organizador.

A trozos inmensos colocados en brochetas, coloco pimientos de distintos colores entre las carnes, dejo todo dentro del iluminado pozo y coloco la tapa de madera, con telas húmedas bloqueo las orilla que amenazaban de dejar huir el sabor de sus especias, satisfecho con el pequeño aperitivo para el capitán, comenzó a buscar por las porciones para los demás integrantes.

**++H++**

-Pow pow kaw~ ¿están cansados de bailar?- La joven chica que vestía un traje con tema musical; de falda corta, blusa llegando al pecho y notas decorándole entre colores chillantes de su conjunto, movía sus caderas al son del músico que le acompañaba, al principio se presentaron como hermanos, el dueto de un grupo de piratas que también se mezcló en la fiesta, ambos ocuparon el puesto de músico en los Piratas Pouss .-¿Noo~?, - Pregunto con amabilidad, una tonada juguetona a causa de los tarros de alcohol a sus pies, La multitud le remedo por supuesto, -Se jodeeen~ ya me cansé, adiós nenes del Nuevomundo~- Dejo caer el micrófono de Den-den al suelo y se retiró junto con su compañero, por suerte un conocido esqueleto corrió lo más rápido posible a reclamar su turno, no tardó mucho en hacerse conocer como el Soul King del GrandLine, claro, porque el mismo dijo su nombre en el alta voz, afino su guitarra confiando en que los demás instrumentos le siguieran el ritmo conforme elegía que cantar. Los piratas dejaron de bailar y se reunieron con alegría cerca de Brook.

Los conocidos piratas del East blue no se sentían tan atraídos por la moda del Rock de la que su músico se influyó en el paraíso, sus tipos de fiestas se limitaban a los tragos entre nakamas, las mesas de las que se apoderaron tenían capacidad para los 9 miembros originales, menos Brook por supuesto, Momonosuke se sentó entre las chicas para recibir desde los mismos cubiertos de las mujeres los bocadillos en su boca, la envidia del cocinero se hizo del notar, sus viajes del horno a las mesas eran menos constantes conforme dejaba en cocción más porciones para los curiosos piratas que suplicaban por la comida de los Mugiwaras.

Por supuesto no sobraba que uno de los chefs en servicio saliera herido, no por la riñas de borrachos o los empujones en el concierto, si no por un Dial de gas roto. Tal cocinero se encargaba de las pequeñas ollas de queso derretido en las diferentes mesas del comedor, el joven prendió llama a uno de los diales que por accidente exploto en una de sus manos, el problema se resolvió con tantos médicos por alrededor, sin embargo el servicial oji-azul prosiguió con su obligación.

Con una bandeja de plata en la cabeza, acarreaba sus ingredientes mientras sus manos se ocupaban de un dial de gas natural, una tarima de metal y el recipiente en que lo prepararía. A dos mesas antes de su tripulación sirvió el quinto fondue.

Frente a el descansaba un capitán de un grupo que no conocía, creía que lo era por su sombrero en la mesa, no lucia intimidante, pese que Luffy tampoco por su aspecto de aprendiz de navío; El hombre de cabellos cortos con tonalidad amarilla, miraba al cielo despreocupado de su presencia; Sanji sabía que le vio llegar ya que reafirmo su agarre en su tarro de cerveza.

Presiono el botón del Dial, coloco el recipiente al fuego, bajó la bandeja a la mesa mientras colocaba una porción de vino blanco, gin y  nuez en trozos para mezclarse entre tres tipos diferentes de quesos.

-¿Te diviertes con tu tripulación?-

Lo que el rubio contestaría sería una breve afirmación, sin intenciones de ser tan agradable a otro posible fan de su capitán, el problema era su acento y por qué le entendió en ese idioma tan desafinado de su juventud. Sanji le miro por largos segundos, pausando su retirada, el hombre al otro lado de la mesa sonrió agradablemente, le transmitía comodidad con su cálida presentación.

-No somos precisamente un tour marítimo- Por instinto contesto desafinado por la fluidez, no se percató que tomo asiento a orillas del extenso sillón circular de madera, una obra de Franky.

-Haa… Que suerte, un hijo del NorthBlue,- Se carcajeo tras beber como bárbaro su bebida, muy poca llegando a su garganta. -¿Te parece si me ayudas un momento?-

**++H++**

Una riña de ebrios inicio no muy lejos del comedor que los Mugiwaras ocuparon, los gritos y aullidos de apuestas no dejaban al capitán del sombrero de paja escuchar a sus nakamas comentando sobre sus aventuras en los pasados dos años, para cuando se paró en la mesa, diviso a su navegante recibiendo el dinero de las apuestas, siendo la tesorera de los Bellies, miserables piratas le facilitaban el trabajo.

Kin’emon volvió de su turno en cuanto a “vigilar a Caesar”, dejo a momo dormir en su regazo mientras el espadachín de tres espadas le convidaba de algunos platillos de su mesa, Ussop tomo su lugar, insistía que apenas tenía fuerzas de volver al Sunny con su inmenso estómago a punto de explotar. Law se integró al grupo de Monkey, traía algunas botellas de alcohol en brazos así como un estofado en un plato profundo, término en la silla vecina a Luffy, el peor lugar para no compartir tu comida.

Cuando el peli-negro salto de su silla a la mesa, no tardó mucho en aburrirse por la poca sangre derramada, los puestos de los chefs se cerraban a causa del Mugiwara, los exhaustos gastrónomos desfallecían en el suelo. Ante el desastre del ambiente, el atento capitán cuidaba de sus nakamas sin llamarlos a su mesa de reunión, el quinto miembro tenía tiempo sin reportarse.

Luffy le diviso tras subir a la mesa, su entusiasmo disminuyo poco a poco conforme contemplaba a su cocinero rodeado de otros piratas que no habían interactuado con las demás bandas, el entretenido rubio estaba de rodillas sobre su asiento, narrando con ayuda de sus manos una anécdota tan entretenida que dejaba vistosos los dientes asquerosos de los piratas, sus espectadores le escuchaban mientras el hombre de mayor altura le rellenaba su vaso de cerveza.

Un Luffy serio de al tiro de sentón devuelta en su silla mientras escondía su mirada bajo su sombrero, sus ojos espiaban al rubio con sus _nuevos amigos_ , la actitud negativa de Monkey no pasó desapercibida por el cirujano que no dejaba de beber en pequeños tragos, el menor restregaba sus dientes, la confusión del moreno se basaba en el enojo berrinchudo del Mugiwara, ¿Qué tenía de malo que hablase y entablase más amistades?, no había propósitos malos por parte de los desconocidos piratas, más bien solicitaban ayuda con unas ubicaciones, los grandes mapas cartográficos que llovían a manos del rubio pedían ser resueltos o descifrados con los extraños y antiguos catalejos astronómicos que el capitán le dio.

Previamente Nami ofreció su ayuda, aunque fuera una de sus pocas buenas intenciones, los hombres que rodeaban la mesa no lucían interesados en el idioma de la peli-naranja.

En perspectiva del Roba-corazones, su aliado no retenía su rabieta por  su supuesta pérdida de poder sobre su nakama, al final Monkey era un pequeño que no compartía, la generosidad y torpeza del peli-negro le volvía humano, ocultaba la tormenta e intenciones de su apellido, probablemente algunos morirían si su status evolucionaba.

El cirujano reconocía su actitud como la de su antiguo jefe, uno que le educo pese que respiraba al filo de la muerte, le atemorizaba encontrar el tenue reflejo de Donquixote surgiendo en el sombrero de paja, Luffy podría ser lo más carismático que su personalidad exprimía de él, siendo que el interior tenían un monstruo tan colosal como un Yonkou.

Entonces… Sanji era _“El hermano menor”, que en cierto punto de su transcurso a Dressrosa tenía que interponerse en los sacrificios que tomaría por sus aliados._

**++H++**

En su submarino, Water dormía con privacidad dentro de una habitación tan fría y vacía, sus pocas pertenecías las ocultaba en su consultorio, soñaba sin molestias cuando no trasnochaba en su escritorio, desde que mudo la habitación de Bepo al pasillo siguiente ya no recibía chequeos de media noche, al parecer el Oso polar se preocupaba si Trafalgar no roncaba como la gente normal.

Las llamadas pijamadas con los sombrero de paja eran las mismas que las de su navío, solo que en estas, el peli-negro se incluía en el grupo, la música así como la multitud ceso, las lámparas se apagaron en el instante en que un usuario aplaudió, no era tan genial poder hacer eso, era el equivalente a la fruta de Kin’emon, rara vez funcional.

 Law termino por dormir en el expuesto suelo, apoyado contra el hombro de Franky, más bien, contra la esfera que servía como su hombro, Chopper dormía a sus pies, el brazo de Ussop llegaba cerca de su espacio personal.

Si no fuera porque abrazaba a Kikoku al revés, cuando sintió una mano sobre su espada y después en su expuesta cabellera, Trafalgar hubiera cortado al malhechor, suerte la de su asaltante que decidió verlo antes de matarlo.

El perdido cocinero pisaba la cara del Ussop, rompiéndole la nariz con la suela de sus zapatos, incluso descuidadamente pateo al reno  como ropa sucia, ninguno despertó, Water esperaba que Sanji hablase ya que buscaba algo en su bolsillo que le dio antes de volver a irse.

-Shhh…- Tambaleaba, sospechosamente…ebrio, su aliento lo delataba, –Marimo, sígueme- Trato de caminar de puntitas por sobre sus nakamas, pisando la mano de Kin’emon en el camino así como golpear sin querer el cráneo de Brook, separándolo de sus hombros.

Incrédulo, el cirujano procesaba lo que escucho, el cómo Blackleg confundió su similitud de arma y corte de cabello con el primer al mando, la pequeña vivre card en su mano tenía que guiarle por los mismos pasos que el cocinero, probablemente se la ofreció ya que era imposible perderle con ello.

Se llevó su Nodachi consigo, atravesó parte de la playa que se introducía en el bosque, los insectos huían cuando pisaba sus hogares y los depredadores se escondían, diviso la cabellera del rubio al final del camino, donde se habría a campos de invernaderos y alimentos sin recolectar, el cocinero avanzo hasta un lugar en especial cuando se percató de que “Zoro” le encontró.

Avanzó agachándose al nivel de la barda de madera. Salto sobre ella y comenzó a agitar los largos tallos de caña que sobrepasaban la barda, muy sutil por parte del pirata, aunque las risa de malhechor en el acto también lo delataba. Sanji no se encontraba totalmente consiente de su robo.

El peli-negro se transportó al otro lado, para terminar contemplando al oji-azul semi-enterrado en el lodo recolectando tallos jóvenes de caña, cuando lleno sus manos comenzó a acumularlos en su largo mandil.-Ven, espadachín de mierda, si quieres que haga tu supuesto sake azucarado tendrás que robar más que yo- Retaba la esencia de competencia del peli-verde, la cual no tenía muy presente el cirujano.

El secuaz no contesto pese que seguía escuchando los balbuceos que no terminaban, era una especie de mujer que no pausaba sus críticas, unas que se referían a los chefs que conoció, y es que el ego del rubio fervecia de su presencia, aunque Sanji compartía sus dudas, sobre si seguir siendo uno de los favoritos del capitán, o si había descuidado su sazón en su ausencia.

-¿Porque estamos robando tan discretamente esta noche, Blackleg-ya?- Levantaba sus pies constantemente reusando hundirse en la tierra húmeda.

En la cabeza del cocinero parecía que sus neuronas por fin reaccionaron, se detuvo en colecta y volteo a verle, enfocando la sombra del moreno. –¿Law?-

El mencionado asintió, pero Sanji le respondió con otra carcajada,- ¡Ja!, ¡Por eso tu Haki no encajaba con el del cabeza de moho!- Terminaba de reírse de si mismo entre su hipo alcoholizado, el peli-negro le tomo de los hombros y le sacudió, ‘ _silencio’_ , si tan solo pudiera callarlo con desearlo, lo que menos necesitaban eran esos castigos en los que te aplastaban las manos por robar a campesinos igual de miserables, claro que conocía los códigos de distintas islas, cada tipo de robo se llevaba un castigo.

Cuando eran capturados en acción, Corazón le demostraba que parte de ser hombre incluía aceptar los castigos, unos que serían suaves con ellos tan solo por ser un joven y un niño en busca de alimento. La lastima tenia beneficios.

-¡Estupendo!, je,je, ¿Podrías, usar esa cosa azulada y cortar lo que queda?, cuando Luffy me pide que aprenda una receta nueva suelo robar muuuuchos ingredientes que no puedo pagar- El cocinero soltó accidentalmente lo que cargaba en su mandil, dejando caer su mercancía al suelo, torpemente ambos chocaron sus cabezas al agacharse, desviando la mirada Sanji deshizo el nudo de su cintura antes de recoger las cañas devuelta al trozo de tela.

Tenía que decírselo en ese momento delirante, de este modo jamás volverían a tocar el tema:

–Perdonpormojartecreiqueestabasenpeligroquemandotecomocomo…Cora-san..- exhalo aliviado mientras las manos le sudaban por la respuesta, accidentalmente llevo un poco de lodo a su cara lo removió con su antebrazo, deseaba tanto que un suceso supernatural los desviara del tema, que tan siquiera Luffy apareciera para ayudarlos en el acto de piratería en el que le encantaban participar.

-Los chicos han hecho peor que tú- La mirada serena del cocinero no trasmitía la presencia de un chico bajo la influencia del alcohol, pero un ser comprensible y piadoso le perdonaba comparándole con las maldades que el trio gracioso cometió en el pasado.

Suspiro, a sonrisa asimétrica y ojos piadosos, le demostró al tímido roba-corazones lo poco que importaba su error. Sacudió sus manos limpiando el resto del lodo a los lados de su pantalón, deshizo los dos primeros botones de su camisa, mostrando un poco de su hombro derecho, sobre tal lugar permanecían cuatro puntos, cicatrices poco recientes.

-Luffy, Ussop y Chopper jugaban con una pelota que encontraron en la playa, “normal”, los chicos suelen traer al barco lo que les gusta, la lanzaban a quien se acercara, incluso Robin-chan, en mi turno Luffy la disparo con fuerza con gomu-gomu, yo tenía las manos ocupadas, esperaba golpearlo con la cabeza pero la pelota “despertó”, era un pequeño puercoespín, trate de evitarlo pero se encajó en mí- Reacomodo su prenda para solo señalar otros sucesos.

En su vientre acuso a Zoro de salvarle de su machismo, su espalda por recibir los ataques de Enel y una avalancha, remarcando sus batallas en auxilio de otros, termino por cruzarse de brazos recordándole el día previo –No veo nada por aquí ¿y tú?-

Acepto la verdad con la urgencia de ocultarse bajo su gorra _que olvido_ , Trafalgar hizo lo que el rubio vagamente le pidió para recolectar, se percató de los buenos términos en los que estaba con el Mugiwara, no más reclamos y dudas, tampoco golpes, la confusión, la situación pasada le carcomió de ansiedad tanto como la llegada a Dressrosa, algo que no se estancó en los pensamientos de Blackleg.

 -Si no fueras aliado seguramente te joderia en el resto del viaje, ¿Dijiste que no te gusta el pan?, ¿Ah?, ¿Eres intolerante a algo?- de mueca picara provoco al peli-negro, quien gruño de enojo. -Luffy también estaría de mi lado, probablemente te usaría de señuelo al pescar-.

Caminaron de vuelta al barco, cargaron como tal camilla de paramédico la mercancía que aguantaba el mandil, dejaron sobre el césped su cargamento, aunque no se despidieron, desfallecieron a una distancia prudente en el suelo.

….

Susurro entre los ronquidos del científico bajo el árbol. -¿Law?-

…..

-¿Quién es Cora-san?-…..

 

**+++H+++**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, "Sanji encuentra un ave en su cocina, la cual trae consigo muchos problemas"  
> Trafalgar insiste en que el apellido de Sanji es "Donquixote"....

**+++H+++**

Derecha, derecha, otro paso al frente y seis saltos en reversa, _tan predecible_ , precipitado en el desespero de su propia defensa, su atacante no tenía habilidad alguna con sus poderes, solo brutalidad con mínimos sesos ayudándole con alguna simple táctica, el suelo era su obstáculo, a merced del usuario.

Sanji necesitaba sentarse unos minutos, su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto.

El dilema inicio tal como la mañana, mediante un desayuno regular bajo el techo de los Mugiwaras, con sus seis sartenes conteniendo cada uno una esponjosa crepa que se tornaba cada vez más café, la leche quemada se desbordaba entre  los servidos a su capitán, no muy dulces pero de altas cantidades, desocupo uno de los sartenes para agregar pimientos mixtos en una mezcla de huevos y queso, a petición por supuesto del segundo capitán, si claro, del chico de tatuajes.

Y es que con un buen nivel de confianza entre ellos, el moreno uso su nueva experiencia en la comunicación, con opiniones y órdenes directas, que agonía la de quien vivía esclavo de la cocina.

Termino con su turno matutino, seguido de una limpieza profunda de su zona de trabajo, lo que significaba que la estufa regresaría a su estado original, brillante, sin embargo eso no estaba perdurando mucho tiempo, el culpable era el extractor, que parecía conspirar con la paciencia del rubio, basura caía desde la salida del ducto, uno que debía estar lejos de los árboles de mandarinas para evitar que se tapase en un futuro, pero las finas varas de heno seguían ensuciando la parrilla.

El diseño de Franky no podría fallar, si el ciborg tuviera esos errores en sus inventos entonces el barco seguía flotando en números rojos, salvo que dejando esa desconfianza de lado, llamo al arquitecto de su cocina para ver el problema.

-Necesita mantenimiento, cejillas,  recuerda que el Sunny-go  te espero por mucho tiempo, ya es hora de una suuuper limpieza- El peli-azul le dio unas palmadas al exterior del extractor  y un sacudidor de plumas al cocinero, Sanji no tuvo más opción si no explorar el interior a ciegas, con algunas sacudidas con su herramienta el problema cayó sobre la estufa, revolcándose en grasa y cenizas.

De entre plumas rojizas y quejidos, un pequeño ser volador, revoloteaba y lloraba en su propia lengua, trataba de ponerse de pie mientras las manos en pánico del oji-azul querían ayudarle, tomo a la criatura para acercarla bajo la llave abierta del agua, tras secarlo en una toalla de mano, revelo a un aliviado Cardenal del Nuevomundo.

A la hora del almuerzo la tripulación disfruto de su fascinación por la pequeña ave que alegremente paseaba por el comedor con sus pequeñas garras y ojos que rogaban a cada comensal, pedazos de pan, semillas, el diminuto invitado pasaba de largo el aura que protegía el platillo del cirujano, aunque Luffy sambutía pedazos de carne en el pico del ave.

-Maldita sea Luffy, los pájaros no son carnívoros- A patadas tumbo al peli-negro de su silla con todo y plato, por lo que siguió comiendo en el suelo, murmurando maldiciones en su boca llena.

-¿Pretendes quedártelo cocinero-san?- La arqueóloga se interesó por la pequeña criatura, no había que olvidar que la peli-negra adoraba la lindura por sobre el desmembramiento de humanos.

-No lo sé,- Sirvió más té frio en el tarro del músico, -Espero vuele cuando abra una de las ventanas porque come como el capitán- Con cigarrillo apagado en entre sus labios, respondió desinteresado, entre dientes.

Por otro lado, mejor dicho, en el lado contrario del comedor la peli-naranja adoraba como el pequeño pájaro rojizo agitaba las alas esperando que Nami dejara de engañarle entre si darle o no el pedazo de pan en su mano, por raro que parezca, el pájaro no cantaba, porque según Chopper, sus ruidos no se traducían en nada.

Momonosuke no se sentó a comer tal como su padre, sino que corría alrededor del comedor esperando atrapar al Cardenal que se escondía entre los platos del centro de la mesa.

-Oye, ¿tienes familia?, En esta isla hay muchos como tú- Chopper subió a medias al comedor, interrogando al emplumado escondido entre los tazones de durazno y miel. Le ignoro y siguió con sus travesuras.

El animal se encogió y esponjo, a graciosos saltos retorno al plato de la navegante, quien volvió a bromear con lo mismo, fingía que le daba un trozo de su comida y al ave se le notaba el disgusto por su broma inocente.

-Ah~, me encanta cuando Nami-Swan es tan cruel con los animales- Confeso mientras le arrojaba unas servilletas a su capitán y otras de buen modo al samurái a su lado.

La peli-naranja se reía del corto alcance al ave, la cual respondió como tal cual mascota querría exigirlo.

-Maldita sea, ponlo en mi pico, deja de joderme la existencia bruja de pelo-gris-

Las miradas fruncidas se encontraron en un solo punto de la mesa, más la furia del cocinero por el insulto a una de sus ángeles, uno de los tripulantes salió del trance de impacto, ciertamente el capitán de los piratas del corazón bebió de su taza de café, miro al ave nerviosa y arrepentida de su error.

-Un usuario….- Bebió de nuevo – Mugiwara-ya, será mejor que lo capturemos para prevenir espías- el peli-negro empuño firmemente un tenedor con su mano mientras la otra invocaba sus salas de operaciones, claramente el sombrero de paja se levantó de su asiento, con ojos asombrados y puños preparados se estiró.

**++H++**

-Espero quede claro que mi código de marine no me permite conversar con piratas-

Que efectividad la del equipo Mugiwara, el indefenso y misterioso Cardenal se encontraba a disposición de los piratas al haberlo capturado tras unos cuantos platos lanzados y rescatados por el cocinero, el desayuno termino y la sesión de tortura seguía en la agenda, pobre de aquel usuario con un tenedor atravesado en su pecho emplumado contra la mesa, esperando que el sombrero de paja dejara de verle con hambre.

 Los dientes del cubierto le provocaban un cosquilleo en lugar de dolor, no es que haya sido apuñalado alguna vez, el ave marine deseaba poder sudar en lugar de perder sus plumas por el nerviosismo.

Los rostros sombríos de los piratas observándole se oscurecían, que era el pobre chico si no más que un pájaro del tamaño de una mano normal a merced de personas a las que no tenía nada que ofrecer.

-No te hemos preguntado nada y ya sabemos que eres un marine…- La observación del nariz larga era tan básica, la contaba con sus dedos conforme los datos – Estas huyendo, no sabes usar tu fruta y que no te conviertes en humano porque perdiste tu ropa al atorarte en la chimenea-

-Me abstengo de confirmar mis antecedentes- Aunque se esperaría una voz chillona proveniente de un pico tan pequeño, al supuesto chico se le calculaba estar cerca de su pubertad.

-¿No sería entretenido saber si su interior sigue siendo el de un humano o si sus órganos son los de una minúscula ave?- Con su mano acariciando su barbilla, la tenebrosa peli-negra tenía el encanto de incitar la tortura por información.

-Interesante incógnita, Nico-ya, abriste mi apetito por el descubrimiento tras las clases de Zoan- Inexplicablemente el bisturí en la mano del chico tatuado puso más que pálido al prisionero.

-Oi, oi, oi, ya basta los dos, ustedes no son buena combinación para esto- Las manos de Ussop trataban de alejar a los crueles piratas del marine que no tenía más experiencia que un novato,

-Déjenmelo a mí, ¡El famoso psicólogo controlador de mentes, el sorprendente maestro Uuuuusooop!- Entre su presentación y el tiempo que perdieron escuchándolo, al mismo instante el Cardenal-marine le confeso lo suficiente al carismático capitán más joven,

-Oiii, chicooos, vamos a ayudarlo- Todos los presentes voltearon donde Luffy, quien tomo el tenedor que aun tenia ensartado al usuario Zoan, sus nakamas respondieron con negación reconociendo que sea lo que sea que el marine le conto, le haría perder tiempo a la tripulación con su comprometido viaje a Dressrosa,

-Como capitán, les ordeno que lo ayudemos- A cara de puchero agregó,-Tenemos ya dos días en esta isla, no puedo salir del barco por culpa de esa torre con marines- agito al pájaro como barita, el pequeño se mareo por ese descuido.

-Como aliado propongo que matemos al chico y esperemos los 4 días que pide el Log dentro del barco como lo planeado- No pasó desapercibido que Water no quería testigos de su presencia y que no anhelaba más problemas, menos por un marine.

El cocinero siguió sirviendo unas cuantas bebidas como refrigerios, la taza de Law se vaciaba constantemente, tal vez porque su estrés se intensificaba y sus dedos con Haki de armadura agrietaban el fino comedor.

Sanji le arrebato a su capitán el tenedor que saco del cuerpo del ave, insistiendo en que _‘tenía que lavarlo’_ , la rojiza ave no podría volar a causa de que el pequeño doctor se encargó de cortarle unas cuantas plumas, eso no le detuvo de usar su pico y alas para escalar por la ropa de Monkey para protegerse.

-¡Torao!, ¡quiero irme de aventura!, así que tú también vienes si te necesitamos- Reafirmo su poder como líder de alianza, pese que Law negaba que se interesaba, tenía que admitir que debía desquitarse con alguien por toda esa locura que Luffy le incitaba además de ese tema con respecto a un rubio de dudosa procedencia.

-E,entonces ¿me ayudaran?, no quiero que le hagan daño, sin embargo no entiendo por qué se comporta así conmigo, es mi amigo pero no puedo pelear con el- Con sus pequeñas alas examina su pecho con incomodos huecos que dejaron los dientes del cubierto.

-Perdón por ocultarme en su barco, el navío a **_Mariejois_** vendrá por nosotros y debo detenerlo antes de que abordemos-

**++H++**

Después de un largo argumento de cómo es que el pájaro-marine no se molestaba en presentarse, los Mugiwaras le escucharon serios, seguido de mencionar dichoso lugar  desagradable para ellos, un tema delicado.

 Aun así los chicos presentes le dejaron terminar, por lo que finalizo en un lio en el que tendrían que detener a un usuario Paramecia, uno que controlaba el mismo tipo de mineral del RedLine del que estaba conformado la isla en la que anclaron.

-No tiene la culpa de ser lo que es ahora…ambos heredamos nuestras frutas y seremos entrenados para servir al gobierno….a pesar de que …ejecutaron a su padre en son de “jubilación”, para obtener su fruta…..Para que él tomara su lugar.-

La trágica historia de locura y rebeldía convenció a los Mugiwaras, como era de esperarse de Luffy, con recordar la crueldad del mundo que reinaba por encima del RedLine, La ferocidad de su respiración le daba malas noticias a los demás, incluso el primer al mando, Zoro, quien apareció en la puerta del comedor tras sentir como su capitán contenía su monstruosidad destructiva.

Los reclamos del roba-corazones comenzarían en cualquier momento, con un discurso bien pensado se abstenía del plan, salvo que el movimiento anormal del barco les interrumpió.

Salieron a cubierta donde el resto de los tripulantes se asomaban a orillas del barco, donde el mar probablemente tenían algo interesante, o lo que quedaba de él.

-Oh…woaaah, no creí que fueran tan tontos, ¡PERDON!, digo…son los sombrero de paja ¿No es así?....les perdono por no conocer la isla…. Ugh, _me encontrara pronto y ustedes están a su merced en tierra firme_ \- Desde el hombro del capitán examinaba el estado del navío, el que esperaba si anclaban encima de  mareas altas temporales. -La Luna manipula el terreno por cierto tiempo, más bien el agua…estarán estancados hasta que la marea suba- El ave-rojiza rodeaba su cabeza con sus alas, esperando que el descuido de la tripulación no lo matase de un paro-cardiaco de pánico antes que su colega.

-El Sunny puede sacarnos de aquí, no quiero que ese lunático nos encuentre estancados sobre el bosque, ¡¡Somos simples de ver sobre estas plantas!!- El pavor del nariz-larga estaba de sobra, con el pánico del Chopper y las soluciones que buscaba la navegante invocaban demasiado escándalo.

-Tan solo preparen la carga de cola, anda, haz algo productivo marimo- Comenzó otro cigarrillo, con tan simple solución ordeno al más capaz del grupo a un trabajo físico del que reusó y termino en patadas y objetos filosos.

-Luffy- Se acercó el inmenso ciborg al lado del peli-negro, -¿Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche?-

La perplejidad de sus nakamas fue muy ruidosa, por incluir los samuráis y el científico que se colaba al grupo.

-Heh, claro- Cortamente le dio el permiso que pidió.

-Esto me beneficiara por unas horas, restauraré algunos mecanismos por debajo del barco,- Miro a todos los demás - También confió en ustedes para cubrirme - La multitud apoyo al peli-azul, con sus pulgares arriba, los Mugiwaras se movieron a sus posiciones anteriores así como otros comenzaban su guardia.

Con su maleta de herramientas Franky bajó del barco, prometiendo que trabajaría toda la noche si era necesario.

**++H++**

-No te alteres, dijiste que tenías una bengala o un silbato, es de esperar que te salves con tus inventos - Ajusto sus guantes contra el frio, se quitó el derecho, con el que sostenía su cigarrillo, más valía que no se quemase la mano por la lana flamable.

-Por-por supuesto- Las sudorosas manos del tirador provocaban que Kabuto, su resortera, se le resbalase, mientras rondaba la zona cercana al cocinero, procuraba no desviarse y que las piernas no le vibraran, el Cardenal le advirtió que el marine no dudaría en hacer temblar la tierra.

Su zona de vigilancia era la más retirada al barco, cerca del filo del bosque, donde otra jungla se encontraba al final del borde, al mirar debajo de él, un curioso grupo de luces rondaba por debajo de un poblado de árboles, era de esperarse que los marines mantuvieran la vigilancia en una isla que les pertenecía, que ellos mismos fabricaron.

Las rocas rojas que pisaba le aseguraban que el terreno pertenecía a la muralla del mundo, le desconcertaba que existiera una fruta como la del rebelde marine, seguramente era el resultado de otro experimento de los que Trafalgar les comento.

La presencia del grupo de vigilancia beneficiaria al ave si conservara su habilidad para volar y alcanzarlos, así no dependería de sus nakamas y buscaría ayuda con los de su clase.

**++H++**

-Mugiwara-ya, dormiré un poco ya que no estoy involucrado en esto- Se quitó su afelpado sombrero al dirigirse a la enfermería, se dio cuenta de los cabezazos que el peli-negro daba con forme le ganaba el sueño, sabía que no le escuchaba, por lo que provecho no tener un rol designado.

Entro a la enfermería, donde Tony se retiró para que descansara, tomó algunas prendas desde la maleta que dejo ahí, aunque la tibia ropa que ahora llevaba le incitaba a recostarse, la tonada de un pequeño caracol desde la cocina le obligo a atender la llamada.

-OI CHOPPER, SAL AHORA, LANZARE UNA BENGALA, LO ENCONTRAMOS- El grito alarmante de Roronoa era bien interpretado por el Den-den que parecía despegarse de su lugar por la gran urgencia del peli-verde.

El espadachín colgó sin que Trafalgar respondiera, salió del comedor donde Luffy miraba fijamente la luz que se alzaba a una larga distancia de su ubicación, -¡Mugiwara-ya!, ¡Tony-ya!, lo encontraron, y es posible que alguno de ellos esté herido.-

Con soltar tal información, el sombrero de paja lanzo al ave en manos del cirujano, quien observo como el reno usaba su **Walk point** al saltar del barco, el capitán le siguió al tomar las ramas de ciertos arboles e impulsarse directamente en el origen de la luz.

Water sintió la brisa de la noche por sobre sus brazos sin cubrir, volvió adentro, no sin antes soltar al marine y dejarlo caer al suelo, volvió a la cama murmurando como es que no quería jugar al héroe y que no hacia favores cualquieras, el Cardenal le siguió, el pequeño zoan le persiguió hasta su cama y aunque se acostase con todo y luz apagada, el marine quería conversar.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es Luffy-san?, ¿Sabes a dónde fue?, Los Ouka no le hacen daño a los marines, ¿Verdad?-

-No me importa, a por tu desquiciado colega, a los niños preguntones les colgamos de un brazo hasta que se salga- Se giró en su cama, le dio la espalda, si le dirigía la palabra de nuevo, existía un 90% de que se levantara y la abriera la puerta donde la oscuridad se lo comería vivo, esperadamente a garras un ave rapaz nocturna.

**++H++**

-Procura apuntar al cielo, espadachín de mierda-

-Cierra el puto pico, - Miró sus pies, -Tssh, tiraste sangre en mis zapatos- sacudió su bota al lanzar la pistola vacía que expulso la señal.

-Chicoooosssss,- Siseo de dolor, mocoso de lágrimas desde su nariz- Díganme que podre volver a usar estos pantalones, son mis favoritoooossss- Aguanto el llanto de sus heridas, apretó su agarre en la muñeca del rubio, las manos del cocinero se centraban en presionar las heridas del nariz-larga.

Aunque existieran múltiples victimas para el loco-marine que andaba suelto por la jungla, el ahora optimista tirador fingía pretender que sus pantalones pudiera zurcirse por sobre los huecos que el ataque le provoco, sus nakamas le seguían el juego, esperando que no mirase el sangrado en su cadera.

-Heh, idiota, estarás bien, tú y tus pantalones de marca- Sanji le soltó no sin antes tomar las manos de Ussop para que presionara su propias heridas, se levantó del suelo y observo el extraño túnel que el Usuario dejo después de que Zoro le ahuyentara.

-Le seguiré,- Saco de entre sus bolsillos diez pedazos de papel, eligió uno en especial para llevarlo en mano – Lo desviare hasta el barco, si Luffy lo quiere para el solo es mejor que me persiga,- Abrió la bolsa del tirador, sacando un silbato, tomándolo prestado.

Roronoa no protesto, no importaba lo que le reclamara cuando ambos eran tan tercos, no sería la única vez que le dejaba irse de suicida ya con heridas frescas, si el rubio no hubiera apartado al nariz-larga de las rocas puntiagudas que les fueron lanzadas, probablemente estarían totalmente clavados contra el suelo.

Blackleg salto al vacío, dejando una guía de humo en su caída.

**++H++**

La altura era sorprendente,  amortiguo su aterrizaje con un leve **Sky walk** , en el suelo encontró pequeñas varas fluorescentes, de esa manera no dependería tanto de su Haki, no obstante el escondite del marine _que se hacía pasar por un topo_ , era irregular, no lucia como una mina bien hecha o caminos regulares, el sub-suelo lucia desgarrado, con vías de escape que llevaban a muros…indudablemente jugaban en un laberinto, el oji-azul no se percató de ello hasta que el suelo por debajo de él le traslado al empujarlo, con sus talones impedía ser expulsado hasta la salía que se abrió para él, con un resplandor por delante y la tierra roja trasladándolo a campo abierto, se encontró con más víctimas, por desgracia, marines.

El muro rojo que le empujaba cerro su salida, con sus manos nerviosamente al nivel de su cabeza mostro lo vulnerable que era a punta de fusiles y escopetas, contó a cinco marines presentes, los mismos que rondaban como la vigilancia nocturna, ahora los seis estaban recluidos a una prisión, lo que le molestaba era que su Vivre card ya no se movía.

**…**

Si Sanji contara con una bitácora, en ese momento anotaría como fue que se ganó la confianza de sus nuevos compañeros, su cajetilla de cigarrillos estaba vacía ahora que la pequeña cueva se nublaba por tantos fumadores presentes; su única vía de aire eran los minúsculos huecos que los novatos hicieron con sus propias armas, de cuatro a seis cargas de munición requirieron para llegar a la superficie, lo que significaba que eran más que un par de metros como para cavar con sus uñas.

Blackleg se resignó, se sentó dentro del círculo de reunión de los prisioneros y sacaron una baraja, repartieron cartas hasta que el oxígeno se les acabase.

Uno de ellos curo sus heridas en uno de sus brazos, otro se dedicaba a mejorar sus armas, el resto jugaba con él a la Escalera imperial; el cocinero pensó en una forma básica de huir, derribar su techo, no obstante la altura y el poco espacio para moverse evitaban que lo lograse sin heridos, miserables chicos, de pañuelos amarillos con estatus de novato, la fuerza no quedaba de su lado ya que se dedicaban a la invención en lugar de la lucha; le contaron sobre el miedo que tenían contra el usuario, sin embargo eso no les detenía de arrestarle por atentar contra un colega.

**++H++**

Con un par de golpes bien merecidos en la cabeza, el oji-azul _amigo de marines_ , Sanji, corría a refugiarse cerca de los troncos de los arboles junto con sus nakamas, le dolía la cabeza por el regaño de su delicada ángel, salvo que su Tempo dolía como tal arma de Kairoseki en un usuario, la navegante se preocupó por él desde que el rebelde marine de cabellos blancos se topara con el Thousand y se enfrentara a Luffy mientras el cocinero seguía desaparecido.

Entre los ataques de calentamiento de Luffy, el grupo de marines salió a la superficie, siendo tomados como rehenes, menos el cocinero, quien escapo del asqueroso lodo rojizo que aprisiono a los demás.

En este momento, el Sunny salió a mar abierto gracias al potente Coup de Burst, el barco regreso a donde debió anclar desde el principio, dejando accidentalmente en el campo de batalla a Robin, Luffy, Sanji y a Law, este último  salió en contra de su voluntad después de que el Zoan escapara con sus prendas y por fin se convirtiera en una bestia más cercana a un humano, a como era de esperarse el crio si apenas lucia de unos quince, muy bajito de cabellos que parecían cromados en bronce.

Los amigos en conflicto se hablaron entre sí, de lo que entendió el sombrero de paja, era el hecho de la venganza del peli-blanco Paramecia ‘ _contra cualquier aliado de la justicia’_ , y por el otro lado, el Cardenal le daba a razonar que ‘N _o le ayudaría a pesar de ser amigos_ , ¡Q _ue existían otros métodos para vivir a su manera_!’ Le insistió, y aunque el Chico-pájaro no le contratacara, el mayor se determinó en eliminar la evidencia de su rebeldía.

Monkey no se esforzaba en defenderse, golpearle era fácil, los ataques y rocas que el peli-blanco fabricaba serian percibidas por el Haki que los Mugiwaras poseían, restando a la arqueóloga que no le enfocaba con rapidez, le fue fácil decir que una ruptura de columna facilitaría el trabajo pese que la batalla se concentraba en contra del cardenal.

Tanto Robin como Luffy subieron a los frondosos árboles, se camuflageaban entre las ramas, Sanji se ocupaba de mantener en su vista a la peli-negra así como el chico-ave seguía al cocinero como su escudo, en silencio el cirujano se escabullía donde los rehenes para liberarles a cambio de lo que necesitasen los Mugiwaras.

Con dos novatos liberados, el peli-blanco enterró hasta el cuello a los faltantes, enfureció pese que no tenía las agallas para matarles, sonreía un poco reconociendo que al sombrero de paja se le dificultaba romper lo que sea que se formase con las rocas del RedLine.

Zoro sería un buen contrataque pese que el único equipado con una espada era Trafalgar, con rapidez, el Paramecia comprendió como  contrarrestar los efectos que **Room** provocaba, no importase si cortaba los obstáculos, el marine los pulverizaba o los lanzaba contra los demás presentes.

-¡Nico-ya, hay que inmovilizarlo!- Fallo en acercarse con los prisioneros, el marine comenzaba a tapizar el campo abierto con malformaciones del suelo, de pilares irregulares estorbando en el camino del rubio.

-No seas idiota, ¡No permitas que Robin-Chan se acerque!- Tras esquivar los nuevos movimientos del enemigo, Sanji protesto contra la idea del roba-corazones, era cierto que ella podría hacerlo, pero la distancia era un gran problema.

Ambos corrían a la par esquivando los supuestos “penitentes” que llamaba el marine a surgir contra los piratas, las rocas tapizaban todo rincón, pese que el campo de obstáculos no se completó hasta el instante en que el desquiciado del Paramecia levanto cuatro muros, encerrando tanto al Cardenal, Water y al agotado Blackleg.

Como ataque final y desesperado, el usuario se encerró a sí mismo, a los rehenes y _a alguien más_ en esferas rojizas, unas que manipulaba para que girasen y aplastasen al cirujano de la muerte, quien no localizaba al oji-azul, ni al crio que protegían.

Kikoku no lograba cortar el duro mineral, tras pocos impactos contra su espada, comprendió que la única manera de eliminar las esferas era que chocaran contra las malformaciones del suelo, al derribar la primera, un mareado marine se arrastró a un supuesto lugar seguro, el mismo lado en que Luffy se le escuchaba usando Gomu-Gomus para atravesar.

La segunda estaba vacía, la tercera contenía otra víctima, la cuarta no era satisfactoria, puesto que salió el ultimo marine asustado, aun no localizaba al  marine anarquista, sin la presencia de él, podría cortar con su habilidad todo lo que cubría su vista, cuando lo hizo, derribo tanto arboles como otras esferas, restaban otras cuatro que se dirigieron al mismo tiempo contra Trafalgar, decidir no era fácil, solo eliminaría una a culpa de la fuerza que le quedaba, se decidió por la primera en que detecto vida dentro.

Con Busoshoku Haki empuñando su espada, apunto por la siguiente, de la cual se arrepintió de cortar al descubrir el contenido.

_Sanji también fue utilizado dentro del juego del marine._

**¡Shambles!**

Esquivo las esferas restantes que chocaron contra el muro que Luffy derribo al mismo tiempo; por otro lado, Law se acercaba titubeante hasta el tembloroso cuerpo del cocinero que se levantaba de su propio charco de sangre, su espalda le encubría de la mirada miserable del oji-gris.

El grito de auxilio del Cardenal levanto de inmediato al supuesto cadáver del cocinero, a pasos veloces y piernas infernales, un golpe directo en el pecho del cabellos blancos libero a la pequeña ave-rojiza, el buen marine se quedó al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo mientras la tripulación del recién llegado navío desde Mariejois se preparaba para interrogar al dúo dejado atrás por los piratas.

Los Mugiwaras y el chico de los tatuajes tomaron direcciones diferentes.

**++H++**

_El  cocinero no volvió al barco._

Se percató de ello con los lamentos de hambre y lloriqueos del estómago del Capitán, era más que el amanecer y solo el sombrero de paja pedía desayuno junto a la puerta sellada del comedor, los Mugiwaras restantes descansaban en sus camas, el espadachín vigilaba la distancia entre ellos y los marines de alto mando.

Water entro a la enfermería por unas cosas que requeriría para disculparse así como una chaqueta por el templado sol de la mañana, el peli-negro salió a cubierta, donde Tony contemplaba la dirección del aroma que le entristecía, Law tomo en cuenta la trayectoria en que el reno miraba para empezar con su búsqueda por la esencia de ese tipo de sangre tan escaso.

**++H++**

-Vamos Sr.Blackleg, desde la torre podremos buscar a sus compañeros- El capitán de tropa ofrecía su apoyo al desolado rubio.

-Sr.Blackleg, se resfriara si no se cubre- El mayor de ellos cargaba con mantas, esperando que su salvador le permitiera protegerle de sí mismo.

-Sr. Blackleg,  permítame suturar su brazo- El más tímido había usado su botiquín para limpiar toda la sangre que ensucio el suéter del cocinero, le faltaba una de las mangas, completamente desde su hombro derecho, la tela manchada fue desgarrada para permitirle atenderle.

El capitán de los piratas del corazón se acercó, los marines le observaron, por ello, con mover su mentón en dirección a la famosa torre marine, los subordinados del rubio (tal cual como el G-5) comprendieron la necesidad de espacio entre ellos, al fin y al cabo un Shichibukai tenía más autoridad que su salvador.

Un manto azulado cubrió el cuerpo del cocinero, quien escucho una orden del usuario con la que instantáneamente la humedad de su ropa se esfumo, el oji-azul no volteo, seguía observando el horizonte por sobre las olas que besaban el risco plagado de corales vivos.

-Quisiera que detuvieras esto, tu falta de respeto y honestidad contra mi vida- Desde la perspectiva de Trafalgar, el oji-azul miraba a la lejanía, jugando con una pequeña concha vulva que lanzaba al agua como tales rocas, junto a él existían muchas más por tirar.

El peli-negro no se acercó, presiono su agarre a su espada.

-Este complejo de semejanzas, te deteriora tanto a ti como a mí por tus constantes interrogaciones-

El moreno avanzo al lado de Sanji.

-Law, te soy indiferente…. te aliaste por Luffy por los D., no por mí, desearía que no me sofocaras por ser la carcasa de tu héroe, tu ídolo, tu padre, lo que Rosinante sea para ti, porque el pasado no está en tu mente-

_‘Me dejas anhelando ser tan admirable, tan humano, que me obsesiona tu conclusión, me ocasionas aceptarla’_

Soltó a Kikoku, se agacho frente al cohibido cocinero que le miro con ambos ojos, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que sus manos le hicieron en la batalla, el corte que le impacto no solo atravesó su ante-brazo hasta sus dedos, la línea seguía hasta el rostro del tez-blanca, el cabello que cubría su zona derecha desapareció en un corte irregular, su imagen era un desastre su ceja derecha y frente mostraban una herida palpitante a causa del agua salada en la que el cocinero se introdujo en su escape.

 _‘Piedad’_ , rogaban sus orbes azules, colores del cielo y el mar, un escalofrió recorrió el cuello de Water, ‘ _Por supuesto’_ , se repetía, titubeaba en responder, no obstante la mirada de Sanji no era la misma que Corazón, y si alguna vez lo fue, Law tenía la rotunda culpa de corromper la identidad del rubio al crear una grieta afectiva que permitía que la influencia de Trafalgar le contaminase. 

Sanji no era esa figura paterna que perdió, los ojos broncéanos de Rocinante fueron una ventana diferente, vaya que le hacía sentir como todo un hijo de puta, un desgraciado egoísta que podría lanzarse así mismo por el risco buscando el perdón del Mugiwara.

-Seguiré siento tu aliado, improbablemente tu amigo, obligatoriamente tu nakama, aunque quisiera romperte la cara he de lidiar contigo en el Nuevomundo, por órdenes del capitán-

La mente de Law se petrifico, colapso ridículamente en una inapreciable disculpa, normalmente los argumentos del cirujano quitaban el aliento a sus enemigos, esta vez Blackleg minuciosamente bloqueo su vocabulario, -Lo siento- repitió, -¿Me permites, Sanji-ya?- Levanto sus manos, acercándolas dudosamente a la cabellera del cocinero, quien asintió con curiosidad de lo que haría.

Con un pequeño **Room** como un tenue casco azul en su cabeza, el moreno jalo los mechones más largos de su corte, los arranco tal como Sanji recolectaba pequeñas ramas de romero fresco, Water les dejo caer en su frente, donde a ojos del otro, por magia su flequillo volvía a ser el mismo.

 _Law el estilista_ , le llamaría con burla desde ahora, el tez-blanca sonrió de malicia, un tenue - _¿Está bien?-_ Susurro el cirujano, con ello el rubio asintió tocando su cabello desde que la cortina azul se esfumo.

Contemplaron el mar en silencio hasta el punto en que distinguieron a un singular sombrero de paja saltando a orillas de la playa.

-No sé mucho de mí, Trafalgar, salvo que no mencione que viví entre navíos de marines mientras viajaba en el North blue, bajo el cuidado de diferentes cocineros, era la única sección que aceptaba a un niño como aprendiz, siempre a la mar, hasta que hui- Se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas, emprendió el paso para que le siguiera. – No olvides lo que hablamos aquí,- titubeo – Interprétalo como quieras-.

**++H++**

¿Que rondaba en la mente del cocinero?, insistirle en que le dejase de atormentar era comprensible, Law vivía para quien le protegió, prometiendo que limpiaría al mundo de los reinos que les invadieron así como el apellido Donquixote, un D. tenía una gran carga, antecedentes que cumplir, encontrar a otros de su raza para mejorar sus fuerzas.

Como humano poseído por el diablo a cambio de poderes.

Debía coexistir con esta sombra, esta duplicación de ese hombre que le ínsito un futuro y una larga existencia como pirata, de buenas intenciones y su propia justicia.

La pequeña prueba de existencia en la mano del moreno era la minúscula llave que le haría perder la cabeza, no por lo que era, si no lo que representaba y guardaba en su consistencia microscópica, los mechones que robo del cocinero funcionarían para su investigación científica, su metodología de campo termino con esa platica matutina, lo que restaba era el punto de partida, debía recordarse que requería lo mismo del problemático Diablo Celestial que visitarían en poco tiempo.

Un grano de coincidencia en la cadena familiar le provocaría un paro cardiaco.

**+++H+++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction.net borró pedazos y conversaciones, espero esta pag no me haga lo mismo, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; none, amistad  
> Aunque parece que no se centra directamente entre Law y Sanji, aún hay temas sobre esta comparación obsesiva (pacifica) del moreno, ya se darán cuenta del giro al mitad del fic.
> 
> *Este un Universo Alterno en que Sanji es el hijo de Corazon. (gracias a la innecesaria investigacion de Law)

**+++H+++**

El sol abrazaba con posesión los hermosos mosaicos que tapizaban la mágica  arquitectura del pueblo, la isla en la que arribaron contaba con colores en cada hogar, plaza e incluso el mismo suelo de las calles, de las cuales un peli-verde podría tomar referencia para volver por la misma ruta al barco, igual de funcional que los manglares enumerados.

Que belleza, que calidez  en cada esquina tanto las bellas damas y los niños se emocionaban al son de la campana del enorme reloj que decoraba el centro de la plaza mercantil, una que anunciaba un gran evento.

_Una ejecución._

Al investigar la ciudadela la joven arqueóloga se ínsito por la historia del lugar, con tanta paz y maravillas a la vista de los turistas, un elemento más grave se ocultaba entre la fachada de colores y comida.

-Deduje por los extraños patrones de color en los mosaicos que esta raza padece de Tritanopia, su percepción de tonos esta estropeada sin receptor de color azul- Recordó como contemplo uno de los mosaicos más visitados en la villa, los habitantes sobrevaloraban su hermosura pese que la peli-negra no percibía la misma obra, relaciono tal muro similar a un trabajo de su capitán, sin ofender.

Los Mugiwaras miraban ansiosos el puerto, esperando que Robin terminase con sus deducciones y que tan solo les mencionase si existía el poder de marines por alrededor, eso les daría a saber que era seguro que su Monkey andase suelto.

-Calma, Capitán-san,- Nico acaricio su propio cabello con paciencia, buscaba en su pequeña mochila un pequeño volante que le fue entregado durante su exploración. – Hoy se llevó a cabo una ejecución, ahogaron a un usuario por sus crímenes, espero que cuando cocinero-san llegue, la chica no este pudriéndose en el fondo del lago- Rio por su imaginación, visualizando a Blackleg rescatando a la joven acusada del color se su cabellera. (Según la descripción de la arqueóloga).

-¡QUEEE!, ¡¿SANJI YA SE FUE!?, ¡No es justo, Robin! – Volteo atónito esperando ver a su cocinero en el barco, desgraciadamente el rubio también se había colado al amanecer al pueblo junto con la morena, en ese momento sus nakamas restantes bajaron del barco, la ejecución no les incumbía ni impedía que curiosearan por la ciudadela.

-¡Oi, chicos, también quiero ir!- Grito el peli-negro desde la cabeza del Sunny, al saltar al muelle dejo a cargo a la morena, por supuesto, alguien debía cuidar a su prisionero.

Luffy bajo y corrió a toda velocidad, choco contra unos cuantos de los Mugiwaras, de entre ellos Nami.

Con algunos golpes en la cabeza para el peli-negro, los demás contemplaron las obras que Robin les describió, el cómo los mosaicos estaban instalados de una forma que daba mal gusto, los únicos colores que tenían su razón de ser eran los verdes y azules como representantes de escenas del mar y flores.

Tanto Franky como Trafalgar usaban gafas para el sol, el resplandor que se reflejaba en las paredes no les afectaba tanto como al resto que entre cerraba sus ojos para ver sin molestias, el suelo resplandecía tal como la nieve bajo la luz directa, probablemente por ellos la fisonomía de los habitantes se distinguía por sus ojos rasgados; Por otro lado, Luffy no le importaba mucho su salud, le interesaba saber cómo era que su cocinero rescataba a un criminal por solo ser una chica, una que no sabían si era un peligro tan grande o tan patética como para ser ejecutada por los habitantes.

**++1 horas antes++**

La multitud se reunía al filo la península que se abría a poca distancia del océano, los abucheos se dirigían a la plataforma de madera acosada por las personas que amenazaban con subir y golpear a la joven que no lucia culpable de haber sacrificado tantos niños como se rumoreaba por entre las familias que lloraban de felicidad por la próxima muerte de la joven.

La chica contaba con dos a tres décadas de edad, de cabellos verdes tan intensos como las hojas de enebro, tan esponjosos y ondulados que gritaban al igual que el brillo de sus ojos _‘inocente’_ , a pies descalzos y un simple vestido blanco hasta sus rodillas, lo que acentuaba su aspectos de prisionera eran unas pesadas esposas de Kairoseki en sus muñecas, una cuerda en su cuello la mantenía cerca de quien le ejecutaría al son de la primer campana.

-Después de tantos años aterrorizando a las jóvenes generaciones de nuestra raza, se te acusa, a ti, ¡maldito **Vodnik**! Por robarnos a nuestros seres queridos, tu regreso a esta isla te condena al castigo de muerte.- Jalo la cuerda que guiaba a la joven hasta la plancha de madera con un camino recto al fondo del agua. – Que su forma física no les engañe mi gente, ya no teman porque esta criatura ya no los arrastrara hasta su poso de cadáveres que derribamos en su ausencia- El hombre que hablaba en nombre de la población, alzaba su voz al denigrar a la frágil figura sentenciada por crímenes tan brutales y fantasiosos.

Desde los espectadores, Sanji conservaba su perfil bajo, caminando cada ciertos minutos más cerca de la plataforma, cuando decidió asistir a la ridícula celebración, esperó pacientemente por los hechos, los porque y el cómo de su sentencia, recordó los rumores que las personas compartían con él, nadie mencionaban ni señalaba a las víctimas, sin embargo, para Blackleg las personas se precipitaban sin escuchar a la seria chica que obedientemente les seguía sin abstenerse o protestar, simplemente lucia como un sacrifico.

Escucho la primer campanada, el hombre que disfrutaba del placer de empujar a la joven, sonrió, soltó la cuerda de la chica y la pateo, sin equilibrio por recuperar, la peli-verde comenzó a caer y el oji-azul tiro un dado en su mente, entre si intervenir o avergonzarse de su juramento como caballero.

**++H++**

Se abrió camino hasta el lago, con increíble velocidad para el ojo común, salto desde el filo de los espectadores, con pasos en el cielo atrapo a la acusada con sus brazos, los gritos de multitudes asustadas y enfurecidas se abalanzaron contra el cocinero, quien corrió de vuelta a la ciudadela topándose con un grupo de sus nakamas, a los cuales implico en su persecución, llevándolos a esconderse de los guardias y extraños cazadores de piratas que reclamaban su recompensa por la ex-prisionera.

-Blackleg-ya, tenía con certeza que eras el hombre más competente y sensato en esta tripulación- Observo a la amenazante plaga de cazadores pasar por el otro lado de las persianas del hogar que allanaron, -No obstante tus impulsos y complicaciones a nuestra misión no son más que un imprevisto, debemos dejar que la justicia se aplique, este es un potente usuario con historial misterioso.- Apunto con su dedo índice consecutivas veces a la usuaria protegida por el cocinero, a quien no le gustaba el rechazo del moreno y sus malas palabras.

-¿Quién te enseño esa última palabra?, ¿Luffy?,- Le contesto entre humo de tabaco, enfurecido por la vía contraria por la que Water quería escabullirse.

La chica seguía consiente de su alrededor, de como el Mugiwara le defendía, el cirujano le replicaba como si hubiese llevado una mascota que no alimentaria en su casa, Luffy jalaba las esposas de la culpable aunque el Kairoseki le debilitase.

Trafalgar no escucho más sobre lo satisfactorio que era salvar damas bajo sentencia de muerte, entre otros beneficios. De alguna manera el rubio convenció a capitán de los piratas del corazón para que liberase a la joven, al no contar con una llave, Water cortó las muñecas de sus manos permitiendo a los anillos caer con facilidad al suelo, mientras Sanji alagaba la belleza de una criatura tan creídamente inocente y pura… En ese momento tal ser activó su sospechada habilidad, se envolvía bajo cenizas que surgían de su cabeza protegiendo su cuerpo, todos los sombreros de paja retrocedieron en confusión.

Chopper se escondía en otra habitación mientras Brook se desmayaba y su alma supuestamente moría antes de que la chica los asesinase con tan rara sustancia que la defendía, los chicos permanecieron en silencio sin embargo Law usaba su mirada de _“te lo dije”_ sobre la cabeza del cocinero.

¿Qué esperaba Sanji que sucediera?, ¿Qué se convirtiera en una mariposa y le regalase un néctar de eterna fuerza?, ¿Qué les llevase a una isla mágica con aventuras a través de un portal?...¡No!, que volviera a su forma original por supuesto, un sofisticado hombre, tal cual se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus nuevas prendas, una gabardina de color melocotón equipada con instrumentos de su  profesión, su cabello solo cambio de estilo a uno similar pero menos pronunciado al de Franky hace dos años atrás, no tenía esos ojos rasgados como los habitantes, salvo que su característica más singular sería una llamativa cicatriz a la izquierda de su boca extendiendo la apertura de su boca ya suturada.

-Saludos, sombreros de paja.- Volteo a ver al cocinero, - Siento no tener el cómo poder agradecerte como ciertas _damas_ en peligro se ofrecerían, no obstante no puedo negar mi forma primaria,- Le tendió su mano como saludo al Chef, quien contenía sus lágrimas de decepción por ser un hombre quien le agradeciera con solo palabras vacías para él.

 -Te ofrezco mis servicios, estoy en deuda con usted.- Cuando Sanji devolvió el saludo por educación, el usuario apretó su agarre, -Mi tripulación está a su disposición.- Reviso de entre sus reportes, encontró la sección de los Mugiwaras, coincidiendo con su puesto, debía ser el joven mal trazado que no ofrecía una visualización justiciera para el rubio.

Con asco de por medio, Sanji se excusó de la pandilla con su cigarrillo para sentarse lejos del grupo que se acercaban curiosos al  ex-prisionero.

-Oi, ¿Por qué eras una mujer?- Con tal cuestión, Luffy examino a su próximo-amigo de pies a cabeza, el joven solo seguía con la mirada al acosador del sombrero de paja que metía sus manos entre sus bolsillos curioseando.

-Una equivocación mía, no soy muy prudente con mis imitaciones,- Sostuvo las muñecas de Monkey para que no siguiera arrebatándole sus instrumentos de su gabardina.

-¿Y eso fue obra de una fruta del diablo?- Murmuro entre dientes, Sanji le hablaba de espaldas y por deudas el joven respondió de inmediato, todos se percataron de cómo es que esquivo sin contestar nada que Trafalgar o Chopper le mencionaran, extrañamente el rescatado tenia preferencias.

A mano sobre su pecho, simulando el  hablar con un superior, poso como tal soldado, a pies juntos y mirada fija en la espalda del rubio –Fue con ayuda de la fruta que consumí, de procedencia mitológica, Sr. Blackleg-

Con escuchar el tono formal en que le contestaba, el cocinero volteo de reojo a con el hombre que desafortunadamente le engaño por su físico, no quería verle, no le importaba lo agradecido que estaba por tanta persecución. Como era de esperar Sanji lograba algo por lo que no se sentía orgulloso al menos una vez por isla.

-¿No tienes Nakamas con cuales reunirte?-

**++H++**

Observarle ejercer su profesión le demostraba que la gastronomía tenía más que ofrecer, más que un plato que te deje satisfecho, sino arte comestible, tan efímero, con pesadez en el pecho el cirujano, consumía lo que el chef le ofreciera (lamentándose en arruinar una obra tan apetitosa), aunque el rubio parecía ser de aquellos que ocultaban tus disgustos en una ensalada, el peli-negro confiaba con que no jugaría con su mal humor, posiblemente no había consumido una migaja de pan hasta el momento.

Con volver al barco, Sanji se dispuso a observar el acuario, hablo un poco con el nariz-larga, incluso con Zoro para que alguno le ayudasen a recolectar los peces que selecciono para una comida adelantada a sus horas, al final el espadachín cedió mencionando entre dientes _‘sobre cocineruchos que no querían mojarse por que ya se asearon temprano’_ y que _‘él no olía tan mal como otros días’_ en los que hasta Nico usaba una mano sobre su nariz para pasar por un lado suyo.

Con Luffy acompañando al nuevo chico que salvaron, le invitaron al barco que el hombre resultaba esperar, antes que le capturasen por supuesto el usuario tenia nakamas de su  misma edad que presumían su larga amistad unida por la investigación de la misma fruta que el chico comió, al parecer era la primera vez que la fruta era consumida.

Ambas tripulaciones navegaban a la par, saliendo de la isla a una gemela, no más lejos que tres horas de distancia, no habría preocupaciones por el campo magnético o el Log, lo único de especial de la próxima isla era su falta de civilización junto a una mínima maldición para quien la pisase.

Desde el Thousand los demás tripulantes terminaban atraídos por los saltos que Monkey daba al explorar el navío, no tan alto como el Sunny, sino extenso y profundo, los carpinteros regañaban al peli-negro por deshacer los nudos de la velas y mezclar las banderas marítimas que mostraban al final de la popa.

En el interior del Sunny, el servicio del banquete se completaba con rapidez, con ayuda de Water los platos y palillos de madera se colocaron a la par con sus lugares, la soya y alcohol en sus envases y vasos listos para consumirse, en la mesa de trabajo del cocinero, el arroz seria su principal ingrediente, utilizaba una maquina especial que Franky le dono como otro de sus inventos, en cual agregaba tazas de arroz acompañado de vinagre de arroz salvaje, otras mezclas con solo azúcar u otras especiales con alcohol.

Corto tiras de alga comestible mientras el pescado se freía, marinaba y hervía al otro lado de la mesa, cuando un trozo de pez estaba listo, de inmediato Sanji lo tomaba y lo emparejaba con el cubo de arroz que moldeo y pego con el alga como tal liga de goma para unirlos.

Seguía y continuaba recolectando sus ingredientes hasta llenar la inmensa tabla de madera al centro del comedor, con tanta variedad a la vista Trafalgar ansiaba apartar tan siquiera seis de cada tipo, no importaba si mordía alguno que fuera salado, le bastaba con lanzárselos a Luffy.

Al terminar con sus materiales, el oji-azul tomo las sobras de vegetales, arroz, pescado y un poco de carne para revolverlas en un arroz frito servido en un inmenso tazón rojo, uno que Law conocía como el plato especial del Capitán, por supuesto lo coloco en el lugar de Monkey acompañado de una cuchara y el jugo de mandaría que el mismo exprimió para no ser regañado por el chef ya que no le gustaban los estorbos.

Con simple indicaciones el Cirujano se dirigió a la puerta para hacer el vergonzoso llamado _a comer_ , Sanji tenía la costumbre de que un miembro de la tripulación al menos una vez debía avisar a los demás, la voz de Trafalgar no eran bien conocida por todos, su tono grave y bajo le era personal, por supuesto la cara de berrinche que le hizo al oji-azul le daba a saber que no se saldría con la suya, no era justo inventar tradiciones para ingenuos.

Se posiciono a orillas de la puerta, apartándose del umbral por donde el susodicho violento capitán se lanzaría hasta su asiento, con un grito corto anuncio la comida, sinceramente preferiría alzar la voz a usar una campana para llamar la atención de la tripulación.

Aunque la mayoría de los Mugiwaras se confundiera por no reconocer el dueño de tal tono, todos se reunieron tal como menciono, el Capitán escucho desde el otro barco a su aliado, por lo que con un calculado Gomu-Gomu, entró directo al comedor.

Law les observaba entrar por individual esperando que el ultimo hueco fuera su lugar para comer, aunque fuera un invitado tampoco le quitaría un lugar a un integrante, mientras la multitud de piratas pasaba por enfrente suyo, un cocinero empacaba un almuerzo para llevar, salió por la puerta de la enfermería, con tanto buffet para los comensales ellos podrían servirse por sí mismos.

El chico de los tatuajes se sentó a comer ocultando las ansias de acompañar al rubio, a quien distinguió por una de las ventanas, se dirigía al barco aliado.

**++H++**

El capitán del navío le esperaba al filo de la cubierta, donde la planicie de madera dejaba ver con claridad la mesa de jardín colocada a la par con dos sillas, para él y también para su anfitrión, las enormes velas frontales brindaban una tenue sombra que variaba conforme el viento con el que navegaban.

-Bienvenido Blackleg, tome asiento, pronto servirán el almuerzo- El peli-verde, a quien salvo, le señalo su lugar esperando que la conversación que tendrían les pondría de acuerdo sobre como equilibrar sus deudas.

-Traje un tanto de hospitalidad desde el Thousand Sunny- Deposito las cajas con alimentos al centro de la mesa, con cigarrillo entre dientes fingía que no le interesaba que sus platillos fueran una ofrenda, No obstante el joven mostraba hospitalidad aceptando con una sonrisa la comida que acepto y comenzó a devorar sin siquiera esperar que su propio chef les atendiera.

Se quitó sus lentes y dejo su gabardina en el perchero montado a un lado suyo. -Perfecto nombre para un barco tan radiante,- A boca llena de arroz habló, mirando de re-ojo la cabeza del sonriente barco, el león lucia tierno, no tan ideal para el barco más temido en el nuevo mundo. -¿El diseñador está abordo con ustedes?-.

-Mi capitán no dejaría tal persona atrás, aunque fuera un robot en ropa interior- Exhalo el humo de su palillo cancerígeno, por educación lo expulso a favor del viento que se alejaba de la mesa, las palabras del rubio quedaron a medias, como si a propósito buscara un nombre cual mencionar al final de su respuesta, por supuesto que su anfitrión entendió.

-Mi profesión no me permite entregar datos tal como una conversación casual- Trago sus porciones y limpio su boca con una servilleta, si el cocinero deseaba seriedad, esperaba que la cubierta no fuera tan expuesto para sus preguntas.

Sanji  giro sus ojos en torno a la estupidez de su anonimato, el joven rubio sabia a que pertenecía, llevaba esa evidencia en sus manos, unos característicos guantes de piel de dragón y los símbolos en ambas muñecas.

Desde uno de sus bolsillos, le mostro un par de accesorios de su propiedad, los mostro a su futuro colega _,_ uno de sus propios guantes, de un rojo vivo que captó la atención del usuario.

-Huru~,- Ahora a ojos cerrados y sonrisa amplia se percató de su identidad. -¿Así que estas bajo la tutela de la Reina Okama?- Sus labios en mueca burlona le mostraban la malicia que atraía que estuviera en las tierras de la creadora de milagros.

El gruñido entre dientes del cocinero no era lo que esperaba pero eran buenas noticias que Emporio volvía a las andanzas de conspiración con más aprendices de sus técnicas protegidas por sus sub-lideres.

-Wasp, **Munch Wasp** es mi nombre, no puedo decir más allá de esto-

-¿Que propósito tienen?-

El peli-verde se atraganto con el mismo té que bebía, el cocinero de su barco les preparo la mesa mientras el capitán indirectamente se burlaba por la categoría de Okama-revolucionario que el oji-azul no lucia superficialmente. Dijo que no soltaría más, pero la mirada del tez blanca le exigía que escupiera hasta el esqueleto.

-Búsqueda y _rescate_ , hemos de recolectar las migajas del siglo vacío con la fruta que porto se llevaría a cabo una segunda fase para la misión.-

-¿Qué es lo hace tu fruta?, además de engañarme para que te rescate.- Tomo el tenedor a su derecha y exploro la pasta y salsa de crema que representaba su plato principal.

-¿Rencoroso, joven Blackleg?.- Devoró su plato tan irrespetuosamente como el Mugiwara.

-Con los hombres, sí. Dime que es lo hace.-

-Me retire al mar para encontrar un lugar apropiado para ella, salvo que dadas las circunstancias en el océano, termine consumiéndola.- Se desvió de un resumen aunque Sanji le matase con su ceja fruncida. – Debía entregársela a Kuma, mi maestro, pero jamás volvió de su misión, ahora debo conquistar esta forma, este **Zoan Mitológico** , previamente un Demonio de Regeneración.-

-Es un poder con el que no puedo dudar al crear, la reactivación de células desde las cenizas es un trabajo cansado.-

-Prácticamente… ¿Revives?, ¿Curas moribundos?-

-No, no soy ningún acolito…Dejémoslo en que “yo” regenero un cuerpo olvidado en el polvo estelar que nunca se destruyó, la regeneración comienza con el cuerpo físico, para ello necesito un humano…vivo…- Pauso dejando que el rubio digiriera la cruda verdad de su creación, que su misión de resurrección no era solo tronar sus dedos y ¡Bravo!, tu mejor amigo volvía al mundo mortal _con la misma edad del cuerpo usado._

El chef le observaba directamente, en silencio se recargo en su silla, con su mano le insistía que prosiguiera, su cigarrillo era un buen respaldo para el postre.

-El cuerpo entra en coma hasta que el dueño del objeto de quien deseo traer de vuelta encuentre este “recipiente”.- Aunque el cocinero no necesitara que le diera ejemplos con su taza y tenedores, entendió a buen paso las instrucciones, no preguntaba nada al respecto.

-No es fácil ver a la muerte una y otra vez, jamás tiene la misma forma….ni la manera tan amigable de traer espíritus.- El revolucionario masajeo su frente y alboroto su cabello, frustrado por recordar sus habilidades en acción, lo suyo no era magia y brillos, si no esencias pútridas y un pacto más allá de perder su habilidad para nadar.

Ambos recopilaron sus platos y demás vajilla sobre la charola de dónde provino, habrán consumido un solo plato pero la pasta satisfacía con rapidez.

-El Vodnik vivía en el fondo del lago en la isla mayor Coe-Ru, ahogaba a sus víctimas y revivía con sus restos a sus amigos del infierno, cuando salía de caza su aspecto podría ser infinito, pero su cabello verde le delataba.- Insistió en cambiar el tema, no quería que su salvador ideara algo estúpido.

Sanji se encontraba extremadamente sumiso en sus pensamientos, eso no le agradaba.

-Vale, puedo decirte porque tengo esto – Señalo su cicatriz creciente desde sus labios. –Me castigaron por robar las cenizas de un monje, los guardias inmortales del West Blue son buen entrenamiento para _expertos,_ pero no te dejes atrapar para distraerlos, no les gusta dejar solo moretones.-

**++H++**

-Se dice que **Vodnik** fue quemado, sometido por un usuario y enterrado vivo cerca del árbol semejante a Adam, donde probablemente sus raíces sagradas lo redujeron a una fruta del diablo…¿Bastante injusto no lo creen, ser todo un conquistador desde el infierno y ser revivido en una fruta tan poderosa?-

-¿Significa que debemos ir por Sanji-kun?, ya saben, por si resulta ser un sádico caníbal de inframundo- El nariz-larga mostraba su preocupación tras escuchar a todas la victimas antes de su final, Robin se enorgullecía de su investigación de campo.

-Nah, no siento nada raro.- El sombrero de paja robo un puñado de Hosomakis* que su aliado baño en soya antes de atraparlos con sus palillos, el cirujano ya tenía planeado robarle el estómago al capitán en un futuro.

-El cocinero sabe cuándo retroceder,- Con firmeza Roronoa esquivaba las manos de Monkey, -Si el barco huye le podremos alcanzar.- Mastico con placer el arroz cocido en alcohol, le maravillaba el sabor mezclado con su bebida adulterada.

-¡Así es Zoro- _bro_!,- Con un pulgar arriba, Franky agradeció el cumplido para su barco.

Al cabo de otra hora, con la voz de su chef desde el exterior, quienes terminaron de comer salieron al llamado de encontrarse con tierra firme, las velas se recogieron para evitar un impacto y Blackleg se encontraba al frente procurando el control del timón, el mismo que Franky retomo para afinar las mejoras del barco.

Sanji volvió a la cocina para recoger los platos y lavarlos, aunque Zoro se quedara adentro ya que era su turno de ayudar con tan siquiera la escoba, el cocinero le ahuyento para que le dejase solo, el cirujano de la muerte se quedó en el desayunador aun disfrutando el resto del té que Brook dejo en su termo mencionando que _‘no tenía estomago para más’_.

El tez blanca se colocó su mandil, uno de los pocos recuerdos del East, aunque contara con muchos otros que sus nakamas le regalaron, seguía prefiriendo el que Zeff empaco entre sus cuchillos.

….

-No saldrás del barco hasta que el Usuario se retire.-

 _¿Escuchó bien?,_ uno de los platos se resbalo de sus manos devuelta al agua, _¿La vajilla no le dejo escuchar lo esencial entre esa orden?,_ no entendía la autoridad de Trafalgar, o la que insinuaba tener, tampoco debía darle una mueca tan arrogante si no anhelaba pelear _, ¿Por qué carajos esa era una orden, de él, su NO capitán?_ , Si el peli-negro se molestaba por su interacción con ese hombre que apenas conocía, a altas posibilidades, su querida Mellorine tenía algo que ver con su negatividad.

Pese que el cocinero no lo supiera, No obstante, mientras hablaban, Roronoa se encargaba de rastrear el barco del revolucionario, el mismo que cambio de ruta a alguna otra orilla de la isla, Munch sabia con qué propósitos llego a esas tierras sin embargo los Mugiwaras le seguían ciegamente.

-Robin-shwan, ¿cierto?,- A espalda tensa debía consumir otro cigarrillo, su encendedor dorado siempre atraía la mirada del oji-gris a sus manos.

-Nico-ya tiene razón en toda ocasión, lo aprendí con escucharles, si ella entiende que Wasp es un peligro, entonces creo en su palabra.- Termino su té, consciente de lo que se aproximaba, retomo su espada en su mano diestra, si el tono de Sanji se intensificaba entonces Luffy tendría que salir de su escondite tras la ventana en la que espiaba.

-Te lo pregunte antes, deberías recordarlo, rotundamente dijiste “Si”, así que lo haré por la tripulación,- Retiro su mandil al dejarlo arrumbado sobre el fregadero. –El verdadero encanto de esa conversación es que sin decirlo claramente estuviste de acuerdo.- Exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo en camino a la puerta, con aproximarse a ella, rápidamente el moreno se levantó de su asiento.

-Apártate, Trafalgar- El mencionado se interpuso en su ruta a la puerta, ahora con ambos mirándose fijamente con enojo la tensión se volvía tan peligrosa como los enfrentamientos del cocinero y el espadachín.

-Aunque lo hagas, llegaremos a Dressrosa, no me hagas herirte, Blackleg-ya.-

-Sigues de acuerdo con esto, te beneficiara, al final soy solo un sacrificio que salió a la mar para llegar aquí.- Sin desviar la mirada pretendía no deprimirse por entender su vida de ese modo, _desde su perspectiva._

-Tu valor es el mismo que del tus otros nakamas, ¡Desecha esta idea ahora mismo!- Iniciaron los gritos y la posible violencia con la que amenazaba con Kikoku al Chef que levantaba sus piernas calentándose. –Sea lo que haga Wasp es un peligro.-

-Apuesto que eso dicen tus muchachos sobre ti,- Le provoco buscando que sacara los cuernos para perder el control, si lo distraía lograría fugarse.

-No busco tu vida para solucionar mi pasado, hay que derribar algunos alfiles contra Doflamingo, sin conocer los riesgos no quiero imprudencias proviniendo de ti.- Abrió un **Room** que había reposado en su mano mientras le respondía, con el tono azul a su alrededor Luffy apareció por la puerta desde la enfermería, su cara era tan amigable como la de Water en ese momento.

_Ahora o jamás, huye, huye…_

Sanji se impulsó por el punto ciego del cirujano, esquivando su espada le pateo en el estómago con su pierna derecha mientras la izquierda le empujo contra el sillón y le hundía contra la pared, pese que el rubio alcanzo a salir del comedor el filo de la Nodachi* del peli-negro le alcanzo, pese que no percibió dolor alguno, lo que le distrajo fue el cuerpo de su Capitán lanzado contra él, ambos aterrizaron sobre el césped de la cubierta accidentalmente rompiendo el pasamanos de madera durante la caída.

-SANJI- Monkey se levantó del suelo, su rostro rasguñado por la madera rota no eran nada a comparación de su mirada desaprobatoria, ¡Claramente Robin descifro su propósito contándoselo a los demás!, Por supuesto que aprovecharía esa oportunidad, traer de vuelta al mundo físico a la persona que importaba más que él, si le traía a la vida Law no tendría por qué navegar con ellos, no existiría peligro alguno contra el Ten Yasha.

-Eres valioso para Mugiwara-ya, Cora-san me enseño que debía proteger a los “buenos de corazón”, toda esta tripulación lo es, no dejare que comentas una tontería por mis ideas- Salió del comedor sosteniendo más que su espada, con ver lo que Water aprisionaba en su otra mano le horrorizo percatarse de lo que le faltaba.

 **Su mano izquierda** , desde su muñeca esa extremidad desapareció, sin dolor de por medio se petrifico al saber que pudo perder un fragmento de su existencia. -Devuélvela, D. Trafalgar.-

-Te matarás con o sin ella, te la daré si acatas mis órdenes y las de Mugiwara-ya también.-

Se le dificultaba quitarse su saco de vestir con solo una mano, deshizo sus seis botones, seguido de botar sus zapatos tan impacientemente, retrocedió a las orillas del Sunny, esquivo esos brazos escurridizos del sombrero de paja que intentaban atraparle, lo que dificultaba su huida era el molesto teletransporte que Law invocaba en él en cuanto saltaba al mar.

Entendió perfectamente el método en que lo lograría, confiaba en esa pequeña esperanza que el Zoan le ofrecía para que su vida rindiera frutos, dar un espíritu por otro era digno del Romance de un hombre, Si reunir a un padre y su hijo implicaba sacrificar al verdadero hijo biológico, entonces descansaría satisfecho.

Tras insistencias y gritos, comprendió la forma en que Water le atraía una y otra vez al barco, se percató de los intervalos de su habilidad, por lo que al patear a Luffy al mar y obligarle a salvarlo mientras él se sumergía fue todo un éxito, aseguro su distancia con un **Blue Walk** que manipulaba para llegar rápidamente al barco de Munch donde él le esperaba como tal planeado.

 

**+++H+++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hosomakis*: Estilo en que se sirve el arroz, como el sushi de occidente pero de trozos más gruesos sin ser presentado como un rollo cortado.  
> Nodachi*: Es el tipo de espada que usa Law, es como el doble de larga que una Katana.
> 
> El shot está dividido en tres, para que no tengan del doble de espera mientras me faltan otros 10k por completar como final.  
> Hay ilustraciones de los personajes (Oc’s) que estan disponible en mi pag Fb.  
> Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación. Quedaría otro capitulo mas de esta mini-saga.  
> advertencias de "Surrealismo" y cosas sobrenaturales, ya saben, mas raro que los Rooms de Law  
> 

-Sombrero de paja, hay que interceptarlo, ¡Despliega a tus colegas ahora!- Buscó con la mirada al capitán que apareció en el cielo y aterrizo con gracia ya que el **Room** de Law le salvo de caer al mar por última vez.

Corrió hasta poder ver donde su cocinero se sumergió en su huida, -Uhgg, ¡No podemos!- Se resignaba alborotando su cabello por el fracaso, su sombrero olvidado era cargado por la navegante confundida por la inexplicable riña. –Nadie es tan rápido como Sanji, ni el submarino puede alcanzarlo.- Se apoyó de la barandilla insistiendo que él saltaría pese que se hundiría al tocar el agua, con ayuda de Ussop retenían a Luffy de seguir al rubio.

-Entonces buscaremos el barco antes de su llegada- Se dio media vuelta para reunir a todos los presentes tras fracasar a la defensiva, la suela de sus botas aplastaba cruelmente el pasto, el resentimiento de su fallo emanaba tal como su Haki que mareaba a los más débiles de los sombreros de paja.

-¡Zoro está en ello!- Luffy no aparto su vista del último lugar donde su colega se sumergió, contesto agitado, lo que más le encabronaba era que subestimara al peli-verde en su peor habilidad.

-¡Sabia que él no lo lograría!,- _‘Le permití ir para encargarme yo mismo de Sanji-ya’_ , sin darse cuenta apretaba la muñeca de la valiosa mano que tomo del rebelde Sombrero de paja, detuvo su mirada en ella al percatarse que Blackleg aún seguía moviendo sus dedos, por supuesto algunos apartaban la mirada de ello, había que ser firme de mentalidad para ver un miembro humano agitarse así. -Tenía plena confianza en que no lo dejaría fugarse, aunque ahora habrá que avanzar por la isla.-

-¡Que todos salgan ahora!, se terminó la pelea,- Sin necesidad de repetir su orden, todos los piratas se reunieron alrededor de los dos capitanes, -Preparen toda la armería con la que cuenta el barco, de alguna manera u otra extraeremos eventualmente a Sanji-ya del interior del navío.-

Ussop y Franky buscaron la pólvora para los cañones mientras Nami con ayuda de Robin revisaban la ruta por la cual deberían rodear la isla, sin inseguridad ni opiniones, Luffy se lanzó al bosque de la playa adelantándose por sí mismo ya que según él _si recorría la orilla encontraría el barco de su enemigo_ , revolucionario o no, Monkey decidía a los de su bando dependiendo como respetaban a sus amigos.

-Tony-ya,- De rodillas se agacho hasta ver al malinterpretado mapache a los ojos. –Tengo entendido que puedes buscar a tus colegas sin Vivre cards.- Se quitó su sombrero blanco para evitar que su sombría mirada aterrara al nariz-azul.

-Hump- Asintió, sus ojos grises brillaron al ser necesitado en su misión de rescate, se convirtió en cuadrúpedo al momento de saltar a la arena, con cuidado percibió la dirección del viento, sin conseguir una guía de olor volteo a ver al cirujano que ahora se encontraba a un lado suyo.

-Es difícil, aún está en el agua, habrá que avanzar y esperar que suba a tierra.-

-Adelántate, viajaremos a favor del viento, tú y Luffy-ya revisen el lado contrario.-

Sin adiós de por medio, el moreno volvió al barco que se apartaba de la marea baja con ayuda de su sistema de paletas, mientras ellos se movían en el mar, el sombrero de paja saltaba a grandes alturas para conseguir una vista de águila, Chopper le seguía ciegamente con la esperanza que el peli-negro usara su habilidad para escuchar la voz interior del tez blanca.

**++H++**

Cuando encontró el navío, la cubierta y popa relucían por el sombrío mar, la mitad del barco fue sumergido pese que el mástil de vigilancia se delataba por la cúpula de bulbo, un detalle tan único, una característica similar a el alegre león que llevaba el Sunny.

Sanji emergió del agua al desviarse lejos de ser rastreado, por los accesos descritos por Wasp el rubio encontró su temporal refugio, el segundo al mando del barco le recibió al llevarle al interior del barco, los largos pasillos se identificaban por sus rutas, las líneas de luz del techo cambian de color dependiendo del destino, sin gran cantidad de puertas, las ventanas  mostraban el interior de los estudios, los almacenes de documentos y el gran comedor de donde _despistadamente ignoro la cabellera de moho que se encontraba ahí._

Sus pies descalzos se irritaban ante los cambios de madera y acero en el suelo, sus pasos húmedos seguían a su guía que vestía una sola prenda algo parecida al uniforme que los piratas del corazón usaban, pese que su tono triste azulado y capas negras concordaban con el uniforme de los revolucionarios, del mismo tipo que visitaban el _Reino de Kamabakka_ cuando la reina Ivankov recibía sus noticias.

-Abran las puertas, Blackleg tendrá acceso a los dormitorios.- Reafirmo los permisos que el rubio obtenía al incluirse entre la inmensa tropa que se encontraba entre las divisiones interiores del barco.

Durante su corta visita por la mañana apenas si dio un vistazo a la cocina y demás jardines del exterior, con ello le parecía suficiente espacio para los pocos tripulantes a los que fue presentado.

El recorrido fue tan largo que sería obvio que se encontraran en el otro extremo del barco, en un nivel profundo ya que la oscuridad era más sólida con sus sombras.

-Podrás tomar un cambio de ropa entre otras cosas, pasa, el capitán te espera.- El peli-purpura que le trajo hasta ahí abrió la puerta corrediza, desde un interruptor colgante activo las pastillas de luz que le mostraron el supuesto almacén de donaciones que las susodichas afiliaciones daban al inmenso equipo de investigación, más bien, a la división del ex-revolucionario Bartholomew Kuma.

A su derecha tres armarios de inventario se encontraban de un solo lado de la pared sus puertas dobles alcanzaban el techo, al abrirlos la ropa conservada en bolsas colgaban de ganchos, una forma fácil de seleccionar sus medidas.

Para cuando lleno su canasta de cambio, sobre una de las camas que se apilaban en cuatro niveles; desde la parte superior un par de botas colgaban, las mismas que le pertenecían a un dormilón Wasp que roncaba.

Su espera fue larga y aburrida, tal parecía así por el rompecabezas a medio terminar encima de la tercer cama.

Evitando que una conversación prolongara su baño, en silencio se retiró a la puerta anterior al almacén, donde se le indico que era uno de los pocos baños individuales, parecía que los subordinados de Munch no les agradaba mucho los privilegios aunque fuese el nuevo del grupo, ninguno le miro directamente no obstante a causa de su Haki de observación claramente leía aquellos  sentimientos que le indicaban otras opiniones.

-Espero sean de tu agrado-

La voz del peli-verde le desubico de su concentración al secar su cabello, se quitó la toalla de su cabeza para ver como Munch le pedía su opinión de aquel par de zapatos formales que dejo al pie de la cama.

-No hay necesidad de esto,- Se dejó caer en la cama adyacente. –Pronto me iré-

-Respira con tranquilidad Blackleg, huir de tus colegas piratas necesitara más que distancia, zarparemos en menos de dos horas o en una si encuentro un Eternal Pose- Volvió a tomar los zapatos y los dejo en el regazo del rubio, seguido de tomar unos cerillos y encender una vela de cera, una muy alta de líneas que indicaba la hora. – En la quinta línea habrá que salir-.

El aroma de la cera broto como tal perfume cítrico que usaba Robin e incluso el olor le traía recuerdos del Merry-go, tranquilizando su espalda el cocinero cerraba sus ojos lentamente perdiendo la consciencia, cuando su cabeza toco la almohada Munch cerró la puerta  tras de sí.

-La isla de cinco estrellas en vigilancia Marine será la mejor distracción-

**++H++**

El Thousand Sunny navego a ciegas entre los profundos ríos por los cuales seguían en líneas curvas hasta el final de la ruta marítima, con la ayuda de Luffy indicando las vueltas correctas y Chopper señalando el camino, la tripulación encontró a su enemigo tras tres horas de búsqueda, al final del camino el barco pirata tuvo que ser dejado atrás tras estancarse en cierto punto de la isla.

Ambos capitanes, Ussop, Robin y Franky, e incluso un _alga parlante_ que encontraron por casualidad, subieron sin permiso al velero del supuesto amigo Munch, el equipo del sombrero de paja no se separaba tras darse cuenta de que todos los revolucionarios abordo le rodearon en son de curiosidad.

-Sus intenciones, _piratas_.-

No se percibía como tal pregunta, si no como una demanda por pisar su territorio.

Con un paso por enfrente de sus amigos, Luffy les enfrentó, -¿Dónde está el tipo de los lentes, el no-pirata _Wash_?- A brazos cruzados y ojos fijos, sus seguidores percibían el Haki intensificado del chico de chaleco rojo.

Por delante de sus enemigos, el susodicho segundo al mando, un hombre de cabello purpura les respondió. –El señor Munch está descansando, como todo usuario se ha agotado. Somos la guardia nocturna por si no se percataron de la hora que es, les pedimos en advertencia que abandonen la cubierta.-

Monkey se dirigió a la segunda planta de la cubierta, una a la que salto tras escuchar el balbuceo del peli-purpura, la imprudencia del Capitán obligo al revolucionario a desenfundar su rifle al igual que toda la tropa que apuntaba al resto de los sombreros de paja.

-Todo es tan sospechoso, ¡Si no tuvieran la culpa de que Sanji no esté, al menos se apenarían por nuestro colega!- La tristeza del nariz-larga le llevaba a hablar con total sinceridad y honestamente los revolucionarios _como se hacían llamar_ , sudaban a mares.

-Díganos entonces donde está el cejas rizadas,- A no mejor descripción, Roronoa desenfundo a Sandai Kitetsu, le siguió Trafalgar con su espada el doble de largo por lo que su filo alcanzaría hasta el barco entero si les atacaba con bajo la luz de su **Room**.

El nombre de Sanji era pronunciado constantemente por el Sombrero de paja que se reusaba a callarse, sin aun adentrarse al navío una notificación llego al pleno comienzo de la riña.

-Jun, Señor Jun, ¡Falta uno de los barcos de salvamento!- Un chico de similar uniforme apareció y se detuvo en seco a reportar la ausencia al segundo al mando, el cual vergonzosamente se encontraba en el suelo sometido por el filo del trio de espadas del peli-verde.

-Debió ser el capitán…- Escupió un suspiro de tención al mirar fijamente al espadachín, con su mano le indico al chico que no debía acercarse pese que la batalla que apenas comenzó se interrumpió para oír al crio.

-Ya escucharon Sombreros de paja, bájense de mi maldito barco,- Jun se repuso al sentarse de piernas cruzadas esperando que Zoro le quitase sus armas de encima.

-Rápido Luffy-ya, no están aquí.- Las ordenes de Law fueron correctamente escuchadas por el peli-negro, posiblemente el enemigo no tenía idea alguna de lo que Wasp planeaba con el cocinero, ahora que se percataba, la mano del tez-blanca guardada en un bolso que colgaba de su cinturón _se movía constantemente_ , el rubio seguía alejándose e inconscientemente usaba su mano como si aún la tuviera con él.

-¿Ellos no saben nada?,- Zoro le señalo con su barbilla a todos los demás subordinados alrededor del peli-purpura y el.

-Ciertamente ex-cazador de piratas,- El segundo al mando reconocía que el haber compartido unas copas con el peli-verde en su propia nave hace apenas unas horas, este no dudaría en averiguar de qué lado el mismo se encontraba. – Munch tiene malos hábitos, no le dejes divertirse.-

**++H++**

-No me interesa si Sanji-ya volvió a la isla, tendremos que seguir al barco de algún modo.- Susurrando, Water contemplaba como el barco que flotaba en la laguna artificial se ensamblaba y se sumergía tal como si resistiera la misma presión del mar que su querido Submarino amarillo.

-Ciertamente pueden fingir que Sanji abandono el barco, salvo que, ¿porque están abandonando la isla **sin** el capitán?- Robin volvió a abrir sus ojos y des-cruzar sus manos regresando de su “infiltración” gracias a su fruta. – Tienen cuatro Log poses al timón, no sabemos qué dirección tomaran al salir a mar abierto.-

Todo el equipo de piratas bajó de los inmensos árboles, la fauna en tierra era muy densa y se agitaba constantemente pese que los misteriosos arboles eran los únicos estáticos al suelo.

A orillas de donde se detuvo el Thousand con prisa Luffy subió al barco exigiendo que retrocedieran para salir del bosque, con la idea de Franky para salir volando de ahí con ayuda del mismo mecanismo del barco.

Law necesitaba más tiempo para alguna mísera táctica, ni siquiera tenía el período necesario para separar al grupo por oficios o características que ocuparía en el rescate.

-Me quedare, no les necesito para buscarlo por mi cuenta así como ustedes no dependen de mí.- Reviso lo único que necesitaría consigo, por lo que el filo de **Kikoku** seguía estable como para cortar cabezas, la gabardina que vestía servía para llevar su espada en su espalda, por lo que sus manos y pies se ocuparían de moverle por la isla.

El terreno de la isla se trasladaba por lo que tenía que seguir caminando mientras hablaba con la tripulación en el barco.

-Sube al barco Traffy, no puedes quedarte y tampoco debemos dejarlo ir muy lejos.- Nami defendía la creencia de que dejar atrás la aterradora isla.

-Por alguna razón fingieron que el usuario y Sanji abandonaron el barco, hay probabilidades de que si nos separamos **uno** de nuestros equipos volverá al lugar correcto.- Robin asumía las mismas teorías que el peli-negro, ciertamente los revolucionarios protegían la entrada al barco así como no les impedían ir a revisar el inmenso trozo de tierra en el que estaban parados.

-Vamos Nami-ya.- Se dio la vuelta asumiendo que la navegante bajó lista para la aventura.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- Nerviosa se aferró del brazo del tirador negándose a explorar junto al cirujano, en quien no confiaba totalmente pese a todas la vergüenzas que Luffy le hizo pasar a lo largo de su actual compañía.

-Si subí al Sunny con ustedes el que siga la corazonada de Trafalgar no es del todo descabellado- Franky bajo junto a Water, quien aún esperaba a la dueña del Log Pose.

-¡Franky!-

Quien grito su nombre no fue la peli-naranja, si no quien aclamo por el ciborg fue el capitán que lanzo a su propia navegante a manos del robot _literalmente._

-Cuídalos Torao.- Monkey se despidió cortamente de su aliado, seguido de pedir un **Coup de Burst** para alcanzar a sus enemigos.

**++H++**

-¿Que quiere ese hombre de Sanji-kun?-

-Cierto…Sombrero de paja-ya tiene la costumbre de que permanezcan ignorantes hasta el último momento, tan leales cuando la vida peligra.- Water se sostenía con firmeza de la camisa de Franky, quien cargaba con Nami y Law sobre su espalda mientras se trasladaba en su **modo tanque** , un todo terreno.

-Esto es culpa mía, no en el sentido de que él pueda morir en el trascurso de la búsqueda, no obstante mis ideas elaboraron unas más locas en él.- No miraba fijamente a su compañera, el camino al frente suyo cada vez se recorría más rápido, según la dirección que tomaban esperaban llegar al centro de la isla.

-¿Algo de esto es de lo que tú y Sanji hablaban a solas en la cocina?- Seguramente la amante de las mandarinas buscaba por culpables, le tomo tiempo aceptar que confiaba en el cirujano, si Luffy lo hacía ciegamente ¿no tenía por qué dormir con un arma en su mesa de noche _?. ‘Aquello fue por una semana, pero por si acaso….’_

-De esta maldita idea, no, - Negó con su cabeza.- Para evitar futuros sacrificios Sanji-ya se adelantó, creyendo que su intercambio terminaría con la alianza.-

-Habla claro chico-Trafa. Dinos que _super_ bobería elaboro el cejas rizadas.- El peli-azul  le amenazo, tal como Nami, el tampoco entendía mucho del dilema pese que seguir la corriente se le daba muy bien a los piratas cuando destrozaban sin reusarse a las órdenes del capitán.

-Omitiré ciertas partes y lo diré de este modo.- Suspiro creyendo que su gorra le escondería de la intimidación la navegante. – Abandonara su puesto como cocinero, olvidara su sueño,  dejara a Luffy-ya y a ustedes, ¡Traerá a la vida a un Donquixote a cambio de SU ESTUPIDA CABEZA HUECA, ESE CEJAS RARAS Y RIDICULAS ES IGUAL DE IMPERTINENTE QUE SU PADRE!- Se diría que conscientemente exclamaba cada palabra con un tono más intenso y furioso, con el cual Nami se encogía asustada por la sorpresiva violenta voz de Law.

-Traffy, será mejor que respires…- No había donde correr o esconderse, si pocas veces le escuchaba hablar verle incontrolable por poco y la incitaba a soltarse de su medio de transporte, pese que por otro lado ¡Nami también encendió su rabia tras digerir las locuras del rubio!

-SANJI-KUN ESTA EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS SI CREE QUE PUEDE DEJAR LA TRIPULACION SOLO POR QUE _QUIERE_ , **PRIMERO** TENDRA QUE PAGARME TODO LO QUE TOCO DE **MI** EN PUNKHARZARD ANTES DE MANDAR SU PERVERTIDO TRASERO AL OTRO MUNDO-

¡Qué gran rencor por cuentas pendientes!, no olvidemos que el ofendido y mortificado del equipo de rescate era el cirujano de la muerte.

-Chicos, que tal si dejan de gritar en mis orejas de robot y respiramos, repitan conmigo, un Sunny, dos Sunnys....,- Quien creería que Franky necesitaría de una terapia exprés para apaciguar a sus pasajeros, peor aún que llegaran al número veinte para que ambos se callaran.

-Nami, Nami-ya, tendremos problemas para discutir esto entre nosotros,- Con su rostro en una expresión rencorosa le pedía a la navegante que le siguiera el paso al recomponerse tras desahogarse.

Ella sí que era la reina de la furia ¡Imagina lo que haría si fuera una usuaria Logia! Talvez perdería su forma física entre sus regaños.

-Creí que los planes de tu colega te entristecerían…- ‘ _¿Quién era la victima aquí?_ ’ Law no, sin duda alguna el chico de los tatuajes era un **cómplice** que se acobardo en la ejecución del proyecto.

-Seré la flor más femenina de la tripulación, ¡Pero!, Si mis amigos tienen problemas yo los pondré en su lugar,- Con un suspiro de indignación continuo. –Nuestro capitán nos enseñó el momento correcto para llorar y pelear, por suerte yo sé cuándo huir. Supere las decisiones suicidas de Sanji-kun en muchas ocasiones, es típico de él, lo aprendió de Zoro y de ese raro Samurái-

Volteo a ver al peli-negro, -Sus decisiones me lastiman, ¿Cómo es que Luffy sabe de esto y ni siquiera lo ato al barco?- Los ojos preocupados de Nami no encontrarían nada de confort en el nervioso Water.  
  
-En realidad Luffy-ya está entre ambos bandos pero la insolencia de Sanji-ya lo dejo de nuestro lado; Escúchenme ambos, Debemos alejar al fenómeno verde, a pocos metros del cocinero nos sorprenderá si nos descuidamos-  
  
Al momento arribaron al obstáculo que no se esperaba en su camino, el centro de la isla contaba con una caída aproximada a los ochenta grados, una forma muy salvaje de bajar seria sobre el mismísimo Franky, no obstante la tierra emergía del fondo, por lo que bajar con precaución les llevaría una eternidad, lo peor era que desconocían lo que yacía al fondo.

Tanto Law como Nami bajaron del BattleFranky, con fuerza se aferraron de los árboles que no seguían la corriente del suelo.

-¿Podremos bajar?- El carpintero se asomó, el pasto subía como tal agua en una cascada invertida, en el centro había un conjunto de árboles que parecían crecer desde el fondo del hueco.

-¿Que te hace pensar que están ahí?- Los nervios de Nami volvieron, recordó por que los acompañaba, ella no creía ser una buena contrincante para el loco Munch sin embargo el Log Pose tenía que permanecer en tierra.

Encontraron montañas, casas abandonadas, lagunas y cuevas, salvo que los chicos escogieron el lugar más oscuro posible.

-Parece un acogedor lugar de fines malvados- El escondrijo convenció al peli-azul, volteo donde el cirujano para su aprobación.

 -Si saltamos, desconozco dónde terminaremos, no obstante no sé cómo solucionar esto con una _operación_ , caeremos por las malas así que traten de no separarse- La lejanía del terreno se llenaba en tinieblas, lo peor podría ser que fuera otro estanque, el único que sufriría seria el peli-negro con su habilidad de hundirse.

Franky se levantó con sus piernas normales, con sus manos gigantes tomo a la amante de las mandarinas y con la otra al roba corazones que se había aferrado con todo y uñas al árbol al reusarse a ser un muñeco, _¡Necesitaba respeto, como uno  de los **Guerreros del mar** no debía dejarse manipular como un juguete!._

Si el ciborg les sostenía con firmeza y no les asfixiaba podrían terminar juntos al concluir la caída.

Con gritos de la peli-naranja, la caída tornaba de mal en peor a tremendamente horrible, la rapidez de la tierra que subía descontrolaba al carpintero, se entre cruzaba sus pasos y se tropezaba con los arbustos que se atravesaban.

El largo cabello de Nami se llenó de ramas y suciedad, algunas cuantas lagartijas y arañas se colgaban de sus mechones por lo que el pánico de esas criaturas tocando su piel termino por resbalarle de la mano de Franky.

Trafalgar grito el nombre de la navegante al igual que el peli-azul, no existía manera de subir por si solos, el pasto era muy corto para sostenerse de él y la caída en picada los atraía descontroladamente al final.

Nami se salvó las posibles fracturas que sufriría, _le sentía bien que un gato le simbolizara_ ya que se aferró a un árbol seco, al golpearse en su expuesto estomago le pareció más importante el cómo sus amigos se alejaban de ella.

-¡ **Strong Right**! - El ciborg alcanzo a voltearse boca arriba, con su mano unida a una cadena logro colgarse del árbol (uno muy viejo), no era muy inteligente de su parte darle la espalda a toda la flora que subía; por desgracia un par de troncos golpearon su ante brazo izquierdo, el cual soltó al cirujano quien se perdió en el fondo de la caída.

Con ello el árbol que sostenía a Nami no soporto el peso del carpintero….

**++H++**

-¿Alguien me repite por qué Nami tuvo que quedarse?,- El pánico interminable del tirador se notaba a kilómetros, sus ojos morados de terror le tenían alerta ante la ruta por la que perseguían al navío enemigo. –Incluso, ¿Cómo vamos a regresar?- Despegaba el ojo de su monocular para desquitarse con el sombrero de paja que estaba sobre la cabeza del león.

-Oh,- El chaleco rojo golpeo su puño contra su mano, dándose cuenta de lo más importante al perseguir a alguien más en mar abierto. –Je, fue sin querer, pero… Sanji seguía en la isla, no me importa si no los alcanzamos.- Con su sombrero re-acomodo su sombra.

Los revolucionarios navegaban con la sospecha de que el Thousand Sunny les seguiría hasta abordarles, nunca aceleraron el paso ni contra atacaron con sus miles de cañones asomándose por los tres niveles del navío.

-¿Entonces por qué zarpamos?, Torao debe estar en problemas- Chopper manejaba el timón en su **Heavy Point** pues seguía las instrucciones de Ussop para esquivar todos los pilares de arena sólida que se les atravesaban.

A como lo menciono Nico, el suelo era propenso a los relámpagos y los minerales del fondo subían a la superficie de la misma forma que los rayos, por lo que enormes pilares (famosos por ser un cementerio de barcos) se acumulaban creando rutas sin sentido.

Robin apareció al lado de la cabeza del Sunny para ofrecerle una bandeja que cargaba con un tazón de arroz horriblemente en desproporción bañado en soya por lo que lucía como un caldo negro y arroz flotando, por suerte unos minúsculos pedazos de carne se estancaron en el fondo del plato.

Ese era uno de los pocos platillos que se elaboraban en una arrocera con ayuda del manual de temperaturas, mencionaba las posibilidades pero no las cantidades.

-Aparentemente Cocinero-san se metió en problemas con Traffy, y Capitán-san quiere que ellos mismos lo solucionen.- La arqueóloga dedujo las decisiones de Luffy como si ella lo hubiese planeado de esa manera.

-Nos hubiéramos quedado si Traffy quería degollar, destripar y arrancarle la piel a Sanji, ¿no es así?- Durante su broma, la peli-negra disfrutaba de sostener el plato de Monkey mientras él tomaba cucharas y cucharadas de lo que con modestia y humildad la morena le preparo.

-¡Ajahmnn!- Asintió el Capitán al afirmar a boca llena a lo que Robin le aclaraba al resto de la tripulación.

-El cocinero de mierda va a volver.- Las ruidosas botas del peli-verde le delataban al acercarse al timón, aunque era porque Momonosuke se colgó de una de sus piernas gritando el como la arena a sus alrededores le jugaba espejismos con monstruos gigantes.

Ahora que la “hermosa princesa” no estaba abordo, al crio le quedaba juntarse con el “fuerte Zoro todopoderoso” para que le cuidara.

-No dio razón alguna por retirarse. Por estupidez se separó de una tripulación que llego al Nuevo mundo, por ello no difamare a Law o su filosofía que le dejaron más ciego que lo que ya estaba, así que vendrá o lo traeremos para que se disculpe.-

Pese que la respuesta de Luffy no tardaba en escucharse, sus enemigos se detuvieron al salir del supuesto laberinto de arena, sin un alma asomándose por el exterior del barco, una larga escalera de cuerdas le fue ofrecida a los piratas.

Con tal evento por delante, aunque Monkey concordara con lo que su primer al mando establecía, le parecía más útil darles unos buenos puñetazos a los revolucionarios por llegar a ofrecerle comida y luego traicionarle e inclusive persuadir a su cocinero para que les dejase.

-¡Recojan las velas!- Anuncio el Capitán, a lo que Brook se apresuró con sus piernas huesudas a subir todas las velas que les empujaban a viento a favor.

Robin atrajo la escalera hasta ellos, Roronoa fue el primero en subir, no le sucedería nada ya que el camino era recto. Le siguió la tripulación de los sombreros de paja por entero dejando al pequeño Momo junto a su padre.

-Este es el final piratas- El revolucionario al mando se acercó  con sus armas en manos, como respuesta el ex–cazador de piratas se adelantó ante Luffy para defender a la pandilla. –Termino el viaje, no habrá próxima isla hasta que vuelvan a la anterior.-

-¿Qué le pasara a Sanji entonces?- El pequeño reno exigía al apuntarles con sus pezuñas, ya tenía bastante con saber que Law le restó una mano así como no se encontraba psicológicamente estable para conspirar con usuarios maniacos.

-Nada bueno si no aprovechamos _la distancia de su voz_ , desde aquí es nuestra propia voluntad, Wasp lo habrá olvidado sus límites por la presencia de Blackleg, sin nosotros no tiene a donde huir, más vale que le den un alto, sombrero de paja-

Antes de que Jun levantara su Sable lo guardo en su funda y le ofreció tal arma al peli-verde que le observo vigilante ante la forma orgullosa de rendirse ante el próximo rey de los piratas. La confusión mantenía el silencio de los piratas.

Por respeto entre hombres, Zoro tomo su Sable con ambas manos, esperando que las condiciones de rendición le fueran confesadas.

-Es el fin, los votos están contados,- A espaldas del segundo al mando, todos los habitantes del barco aparecieron, con objetos en manos muy distintos unos de otros, -Y meramente somos la tripulación entera la que se arrepiente de aceptar a este hombre, a este Capitán Wasp Munch.- Jun desabrocho su capa, retiro sus guantes, botas así como la bandana de color salmón que le caracterizaba, sus colegas no tardaron en despojarse de lo mismo.

-Le pertenecimos a Bartholomew Kuma y morimos a su lado en su época, fuimos conocidos como su tropa de salvamento, pues para el **Tirano** más grande del mundo hace falta a los más fuertes nadadores trabajando en equipo.-

-¿¡Q-Qué significa eso!?- A temblorosa voz Ussop perdió el color de su piel tras los escalofríos de lo que sospechaba de los revolucionarios frente a ellos. ¡Pero no existía en ellos esa piel azulada tal como los zombies de Moria _!, ¿Al fin y al cabo la misma tripulación era obra del Usuario?´._

De solo pensarlo Chopper se quedó estático así como Robin pensaba si Munch también lo era, _que posiblemente se comería a sus colegas en la isla_ mientras conversaban con el peli-morado

-Luchar junto a Kuma fue mi mejor era- La melancolía de su sonrisa forzada afecto a Monkey pese que este mostraba su desespero al inquietar sus pies contra la madera _, ‘que los dramas se queden entre ellos’_ insistía Luffy, y es que mientras hablaban, un Loco Zoan tenía planes malvados con su cocinero.

-¡Deseamos descansar!, Que sea corto el adiós Sombreros de paja, con miles de preguntas y poca sabiduría es mejor no hablar.- Mientras evitaba los comentarios de los piratas, toda la tripulación caminaba en fila india por el mismo lugar para dejar sus pertenecías en el suelo.

Joyas, armas, objetos de bolsillo, emblemas e inclusive un camafeo se abandonaron, con ello todos subieron al barandal a orillas del barco, preparados para saltar.

Aunque Brook entendía las perdidas entre colegas, no se interpuso en el camino de sus enemigos, ni si quiera detuvo al niño que subía con más energías que todos los hombres y mujeres que lucían tan tranquilos ante el suicidio masivo.

_“Así no nos encontrara, el mar es el enemigo natural de los demonios, jamás volveremos a servirle, aunque use nuestras pertenencias otra vez No responderemos a su llamado.”_

Los sombreros de paja se encontraban a espaldas de los revolucionarios, el viento aun empujaba las velas del gigantesco buque que remolcaba al Sunny-Go

-Verán,- Jun Levanto su mano siendo el líder hasta el último momento. – El entro en otra fase de su fruta, No solo es un Usuario o un Hibrido, ahora él llego a convertirse en la criatura más cruel, un Humano entre una dimensión que no conocemos y la nuestra.-

-No me importa lo que sea, si le sucede algo a mis amigos le patearé el trasero- Luffy se cruzó de brazos dándole a entender al peli-purpura que debía descansar con su conciencia reconociendo que Wasp recibiría un buen castigo por ser un fanático envenenado por su lealtad.

Con gritos de alegría los ex-revolucionarios volvieron al mar después de tanto tiempo sin tocarle a causa de la maldición en sus cuerpos.

Ninguno floto, nunca exhalaron su aliento puesto que jamás existió, la plana superficie los acogió entre las olas que guiaban al barco directamente hasta su anterior destino.

-Denle un buen funeral a esta preciosura- Jun volteo a ver el barco, uno que extrañaría pese a todas las memorias que contenía, el peli-purpura se impulsó en un extravagante salto olímpico, la inmensa altura no era nada comparado a la profundidad del océano que descendería junto a sus colegas.

**++H++**

_‘Este es el peor “Eureka” de mis ideas’_

Feliz aunque enormemente desilusionado, Trafalgar tranquilizaba su respiración, no solo por las cuerdas alrededor de su cuello si no la pesadez en su pecho era similar a ser inmovilizado con esposas contra usuarios, sus manos aprisionadas con su propia espada era la peor humillación.

La funda de su espada pasaba por detrás de su cabeza por sobre sus hombros, donde descansaban sus manos atadas al mismo objeto, aunque fuera su prisión esta misma le salvaba de sumergirse totalmente en la misteriosa fosa que se camuflajeaba entre el pasto gelatinoso, nada sólido. Ahora que lo notaba, las trampas de agua tenían un tono más claro que el pasto normal.

No termino por sí mismo en ese aprieto, claro que otra persona le dejo ahí y ese fue Sanji, un Sanji que siguió las ordenes de su _colega_ Wasp, Blackleg era el único no-usuario en ese lugar, por supuesto lo mismo le ocurrió al cocinero que reposaba _pausado en el tiempo y espacio_ (con una pose de ataque, con su pierna izquierda apuntaba a la cabeza de su enemigo) las habilidades del revolucionario no encajaban con las que Nico Robin les conto.

-Qué pena,- Con la voz del usuario cerca, el suelo tembloroso cancelaba los sonidos por lo que a Trafalgar le era imposible saber de dónde provenía.

Una patada en su cabeza le dio a enterarse que llego de a espaldas de donde él estaba, al pasarle de largo el peli-verde se dirigió donde Sanji “Flotaba”.-Solo tengo una liebre, ¡Pero descuida! Le rompí las piernas traseras para no volver a pasar por lo mismo.- Al parecer conversaba a voz alta con ambos prisioneros.

El peli-negro fingió un largo tiempo el seguir inconsciente mientras Munch vagaba por lo que parecía ser un taller de investigaciones en un inmenso jardín, tanto Law como Sanji se encontraban bajo el techo de una pérgola infestada por una de las plantas comunes de la isla. El sol que iluminaba dentro del jardín sub-terraneo era tan misterioso como el que brillaba para la isla de hombres-pez.

Tubos de ensayo con líquidos desconocidos, animales que perecieron encerrados en jaulas, especies clasificadas en casilleros de cristal, invernaderos manchados de un rojo de dudoso origen, y ellos; la alianza de sombrero de paja.

Entre los peores hechos del momento era que aunque siendo un Guerrero del mar, Law tenía sus debilidades, como ser sumergido o más bien remojado en agua de océano.

Todo el proceso de sacrificar y revivir en base a las reglas de una antigua ciencia le era emocionante al Revolucionario, incluso consiguió un supuesto _recipiente_ para lo que quedaría de Sanji ya que solo necesitaba de su cuerpo físico y no su _corazón_. Le beneficiaria si estos dos no se sincronizaban.

Water              se agito en su propio eje, al buscar un punto de apoyo en el pozo de algún modo lograba hundirse más, ahora con la barbilla en alto evitaba el agua en su cuello.

-Tienes un arma interesante Trafalgar, ¿Puedo?- Al parecer su enemigo le interpretaba como un obediente observador, el peli-verde se acercó para tomar el mango de **Kikoku** y sacarla de su funda la cual se dobló con lentitud sumergiendo a Law hasta que el agua tocase su barbilla.

El peli-negro decidió sorprenderle por su atrevimiento.

-¡Woah!- Salto hacia atrás divertido, percatándose del perímetro en el que Trafalgar le cubría su manto azulado. –Debe doler mucho, usar esto aun estando tan debilitado.- Con su mano señalaba el **Room** que apenas le alcanzaba, Munch toco la superficie de tal luz en son de curiosidad, todo dentro del círculo estaba vacío a excepción de Law en el centro de él ya que empujo levemente los muebles que uso como proyectiles para herir a Munch, no obstante no le sobraba fuerza vital para levantarlos.

Tras reírse por sus intentos, el peli-verde perdió interés alguno en el roba-corazones, se acercó a Blackleg para manipularlo como una figura articulada con el fin de colocarlo tal como si fuera su crucifixión.

Sin idea alguna de usar un arma tan grande, Wasp la tomo con ambas manos para comenzar con un corte de abajo hacia arriba, justo antes de que el usuario cortase al cocinero, **un manto naranja** rodeo tanto a la víctima como al ejecutor.

Esa imitación de su  espacio quirúrgico era de mal agüero.

A los ojos del Cirujano el corte que planeaba se consideraba seriamente mortal para el oji-azul, al blandir la espada esta no dejo un camino de sangre si no que este produjo una abertura de luz que iniciaba desde su pierna derecha hasta su hombro izquierdo.

_¡Qué grata piedad que el cocinero ya se encontrara inconsciente!._

El shock que manifestaba en el rostro del súper-nova le dejo estático tal cual como sus pensamientos, por un instante creyó perder el ultimo lazo familiar de Rosinante, no obstante, la mímica de su fruta hecha por el revolucionario le era desconocida e impresionante, el peli-negro no imaginaba que se enfrentaría a un demonio similar a él.

-Llevas puesto el **imán** , no habrá problemas para preocuparme por la descomposición de tu cuerpo.- Con la mirada le echó un vistazo a aquellos zapatos ocre que el rubio usaba, un par maltratado de segunda mano.

Munch lanzo la espada hasta otra de las pérgolas del jardín, continuo trabajando bajo el similar manto en el que Water modificaba los cuerpos de sus enemigos, pero esta vez su enemigo usaba sus propias manos protegidos por un par de guantes negros que llegaban a sus codos.

Con ambas manos agrando la apertura del pecho del cocinero, la herida del rubio no sangraba si no que emitía una luz azul que cegaba la vista a un vórtice, salvo que antes del final de su interior una brillante masa de forma irregular flotaba dentro.

Tras despabilarse por el impacto de tales habilidades, Trafalgar volvió en sí. -¿¡Que es todo esto!?- Sus muñecas se lastimaban con las cuerdas así como su cuello se irritaba por la fricción, su desesperación yacía en las manos de Wasp (Literalmente) quien introducía sus _garras_ dentro de aquel umbral, cada vez que el peli-verde trataba de alcanzar ese _algo_ dentro del oji-azul, la piel de Sanji perdía color así como su pecho temblaba con brutalidad.

-¡Maniaco, Demente, Lunático!,- Existía solo un desquiciado hombre al que antes llamo así, -Esto no es lo que él anhela, ¡Yo no ansió que experimentes con el!, si se reusó entonces “esto” es tu intención de _perjudicarle_.-

La exclamación de Water logro cierto impacto en el peli-verde, ya que percibió la atención completa del revolucionario. El _Modo medico **misericordioso** por la vida_ era tan notorio en Law, por lo que su título como pirata seria ahora un gran antónimo.

-¿Lo que él quiere?- Su sonrisa engreída enfurecía al cirujano. -No sé qué será…- re-acomodo sus lentes pese al plasma azulado en la punta de sus dedos  -No le dispuse mucha atención que digamos, pero estando aquí entonces el plan va estupendo, como sea…-

-Nadie me pregunto lo que yo quiero, pero lo harán después de que entregue a Sanji-kun, _esa recompensa_ debe tener un motivo para ser tan especial, _El gran Sengoku tendrá sus motivos_ , entonces si este chico es tan importante me darán un título del gobierno para fortalecer mi comunicación con el Señor Kuma.-

Ganar tiempo al argumentar sus motivos atraería cierta oportunidad para contraatacar, aun contaba con los dos sombreros de paja disponibles para que les encontraran, ciertamente donde se localizaban no era exactamente imposible de toparse.

 _‘¿Qué fue lo que dijo sobre no seguir los planes de Sanji para revivir a su supuesto padre?, ¿Menciono una recompensa? Como sea, no puede escucharme y trabajar al mismo tiempo’_ Desconcertado por la elección del Usuario, aun se interponía el hecho de que capturo a un sombrero de paja con intenciones de entregarlo a la Marina.

-Experimente años con una isla entera, con ese entrenamiento sería capaz de atraer la atención de mi maestro.- Retorno su atención a su víctima. Lo menos que Trafalgar quería era que continuara. –Sanji creyó mi rescate, mi deuda, hasta confió en mi ayuda.-

Eso explicaría por qué los habitantes tenían tantos defectos físicos así como un común síndrome de la vista, no eran sino más que experimentos del revolucionario, pese que aquellas creaciones no le arrebataban su título de anarquista pues la organización a la que pertenecía procuraba ser tan fuerte como el gobierno sin proteger a las poblaciones.

Con las absurdas ideas del peli-verde, el cirujano de la muerte no permitiría que la única migaja  restante de Cora-san fuera alejada de él, ¡Aun no estaban a mano!, pese que Blackleg no exigiera nada de él Law insistía en serle de ayuda en el momento adecuado tal como Corazón dio todo de sí para liberarle de Doflamingo.

El giro más abrupto de sus intenciones era que Sanji también quería salvarle de comenzar una guerra contra Joker, tenía contemplados los días en que ambos concordaron en que lo **peor** pasaría en Dressrosa.

-Hey, Saca almas-ya,- Le llamó, _‘¿No resistirás ofensas contra ese tal Tirano no es así?’_.

-Entre las reuniones de Los Siete Guerreros del Mar a las que asistí ese tal Kuma no era sino más que una fría máquina, ¿No lo sabias?, fue parte del proyecto “Pacifista”, no existe porciento en éxito alguno de razonar con tanto metal-

A como era de esperarse Munch se enfocó en él, a mirada eufórica estiraba los músculos de sus hombros en son de intimidación, con dificultad resistió el acercarse al perímetro en el que Trafalgar podría alcanzarle.

-¿Pacifistas?, Por supuesto, no hay nada que se me escape sobre mi maestro, incluso se cuáles científicos están tras esto.- Sonrió engreído, pese que se separó del cuerpo estático del rubio, recolecto algunos de sus instrumentos y a la liebre.

-No puede ser tan difícil hablar con él,- Escucho los sollozos que provenían del cocinero, pero el rostro de Sanji no mostraba  expresión alguna. Con bisturí en mano una red uniforme del mismo plasma azul se encontraba en la mano derecha de Wasp. –No sí luces como su líder.-

El peli-verde mostro sus antebrazos al cirujano para que mirase los símbolos grabados en sus guantes, tales figuras guardaban una luz de distinta consistencia una de otra.

Al ver como una de las luces escapaba de su prenda y explotaba, el cuerpo del revolucionario entro en una metamorfosis idéntica a la primera que presencio cuando dejo de ser una mujer joven.

La chica de cabellos verdes sostenía lo mismo que Munch robo, sin duda seguía siendo el. -¿Vegapunk será el principal responsable?, será divertido buscarle y recolectar su espíritu.- Su aspecto y voz cambio totalmente, otra de las luces floto y exploto dejándole ver las cenizas que le convertían en un Marine que nunca había visto en su vida.

Con solo verle Water deducía todo su plan, que mejor que camuflajearse como los magnos del Gobierno, una estrategia tan similar a la que Donquixote planeaba con su vida.

-Hay mucho que retirar antes de llegar al “núcleo”- El peli-verde volvió a ser el mismo, tal comentario se derivó a causa de la intensa mirada de Trafalgar en sus manos, todo lo que le arrebataba al rubio lo guardaba en la grieta que abrió en la liebre.

Simulaba el mudar “ _peces”_ de un _acuario_ a otro… _¿Y si estos peces permanecían fuera de su entorno?_

Tan pronto como el revolucionario seguía la corriente de sus insultos, al momento Wasp retomaba su trabajo frente al oji-azul.

_Por otro lado a Trafalgar también le distrajo un poco de dinero._

El primer Beli le golpeo en la cabeza pero no encontró al culpable, sin embargo el segundo apareció entre sus gritos de reclamo que inventaba contra el peli-verde que le daba la espalda, la segunda moneda cayo al enfrente suyo por ello se percató del Beli con valor de cinco que se hundía en el agua mientras su enemigo le ignoraba.

Law encontró la cabellera naranja de la navegante al ver de reojo su izquierda, posiblemente la presencia de la chica era tan escasa que Wasp no se percataba de ella.

Sin darle seña alguna, Nami se movió de su escondite, al parecer ya planeaba un contraataque implicando aquellas nubes negras a lo lejos de las pérgolas.

Al perder de vista las manos del Usuario en la grieta, otro grito del interior del cocinero le obligo a chocar sus dientes, el ruido no fue agudo si no desgarrador del tipo que erizaban la piel de los más valientes.

La causa de ello se encontraba en la mano izquierda de su enemigo, desde el punto de vista de Trafalgar; él alcanzaba a ver el perfil derecho de Sanji, no se percataba de lo que Munch tomaba hasta que lo tenía fuera de la herida.

Tal como un trozo de corazón palpitante, el plasma azul se escurría con lentitud de las manos del Revolucionario, el trato imprudente de algo tan valioso exasperaba al verdadero cirujano, ¡Puede que Law robe corazones y los destruya pero él los trata con respeto hasta el último latido!

-¡Observa Trafalgar!, Llegaremos a ser similares no obstante este poder es superior a lo que la fruta Ope Ope te ofrece- La intensa ambición de tal espíritu en su poder hacía temblar sus manos, su sed por arribar a Marine Ford con el cuerpo vacío de Sanji poseído por otro de sus colegas muertos le nublaba de dicha.

Por otro lado, el peli-negro seguía interponiéndose con su mera presencia, su mirada encima de él le arto, desde un principio deseaba que el Guerrero del Mar quedase de su lado no obstante su amistad con su víctima era un gran problema en cambio su tripulación en territorio Marine ya debió encargarse del resto de los Sombreros de paja.

Al depositar tal trozo de _corazón_ dentro de la liebre, el Usuario volvía a por otro pedazo. -¡Comprenderás que eres una insignificante parte de mi equipo Quirúrgico al contemplar el clímax de mi cirugía!-

**¡RADICAL BEAM!**

La llegada de Franky no les interrumpió con su presencia como un maldito semi-robot de tres metros solamente, sino con su poderosa arma que apunto contra el dueño del jardín-no-maravilloso. El resplandor amarillo pasó a ser un blanco segador, con ello una densa nube de un probable pulverizado revolucionario flotaba en partículas.

El impacto fue instantáneo sin permitirle al peli-verde volver a atormentar a Sanji o gritar por como su piel se quemaba en un ataque indirecto.

-Actualízanos Chico-Trafa.- Sus lentes negros fueron un gran toque en cuanto a su letal entrada, con una de sus manos biónicas saco al cirujano del charco de agua

-Recuperar a Sanji-ya y una liebre; Llevarlos fuera del perímetro. Usuario sin control emocional. Eviten las luces anaranjadas.-  Con la ayuda de las manos pequeñas de Franky este desato al cirujano de su funda ya que la espada apareció en su mano diestra (con ayuda de su **Room** ).

-No se atrevan a acercarse- Las feroces palabras de Munch se escuchaban tan saludables pese a que fuera calcinado hace segundos, sin embargo la dispersión del humo mostro a un Wasp ocupado con ambas manos dentro de la herida de Blackleg, la mitad de su rostro se regeneraba al ser bañado con sus cenizas, una porción de su cuerpo volvía a un estado intacto mientras observaba sediento de sangre al recién llegado Ciborg.

-¿Acaso no solo Sakazuki te perdono la vida, Eh Sanji-kun?, ellos quieren que te deje ir, aunque también me carcome saber por qué le importas tanto al gobierno-

Al seguir arrebatando el último contenido del interior del rubio, este arqueaba su espalda mientras respiraba pesadamente intentando que sus pulmones funcionaran. –Atrás, los tres,-

Nami evito acercarse a con sus amigos no obstante el peli-verde le tomo en cuenta ya que su **Clima Tact** le apuntaba. –Si tomo la última pieza antes que sus sentidos, el chico morirá y no servirá para ningún bando.-

-Piénsenlo, ¿Un letargo por años, Prisionero o… Muerto?- Los piratas no le quitaban la mirada de encima, el sudor en su frente denotaba lo exhausto de su re-generación al mismo tiempo que se empeñaba en terminar con la extracción.

Desde la perspectiva de Munch, sus manos sostenían específicamente una parte de tal núcleo, al sostenerlo había desviado su atención contra los piratas, por quienes si jugaban a ser los héroes el peli-verde tendría que reducir los sentidos de Blackleg por las malas.

**_‘aléjate aléjate aléjate, márchate márchate’_ **

Los cuatro presentes buscaron por esa nueva voz  pese que la repetición de aquellas palabras no tenían fin. Cuando el revolucionario observo intensamente el interior del vórtice entendieron que _algo_ intervenía.

Alguien más apareció ante el revolucionario (o parte de él) con tal eco la voz provenía del mismísimo interior de Sanji. En segundos un par de manos bañadas en cenizas volcánicas se encendían en llamas al sujetar los ante-brazos de Munch, quien entro en pánico inmediato por tal evento supernatural (Mucho más impactante que su propia fruta).

A perspectiva de Law y los demás, el usuario miraba con intensidad el interior del vórtice, por lo que su descuido les dio una gran oportunidad de alejarle de su víctima.

-¡ **Room**!- Tras cubrir todo el campo de batalla, Trafalgar reemplazo a Wasp por Franky para que este tomara al inconsciente cocinero lejos de la pelea.

El peli-verde apareció a su lado por lo que el peli-negro utilizo uno de sus golpes eléctricos para inmovilizar al revolucionario –¡ **Counter Shock**!- Sus pulgares tocaron la frente de Wasp por lo que el poder de su ataque reventó las gafas del Usuario así como su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ataque de asfixia así como cardiaco.

-¡Ciborg-ya!, ¿Puedes llevarte a Sanji-ya?- Pregunto mientras corría a lado de los sombreros de paja, con apenas Nami incluyéndose en el equipo Law le pidió que tomase al conejillo de indias fuera de la pelea.

-No sería problema si el cejas rizadas dejara de tener esta fuga- Las inmensas manos de Franky bajaron al oji-azul de su crucifico salvo que el cuerpo del tez blanca en el suelo aun contaba con esa apertura dimensional que ahora dejaba fluir el plasma azul fuera de su pecho.

Por error Water había interrumpido la cirugía de Munch, por lo que esa hemorragia se asumía a culpa de un letal desliz en la operación.

-¡Este es el robo definitivo de identidad y cuerpo!- Exclamo el revolucionario al alzar otro trozo del núcleo en su mano izquierda que mostraba aprisionado en su poder. Law enfureció al percatarse que el maldito logro hacerle daño al transportarlo.

-Ni tu ni yo salvamos vidas como santos, Trafalgar, pero eso no le quita lo divertido a nuestros poderes.- Se quitó los cristales de sus gafas incrustados en su cara mientras su fruta regeneraba su aspecto quemado, las heridas sanaban mediante el peli-verde se levantaba.

Antes de que Munch diera su primer paso al acercarse a ellos, Law enfoco su vista en el trozo azul que provoco la hemorragia anti-natural, aunque su enemigo quisiera vivo al cocinero no parecía importarle todo el líquido que al caer al suelo se evaporaba.

El peli-negro levanto su mano al mencionar su habilidad de intercambio pese que esta no funcionaba a causa del manto naranja que interrumpía su propia habitación.

-¡ **Shambles**!- En el sexto intento al peli-verde le parecía tan cómico que un experimentado usuario como él quisiera una batalla como esa, por supuesto ambos tenían un poder increíble al manipular pese que existían ciertas líneas que no podían cruzar entre ellos. La física contra la espiritual.

-¿Que harás con ello Trafalgar?, Ni siquiera puedes enfocarlo porque no existe entre tus conocimientos, Nunca vistes algo como esto- Levanto la masa azul mostrándole como la aplastaba sin que abandonara la palma de su mano. –Esto no existe en tus libros de anatomía.-

-No tengo miedo a lo desconocido, sea como se llame comencé a entenderlo…- Tal como un enfrentamiento del West Blue, ambos espadachines se encontraban a escasos metros de luchar, con espadas en mano chocando mutuamente sus miradas fijas a la misma altura se retaban.

-¡De lo que verdaderamente se compone un ser vivo no es por un asqueroso “núcleo”, un “alma” o “Espíritu”…- Retrocedió y levanto a Kikoku para atacar, con éxito alcanzo a rodearle para cortar por completo el brazo derecho de Wasp, el peli-verde no percibió dolor alguno ya que el **Room** de Trafalgar gano territorio en su duelo. - es por su corazón!-

-¿Y acaso desconoces cual es mi título?- Ahora que Munch se encontraba desarmado el cirujano giro al mismo tiempo que cortaba en diagonal sus piernas. El cuerpo del peli-verde cayó de rodillas (sobre los trozos que quedaban de ellas).

-Heheahahaa,- La engreída risa del revolucionario alerto a los sombreros de paja. -Si lo tocas se evaporara, este es el peor núcleo con el que me tope…Contiene tanta fluidez, tan inestable, incluso está siendo custodiado por un demonio…y AHORA ES MUY IMPORTANTE COMO PARA QUE ME LO QUITES-

Como dos burbujas combinándose, el manto naranja de Munch absorbió a la habitación azul, Franky cargaba con el cuerpo de Sanji al escapar lejos de la zona a color, aunque lanzara misiles para ganar tiempo, esta le encerró junto con Water y el enemigo. Del otro lado Nami golpeaba y electrocutaba la gigante esfera entre ella y sus amigos.

De sus guantes una luz floto y explotó, Law recordó lo que estas hacían por el Usuario por lo que aunque le atacara en su metamorfosis, Wasp logro completar su cuerpo y levantarse, su forma física era la de la chica que antes el cocinero salvo.

Ahora los movimientos de Munch destruían las pérgolas sobre el cirujano quien escapaba de la madera que apuntaba a su cabeza.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, Law, acércate y tómalo.- Desde los restos entre la destrucción, escalpelos de acero flotaban hasta donde la chica se encontraba, con rapidez Wasp se armó con su munición de miles de cuchillos flotando apuntando contra Trafalgar. -Si no puedes no eres si no más que el peor usuario en la historia de la Ope Ope-

La peli-verde llevo la punta de un escalpelo a sus labios, cortando la misma herida que el revolucionario tenia al ras de su boca, no importaba cuantas veces se regeneraba, los puntos de su cicatriz aparecían y lucían frescos.

-Esto fue lo que el anterior dueño de esa fruta me hizo, era un joven monje del West Blue, tan cobarde de sus propios poderes…- Señalo al cirujano para que los cuchillos que le respaldaba le atacasen, el peli-negro los bloqueo con su espada e incluso desvió aquellos que apuntaban contra el ciborg. –Cuando el entró en mi nivel no quería ser manipulado por el gobierno por lo que descubrió de sí mismo, ahora que eres el dueño de la fruta imaginaras **que decidió** el chico por su bien-

-¡Darte una patada en la cara por supuesto!-

El pie en llamas de cierto sombrero de paja golpeo la cabeza de Munch por su espalda, el impacto lo lanzo a gran velocidad contra el muro que los aprisionaba, con ello el cristal desapareció.

La llegada de Sanji no perduro mucho, su cuerpo lucia igual de pálido e inestable que cuando estaba a merced del revolucionario, lo que extrañaba al peli-negro era que el rubio no abria sus ojos ni conservaba el equilibrio, lo más extraordinario seria que su cuerpo estaba otra vez en una pieza.

El cigarrillo entre sus labios cayó al suelo al hablar, -No puedo oler y ni siquiera saborear mi último cigarrillo…ese hijo de puta…- Sus rodillas cedieron, parecía que el milagro de su resurrección no perduraría mucho.

-Sanji-ya.- Después de recuperar la pieza que necesitaba, Trafalgar le tendió la mano que le robo, al igual que una parte de su verdadero corazón.

El estado del cocinero era grave, sin ser capaz de ver de alguna manera ubicaba al cirujano. –Te colocaste la mano al revés Sanji-ya.- _Con mucha dificultad…_

Law se la quitó de nuevo y la coloco como su anatomía mandaba, -Cierra la boca.- Aun al filo de la muerte el oji-azul aun no perdía su actitud.

Con el tiempo en cuenta regresiva, el roba corazones se enfocó en la forma de devolver el llamado _Núcleo_ a su dueño, ya que la grieta en su pecho era minúscula. Con ambas manos Law comprimía la luz blanca entre sus dedos _‘Puede que funcione’_ Su cuerpo se tensaba, incluso sus músculos se contraían.

Tanto Nami como Franky se acercaron, -¿Que planeas al respect- La frustración del cirujano le interrumpió, con prueba y error intentaba devolverle al cocinero lo que le conectaba al mundo real.

-Silencio, denme un momento.-

El oji-azul sostenía su pecho probablemente con un dolor en la pequeña grieta que estaba por cerrarse, por otro lado el manto transparente del enemigo estaba acercándose a ellos.

Con su respiración agitada Trafalgar se percató de que su teoría funciono, en la palma de su mano reposaba un cubo similar a la prisión con la que robaba los órganos de sus enemigos; la masa azulada nadaba en el interior del cubo mostrando lo bien que se adaptaba.

-¡Law llévate a Sanji-kun!,- Grito la peli-naranja al lanzar un remolino de aire contra el verdadero cuerpo del revolucionario. – Si no hay manera de derrotarlo entonces lo distraeremos.- Nami le dio la asustadiza liebre a Sanji, después de todo el pequeño animal se parecía mucho al cocinero, en esencia la liebre cambio su pelaje blanco a uno dorado incluso una de sus patas traseras tenía ese tic compulsivo de intranquilidad.

El tez blanca sintió al tacto confuso al pequeño animal en sus brazos, _¿Por qué carajos también estaban salvando un conejo?¿acaso la estaban secuestrando porque era la mascota de Munch?._ Al escuchar al cirujano Sanji se opuso a su retirada. -No te atrevas a dejar a Nami-san sola.- A lo lejos Franky contestaba con un _‘¿Acaso yo no cuento?’_.

El rubio se negaba a moverse, no obstante Water le dio su alma para que la sostuviera mientras corrían.

-Me temo que eso no depende de ti, sostén todo con fuerza, no nos detendremos.-

Para que Trafalgar diera el primer salto le pidió al peli-azul que lanzara un trozo de madera más allá de la trampa de nubes electrificadas, repletas de relámpagos que Nami coloco, su **Room** se encargaría de transportarle sin tener que cargar al cocinero.

**+++H+++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lástima que el final es cortito (eso visualizo) y se siente como un epilogo….  
> Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 7, Shot 4 "3-3"  
> Ultima parte del capitulo anterior;

**+++H+++**

Los misiles de Franky desprendían un olor a pólvora que Law no alcanzaba ya a percibir mientras esquivaba las nubes negras y se encontraba fuera de la luz artificial, centrándose en una tenue oscuridad llena de obstáculos Water decidió bajar el ritmo de sus saltos.

- **Shambles**.- Sin necesidad de repetirlo constantemente mediante se alejaba del enemigo, sin tocar el suelo cargaba con el cuerpo del cocinero, su fuerza habrá vuelto a él no obstante la prisa de la huida desgasto sus reservas.

Después de la última roca que lanzo al frente suyo se transportaron al lugar donde aterrizo, sin embargo la caída al suelo los atrajo a otro desnivel, al resbalar Trafalgar perdió el agarre en la camisa del rubio por lo que se separó de él.

Blackleg no hizo ruido alguno al estrellarse, en cambio el oji-gris llego al punto de hiperventilarse, con su pecho contra el suelo y sus brazos levantándole, su mirada se ajustaba a la plena oscuridad entre las luciérnagas que dormían colgando de los sauces, los pequeños insectos no eran solo un puñado, Law encontró su origen por lo que los arboles lucían estar hechos de tales luces y no ramas ni hojas.

Sanji no se alejó más de un par de metros, el oji-azul sin ser capaz de levantarse rápidamente respiraba con dificultad, para su sorpresa el cocinero se encontraba frente a frente con una silueta además del cirujano presente.

Water se impulsó contra el aparente enemigo salvo que nunca llego a tocarle, probablemente imagino un contrincante ya que cuando su espada choco contra el suelo desapareció aquella forma que _ayudaba a Sanji a sentarse contra uno de los árboles._

El resplandor azulado de la zona nocturna se concentró frente al rubio, las jugarretas de la isla tenían fastidiado al roba-corazones _,_ aunque usara a Kikoku para cortar con desespero el cumulo de luces, este no se disipaba por lo que Law termino cansado y jadeando su aliento al sostener su espada con ambas manos.

Las luces llegaron al punto de atacar a Trafalgar empujándolo hasta que le derribaron sin violencia.

-¡ _Law_!-

El chico de los tatuajes se paralizo, tal voz pronunciando su nombre le ínsito una intensa ola de escalofríos al mismo tiempo que de golpe reaccionaba ante el resplandor que retorno frente a Sanji, quien volvió a abrir sus ojos, el pirata _les_ observaba sin expresión en su mirada, su pálida piel y su pecho contrayéndose cada vez menos ayudo al cirujano a percatarse que Blackleg no perduraría incompleto.

-SILENCIO,- El cirujano se puso de pie amenazando con su espada al espectro entre él y Sanji. -Sea lo que pretendas ser, estoy exhausto de estas trampas, ¡De la misma isla entera! y si quieres **usarlo** especialmente a él para pelear contra mí, entonces enfréntame sin piedad.-

Esperaba que Donquixote usara una táctica similar con el si aún le quería convencer de ser de su familia, no obstante con tan pobre imitación de Rosinante interponiéndose, el bastardo juego de las almas destruyo su tolerancia.

Los pequeños resplandores se concentraron en un punto al frente del peli-negro, La temperatura bajo hasta el extremo en que su aliento se mostraba como aquellas suaves nubes de nicotina que conocía de ambos rubios.

Pese a la azulada y luminosa forma del Donquixote frente a él, sin duda la imitación era autentica, tan joven como la última vez, carecía de su abrigo de plumas por lo que usaba ese cálido suéter naranja en lugar del estampado de corazones, incluso sin su simbólico gorro, el rubio lucia tranquilo al no mostrarse ante el como un marine o un pirata en cubierto. El maquillaje seguía intacto pese a esa imagen translucida.

La resistencia de Trafalgar por caer en tal ilusión no perduro, a estas alturas en sus aventuras con los sombreros de paja probablemente tenía que enfrentar el espíritu del joven Donquixote para hacerle saber sobre su loca misión, el probable encuentro que el visualizaba lo predecía en el momento en que tal vez Doflamingo le disparase sin discreción.

El único ser humano que le mostro compasión como una figura paterna había vuelto.

Con ambos en profunda melancolía, la ilusión física del marine se materializo por lo que al abrazar a aquel impactado pirata, Corazón rompió a llorar, -Mira que grande estas, un saludable adulto,-

No importase que su labial marcara su sonrisa permanente, los labios del rubio denotaban el verdadero regocijo por hablar.

Pasaron años para volver a verle, su estadía en el mundo de los vivos no se debió solo a la  cruda muerte que le dio su hermano, si no por el inmenso deseo de proteger al niño que le salvo del final construido por el mayor de los Donquixote.

En ciertos años su presencia ante el cirujano fue vaga, no hablar ni sentir las mismas dificultades en que el chico se estancaba fue doloroso, su memoria le restaba a tan solo sus días como marine, por otro lado, en cierta dimensión revivía su experiencia en la búsqueda por la fruta, la aventura se detenía tras ser encerrado en la isla y ver partir a Law en su libertad.

Al separarse sus manos sostenían los hombros del cirujano con un calor tan real del que el peli-negro no se había percatado de que no era un humano, el júbilo no cedía a las palabras pese a tener otra presencia presionando su propósito en ese momento.

_La muerte buscaba por el cuerpo del cocinero, con más de la mitad de sus veintiún sentidos en el otro mundo, el crio ya era potencial pasajero al eterno vacío del purgatorio._

-No hay mucho tiempo, Law,- Los ojos broncíneos del rubio se inquietaban ante los notables tatuajes que el moreno portaba orgulloso, -No tienes por qué contarme lo que sucedió en mi ausencia,- Sabia bien lo que el exitoso cirujano quería conversar, aquellos arrepentimientos de su niñez por incluirle en su cuenta regresiva, Corazón jamás culpo al oji-gris por el giro de su misión.

-Solo me temo que quiero que me escuches, porque aunque tenga tanto por darte a saber quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti,-

La anticipada decepción que esperaba de Rosinante se había marcado en su expresión (el remordimiento que ocultaba tras su actitud engreída), una que pasó de angustia a confusión, un extraño alivio que libero su dificultad para respirar desde que el peso de la Ope ope le ahogo.

-Por ser tan valiente y fuerte,-

Trafalgar Recordó las incomodas y cobardes reacciones de los hospitales por su presencia, revivió aquellos golpes con los que Vergo les dejo al filo de morir.

-Por qué aprecias la vida y tienes tantos amigos.-

Los corazones como regalo para la Marina fue el incidente que le ayudo a ser reconocido como un _Guerrero del mar_ , un brutal usuario, no olvidaría sus sujetos de prueba ante sus primeros fallos de órganos robados.

¿Amigos? Los veinte miembros de su tripulación eran sus seguidores, algunos atraídos por su reputación y otros por ser rescatados por su supuesta desinteresada captura de enfermedades del Grand Line, ¿Salvo que qué era su pequeña cantidad de piratas a comparación de sus enemigos?, ¿A las organizaciones que engañó, islas que destrozó y barcos que hundió con la munición de su submarino?.

-Law, trato de retener tanto tus experiencias que no puedo recordar mi propio origen, no digas nada por favor, si quieres mi perdón será tuyo sin embargo sé que no hiciste nada que distorsione lo feliz que estoy porque vives libre en el mar.-

-Nos separamos cuando tenía 13, ¿Cómo es que- Por costumbre el Donquixote chasqueo sus dedos buscando por el silencio del cirujano, no obstante el gesto fue tan efectivo que Law reacciono al hecho de que requería interrumpirle pese que su fruta ya no existía en él.

-Es extraño, perder por fragmentos la vida….- No conocía ya su niñez, si alguna vez la tuvo  entonces la olvido entre su deseo por volver, -Seguir respirando pese a no necesitarlo…- Su pecho se contraía entre cada palabra,- Y flotar aunque sé que toco el suelo…-

Ambos voltearon a donde el sombrero de paja reposaba, -No puedo dirigirle la palabra, no soy nada en su vida, no tiene por qué perdonarme.- La reacción de Water era de esperarse, el rubio frente a él conocía las dificultades por la que ambos pasaban,  el impacto de reconocer a Sanji confirmaba sus dudas, pese a los vagos recuerdos de Blackleg, los mínimos fragmentos eran ciertos, las teorías de Trafalgar apuntaron exactamente a confirmar sus sospechas.

Con su mano extendida, Rosinante rogaba que le escuchase ya que el peli-negro planeaba darle la contraria y estar a su favor, -En cierta ocasión volví al mundo perdido en otro mar, creí no volverte a ver pero al final, en medio del océano entré y recorrí un pasillo que me llevo a una habitación, de ella salió él un pequeño aprendiz de cocinero,- De reojo contemplo las pertenencias en el regazo del peli-azul, un pequeño conejo y lo que sobraba de su espíritu. -Estoy seguro de que él es… si no es que en ese mensaje codificado tropecé algunas palabras…-

Con un suspiro sin aliento de por medio Donquixote recordaba cómo es que no fue capaz de infórmale a Sengoku sobre quien dejo atrás en los cuarteles del norte. –Sanji no cambio mucho tras crecer ¿sabes?, eso es lo que creo yo porque tu risa es igual de cálida que cuando nos conocimos -.

Accidentalmente pese a su situación, el cirujano sonreía abiertamente al escucharle, _¡¿Cómo no estarlo?! El hombre que le dio su segunda vida regresó a por el bien de su verdadero hijo_ , no obstante con vergüenza cubrió su boca con sus manos sonrojándose pese al duro perfil que pretendía mostrarle.

-Mi deber me alejó,- Los objetivos de su hermano precisamente era prioritarios a detener para que no sucediera lo que Water actualmente perseguía como su sueño para honrar su memoria, así para como para que el joven cocinero no terminara siendo un pirata. –No solo era joven ante lo necio de serle útil a la justicia de los marines, evadí mi deber básico como humano….-.

-Cora-san,- Guardo a Kikoku en su funda y arreglo su aspecto o lo que se había secado después de su prisión, -Me encargare de él,- Su determinación fue seria tal como su voluntad a la hora de operar, -No solo ahora, si no que continuaré aun después de la alianza, es lo único a mi alcance ya que no hay nada para mí en el océano, te prometo no morir contra Joker,-

El oji-gris no decidía tal final aunque no mintiera sobre dar todo lo posible para que los sombrero de paja no sufrieran bajas, -¡Permíteme terminar tu misión como Marine!-.

-Law, fue a mí quien se le asigno detener a Doflamingo, en vida me encontraba en solitario contando con mi propia capacidad para silenciarme fingiendo lealtad- Con una seña le indicaba que debían acercarse al moribundo rubio en el suelo, truenos y relámpagos agitaban el sub-cielo, el enemigo se acercaba.

–Ahora que pretendes arriesgar tu propia libertad ya que eres tan testarudo con mis advertencias, tengo que detenerte.-

Su azulado aspecto se esfumaba conforme más tiempo tocaba aquel cubo que Law fabrico para contener el alma de Sanji, se lo había quitado de las manos al inconsciente cocinero mientras ellos hablaban, el interior del contenedor se agitaba conforme las piezas que se encontraban dentro del pequeño animal moribundo retornaban a la forma principal entre las manos de Rosinante, de algún modo Corazón lo manipulaba con menos esfuerzo que el cirujano de la muerte.

-El poder de Doffy estaba en la cima apenas cuando volví a verle en el NorthBlue, con tu fruta aun como su último escalón su poder se estimaba capaz de eliminar la vida sobre el RedLine. Dime, ¿Qué tan capacitado estas para entrar en guerra?.-

Las intenciones de Trafalgar en Dressrosa se basan en sus planes, su fuerzas piratas y su propia fruta, con intenso valor en su corazón su pecho ya no temblaba al pensar en su futuro, a brazos cruzados se defendió del mismo terror que el Donquixote tenía por él y no por su caótico hermano.

-¿Cuál es la mortalidad de tu tripulación?, ¿La de tus aliados?, ¡Sera fácil para Doffy sacrificar su familia para eliminar su enemigo!, ¡Tomara todo, lo volverá en tu contra o su principal cometido será eliminarte a ti!,- Los oídos de Water eran sordos antes los porvenir a los que el rubio temía.

Al desear suprimir ese porte engreído del peli-negro, le empujo con su mano extendida contra esos brazos en su pecho a la defensiva, pese que únicamente logro adentrar su mano en el pecho del moreno, por sorpresa del Donquixote breves imágenes pasaron por sus ojos, _la sonrisa de un crio con sombrero de paja mantenía cálida la esperanza de Trafalgar, los grupos de piratas, amigos y el resto de los sombreros de paja entraron por su mente tal como recuerdos._

Rosinante respiro profundamente (sin aire alguno), la fuerte exhalación era cuestionable entre que si su pelea continuaría o no, no obstante, el cubrir su cara con sus manos y gritar tan fuerte posible le dio a saber al maldito niño de Flevance que gano la discusión.

Después de la satisfecha sonrisa del peli-negro, las manos de Donquixote desaparecieron dejando caer el pequeño cubo de nuevo en el regazo de su dueño -Su sexto sentido es fuerte,- Noto como su cercanía erizaba la piel del tez-blanca, - y su Haki lo mantiene estable,- Por ultimo miro fijamente aquel hilo fantasmal conectado a su pecho así como otro que salía de la pequeña fisura en el cocinero, ambas se agitaba y tensaban, la muerte no estaba lejos, menos quien realizo la operación.

-Law, te dejo a cargo.-

-¿Cora-san?-

Miraba con prisa la dirección por donde el escándalo se acercaba, blandía Kikoku lista para el contra-ataque ante una de las luces artificiales del techo que seguía lo que se aproximaba a su ubicación, la tención le tenía a la defensiva pese que quería conservar su contacto visual con el rubio, regresaba su mirada inmediatamente al interior del bosque tras cada árbol caído.

-Eres invencible.- Sonreía abiertamente ante la irremediable felicidad de verle, no faltaba que la intensa melancolía le mostrase que los mares que lloraba eran tanto por su partida como su orgullo por el chico, por ambos.

-¡Anda!,-

La luz sobre ellos les juzgaba tal como rastrear una peste en la bodega, la velocidad en que la luz les encontró fue congruente al instante en que el arma forjada con filo desafío la espada de Law, la llegada del impacto movió a ambos lejos de Blackleg empujándolo lejos de los viejos sauces.

 _‘Law, desconozco si volveré, así que ten cuidado ya que soy sigiloso’_ Amenazó con una última sonrisa al despedirse, reconocía que no sería necesario volver a mencionarle que aún le amaba, _‘Porque después de todo, soy un hombre-silencio.’_

Reducido a una tenue sombra, Rosinante observo al cirujano en su batalla, por el lado contrario una chica de cabellos naranjas corría al lado de Sanji.

Antes de su llegada Corazón trozó el hilo que la oscuridad usaba para encontrar al cocinero, debido a su intervención, su propia guía se tensó por lo que su cuerpo fue expulsado del mundo de los vivos.

**++H++**

Trafalgar resistía los ataques de su enemigo, la presión lo redujo a apoyarse al suelo dependiendo de una de sus rodillas.

Munch tenía otro aspecto, su masa corporal paso a ser tan alta como Corazón pese que sus músculos delataban un entrenamiento estricto, el turbante en su cabeza se relacionaba con el estado de su quemada piel, los colores de las telas con las que cubría su parte posterior eran procedentes del WestBlue así como su rostro le mostraba la avanzada edad con la que robo ese aspecto, ese verde cabello inconfundible no lucia tan genial con una barba tan voluminosa del mismo tono.

A unos metros de su batalla Nami aparecía de entre los troncos derribados por el arma que portaba el Revolucionario, el instinto de la chica fue el buscar por el rubio, quien sería el más vulnerable, la intensidad de la luz sobre ellos no permitía que Water asumiera si el Donquixote aún seguía ahí.

El terror de Nami le llevo a analizar el cuerpo de su compañero, con sus manos revisaba su rostro herido por la misma maleza, su esfuerzo por respirar aumentaba sin embargo sus ojos cerrados le preocupaban, el pequeño conejo que se había llevado ya no estaba con él, salvo que el curioso objeto en el regazo del oji-azul emitía una nube que por cúmulos entraba en la reducida grieta en el pecho del tez blanca.

_Eso era bueno, ¿no es así?..._

La peli-naranja re-ensamblo su **Clima tact** para crear nubes espesas para una escalera, la salida a lo largo de la isla era imposible, ella y Franky se percataron de ello mientras en su enfrentamiento encontraron una de las orillas de la isla.

Aunque el sub-suelo luciera como una cueva en realidad al alcanzar el final la vista denotaba una caída libre a un abismo, el resto del paisaje era una corriente marítima (que subía a la superficie) y no el cielo, la presión y la velocidad del agua pulverizarían a quien se adentrase en ella.

 -¿Alguna vez pensaste en seguir totalmente tu instinto carnívoro?- El peli-verde tenía otra voz, una que sufría de sed. – ¡Al fin y al cabo eres un _cazador_! Apuesto que te gusta torturar públicamente a tus enemigos,- No mentía si esos ataques a su cabeza quemaron con intensidad su cráneo, Trafalgar era capaz de matarle pero por alguna razón contuvo su fuerza.

La mirada fija del oji-gris se enfocaba en la anciana cara de Munch, el cólera se activó en el chico de los tatuajes que procuraba no vomitar su bilis a causa de su previa batalla. No presto atención a la psicológica conversación con el revolucionario.

El peli-negro libero una de sus manos del mango de su espada y aunque perdiera poco a poco la presión contra Munch, Law invoco su **Room** para intercambiar el arma de Nami con la del peli-verde.

La navegante cayó de cara contra el suelo a causa del peso del cuchillo gigante, Wasp retrocedió con un salto hacia atrás, con malicia contemplo los complejos tubos en su mano, con frustración lo golpeo contra el suelo esperando que se activasen o soltaran esas ventiscas que la mujer uso antes.

Franky salió del bosque pese que se dirigió a darle una mano al cirujano, este le ordeno que _retrocediera_ para intercambiar lugares con la navegante.

-Ciborg-ya será quien lleve a Sanji, te necesito aquí,- Saludo a la chica mientras esta procesaba su nueva posición.

Con gritos y nervios, Nami aún no levantaba la espada que se le entrego, por suerte Trafalgar le pidió que la mantuviera lejos del lunático.

Irremediablemente la peli-naranja repetía el nombre de su capitán en su mente, como si llamarlo por telepatía lo traería al enfrentamiento. Los hombros caídos del roba-corazones denotaban el esfuerzo que requería al enfrentar la nueva identidad de su enemigo.

El peli-verde miro aburrido en dirección al robot gigante que cargaba con su presa, por un lado de él la torre de nubes apuntaban al techo de su guarida, a burlesca risa observo incrédulo a la mujer, _¿Querían salir?, ¡Debieron pedírselo!._

Estiro los músculos de su cuello sin quitarle los ojos de encima al dúo de piratas, no importaba si el robot se escondía o escapaba puesto que solo requería a los otros dos para jugar.

-Hay un encantador amanecer ahora mismo, ¿Les agradaría una tregua para compartir ese momento?- Guardo el arma de Nami en su cinturón mientras que sus manos abiertas les demostraba lo amigable que sería con su propuesta.

El silencio de los piratas demostraba que no seguirían sus diálogos, no le dejaba opción más que aproximarse tal como saludo hace unos momentos al peli-negro, las habilidades de su nuevo cuerpo se basaban en la resistencia.

Fijando su objetivo, con unos poco pasos encontró al capitán y le tomo por el cuello, las botas de Water dejaron de tocar el suelo. Con ello el revolucionario le llevo a su escalera personal ya que sus invitados se sofocaron de su hogar.

La navegante contemplo con desespero como perdía al moreno de vista, sus manos se esforzaban en levantar la gigantesca espada que se le confió pese que con tanta distancia entre ellos Nami recolecto la Nodachi de Law y corrió en su auxilio.

Después de unos cuantos metros la peli-naranja defendió al cirujano al levantar a Kikoku y cortar ambos brazos que le ahorcaban, Law cayó al suelo aun con tales manos presionando su garganta, por otro lado Wasp no sufría de un sangrado, si no que su habilidad procuraba que las cenizas que lo regeneraban no soltasen gota alguna.

El revolucionario se sorprendió por el poco dolor de ese ataque pese que los anteriores cortes que Water ejecuto fueron con su manto azul activado, el corte en seco de la chica aun no era nada ya que sin tener que ensamblar sus pérdidas extremidades otras crecieron desde más arriba que sus codos, unas más pequeñas, exactamente las de su cuerpo original puesto que sus guanteletes negros resaltaban más que la bronceada piel de su cuarto cuerpo.

La sigilosa habilidad de Nami le ayudo a recuperar su bastón, con una de las secciones de su arma, uso las burbujas frías para congelar el agarre de las grotescas manos que liberaron al moreno tras romper unos cuantos dedos.

-¡Es abominable, este orden de recuperación es imperfecto!.- La presión en sus puños denotaban el relieve de sus venas a través de sus guantes, ciertamente la proporción de su cuerpo original era una o dos cabezas menos que el hombre que pretendía ser. Inconforme con su aspecto, su rabieta provoco que sus enemigos retrocedieran. –Arruinaste el cuerpo de mi guerrero favorito.-

La presión en su mandíbula marcaba con ferocidad los músculos de su cuello, al gritar su frustración los piratas siguieron retrocediendo hasta entrar donde él quería, el peli-verde apaciguo su odio al respirar profundamente.

Increíblemente les perdono la amputación ya que con una amplia sonrisa mostraba sus dientes negros. -Por qué no me esperan arriba, yo iré por el robot, estoy seguro de que su amigo también les busca.- Al perderle de vista seguramente el hombre de los misiles cargaba con su _mercancía_.

Sin entender el porqué de su cortesía, el suelo tembló por debajo de la navegante y el capitán, este último respiraba profundamente al masajear su cuello para que recuperara su forma original, Nami sostenía tanto su espada como la funda mientras empujaba la espalda del peli-negro para que se levantara otra vez.

La plataforma a sus pies se elevó con la ayuda de la presión del agua, dos minutos enteros pasaron dentro de la oscuridad del túnel, la fuerza del mar mantenía estable la roca sobre la que viajaban, por desgracia ambos piratas no tenían como volver al fondo, el agua no se detenía por lo que su plataforma salió expulsada al cielo junto con ellos.

Los gritos de Nami tensaban la precisión de Law para intercambiar su lugar con las rocas comunes del suelo. Al encontrarse en el pasto movedizo la peli-naranja grito por unos segundos más al no darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo.

Trafalgar volvió al poso por donde subieron, no importase que el agua dejara de salir, si caía ahí terminaría por sumergirse en el mar, definitivamente la amante de las mandarinas no aceptaría tampoco.

Sin más remedio que arrodillarse sobre una de las rocas estables, confiaba en Franky para que ocultase a Blackleg, no importaba que el carpintero fuera tan fácil de localizar como en el juego de  “Busca a  Pandaman”, siendo sombrero de paja idearía una salida.

Nami salto de árboles a rocas para acercarse al cirujano, estaba preocupada por sus colegas pese que con Trafalgar como los “músculos” del equipo, no tenía derecho alguno a exigirle que siguieran adelante.

Tomo unos cuantos cartuchos de su cinturón y los introdujo en su bastón, su pelea con el Zoan agoto sus nubes, nubes negras y relámpagos, por el momento contaba con burbujas de agua, calor y nieve.

**++H++**

-Con unos cuantos barriles de cola, seguro que este es el refugio ideal.-

Ante la persecución para proteger al rubio, pese que pudo luchar y alejar al cocinero a la vez, las órdenes de Law subestimaban su rendimiento, al correr en dirección contraria el ciborg se vio obligado a desviarse a causa de los incendios que sus misiles dejaron como efectos secundarios.

Al pisar una sospechosa zona con una sencilla villa embrujada o _abandonada_ , al final de ella descubrió campos que se especializaban contra el peligro de la misma naturaleza con Bunkers civiles cubiertos bajo el suelo.

Las pesadas puertas de acero no serían obstáculo para los puños del peli-azul, con solo una de sus manos robóticas se abrió paso mientras que la otra sostenía a un Sanji sentado en su palma, con su cabeza meciéndose a culpa de sus bruscos pasos, sobre el regazo de tal chico un pequeño cubo contenía los últimos trozos por regresar a su dueño salvo que una esfera que lucía más sólida que el resto del contenido se agitaba buscando por la salida.

La preocupación por dejar al cejas rizadas como uno solo otra vez seria mortificación del cirujano y no de él, lo único que su capacidad le brindaría es darle un lugar cómodo donde esperar por los demás sombreros de paja.

Entro y bloqueo el bunker desde dentro, encendió una luz de tungsteno al buscar el interruptor con sus brillantes pezones, el lugar disponía de unas cuantas sillas al lado de la pared mientras que en la contraria había estantes con paquetes de raciones militares, al fondo del piso unas cuantas polvorientas camas se apilaban en un reducido espacio, sacudió algunas sabanas y dejo al rubio en una de ellas.

Franky reviso los estantes, inquieto usó sus manos más pequeñas para abrir algunas paquetes que no caducaron, sus necesidades fisiológicas no requerían de mucho alimento pese que _la Cola_ era lo que le daba energía a su motor, con suerte encontró unas cajas con contenedores pequeños de menos del litro, por lo que entre las curiosidades del carpintero esté saco su abrebotellas para vaciar las pequeñas botellas en las que su estómago ocupaba.

El silencio del Bunker se prolongaba entre el esfuerzo de la luz por permanecer encendida, el seco respirar de Blackleg encogía su pecho a causa de lo inútil que le tenía el cuidar del rubio, Sanji no era como él, bueno un pervertido tal vez (eso decían por el vello en sus piernas), pero el cocinero seguía siendo cien por ciento un humano, no requería recargas de bebida azucara, no requería quitarse su piel para buscar sus imperfecciones, no como Franky, pese que las fugas de sangre eran obstruidas por Chopper.

Chopper sería un buen respaldo en esos momentos, un reno listo aunque nervioso, podría luchar y curar toda herida del tez-blanca al mismo tiempo.

Se preguntaba por el estado del Sunny, él y Nami era la peor combinación para dejar atrás, ¿Por qué dejarías al carpintero que salva al barco de hundirse y a la navegante que lo guía en la isla?, Franky no se culpaba del todo ya que Trafalgar también compartía la culpa de “bajarse del barco y a correr” antes de que pensaran lo que hacían.

El peli-azul busco por algunos productos para su compañero, unos camarones secos y empaquetados serian algo similar a los mariscos frescos que tenían en el acuario, una botella de agua, cereal, zumo deshidratado y pate de carne en lata era el menú del desayuno.

Sin tocar el misterioso objeto sobre Sanji, Franky empujo su hombro para que despertase, bajo la luz blanca de su refugio el chico no lucia tan pálido, tal vez un poco gris y rosa a causa de pasar por los rojizos bosques en llamas, sin embargo su respiración aumentaba sobre la normal.

Tras molestarle por unos minutos sin alzar tanto la voz, los ojos del cocinero se abrieron y cerraron con fuerza, el carpintero no entendía el gesto pese que se percató de que no movió ningún musculo.

-Franky…..- Susurro sin verle, ni siquiera volteo su cabeza al hablar.

El pequeño milagro se interrumpió a causa de los temblores, la luz se rindió ante los frágiles cables y la oscuridad le llevo a sostenerse de la estructura de la cama, por un momento se mareo, náuseas le pedían desperdiciar su bebida consumida, tras no ceder al impulso, el peli-azul se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a defender su refugio.

-¿Que tonterías dirías en este momento?, ¿Algún consejo cejas rizadas?.- Volteo donde el rubio tras recuperar la luz del Bunker, -“Busca al malnacido de _Muncho_ ”, sí, creo que se parece a tu tipo de estrategia.- Hablaba para si al pensar entre si esperar o abrir la puerta.

-Ve-te… ayuda-a-a- Law,-

-No hay problema en quedarme contigo sabes.-

-No es-por mi….-Se esforzaba en hablar, pese que su frustración yacía en el cuerpo que no le respondía, - Va a limpiar la isla antes de terminar conmigo…- Le indicaba que su enemigo no trabajaría en su ritual sin que los sombreros de paja **plus** Trafalgar D. perecieran.

La frágil presencia de Sanji entre ellos le dejaba como una víctima, como el acolito del equipo pese que no curaba ni su propio sangrar.

En cierta parte su piratesco amigo tenía razón, Munch no mostraba interés actual en tomar al cocinero, cuando Franky y Nami distraían a Wasp este buscaba  el camino recto al peli-negro y no al otro fugitivo.

Igual suceso fue con el carpintero en su huida.

El ciborg escuchaba claramente los pasos por encima de él y esos llamados del peli-verde diciendo “robot, robot sal de tu caja”. Vaya maldito hombre, Franky tenía más humanidad de ese adefesio de usuario.

Dándole la razón a su moribundo amigo, el carpintero reviso su combustible pensando en cómo distribuir sus ataques y municiones.

Con lentitud salió de la guarida y selló la puerta con los materiales regados entre las ruinas, no obstante, con su martillo en mano, a su espalda Munch le observaba curioso y callado, en defensiva el ciborg uso su **Strong Left** para que respetase su espacio.

Aun en su forma de guerrero, Munch dejo que el impulso lo alejara, después de una carcajada ante la adrenalina emergió de nuevo del bosque trazando un zigzag en el pasto evadiendo las trampas de agua. -Me agrada tu inventario, no es fácil decidir entre herramientas para reparar así como para destruir-.

De su cintura desenfundo su espada pese que la dejo caer al maldecir sus débiles brazos de revolucionario, -Eres uno de esos piratas que trabaja para todo la tripulación e incluso para el bien del barco,- Flexiono sus rodillas mientras analizaba las armas de su enemigo, las manos frías del sombrero de paja le habían empujado antes así como sus puños tenían esos filos en los nudillos que lastimaron su cuerpo primario.

Invoco su manto naranja al ladear su cabeza, muy diferente ante las señas del cirujano, su habilidad se especializaba en robar los físicos de otros y no tanto en manipular y cortar lo que encerrase en su habitación. -Tus habilidades son buenas, así que quiero ver de qué color es esa aura-.

Levanto sus manos para sincronizar el chasquido de ambas, cuatro veces lo repitió dejando a su favor al gigante robot quieto tal como Sanji-kun.

-Si es que la hay-.

**++H++**

-¿Queda claro que no usaremos tus trucos para distraerlo?-

-Te lo propuse solamente, no tienes por qué refunfuñar,- Ansiosa por esperar a su otro amigo, recordó esa magia que Ussop incluyo en su bastón, unas palomas y una fuente de agua podrían confundir al revolucionario. -No te escucho con más ideas.-

Le dio la espalda interrumpiendo su caminar en círculos, esperaba a que el cirujano descansara lo suficiente así como su **Sorcery Clima tact** liberaba burbujas tras burbujas que se acumulaban sobre ellos.

Por precaución protegió el perímetro con Dials, las conchas marinas con luz servían como bengalas así como las que guardaban calor esperaban activarse.

Trafalgar se recostó en una de las rocas bajo la sombra del amanecer, su espada estaba sobre su estómago ya que con su mano izquierda sostenía la funda mientras que la derecha se preparaba para desenfundar, sus ojos inquietos buscaban clarividencia.

Tanto tiempo después de despedirse de Cora-san, Law se lamentaba el no dejarse llevar por esas lagrimas o las ganas de abrazar al Donquixote _¿Podría tocar la luz de la que estaba hecho?_ , estúpidamente sonrió estático, embobado por sus sabias palabras que aliviaron las incógnitas de su infancia, esa vez ni existieron fuegos ni tropiezos, rio con disimulo como es que faltaron esos accidentes al final de su conversación.

Una luz blanca resplandeció al sur de su posición, ambos se levantaron y subieron la colina, entre la arboleda Wasp se aproximaba, el verdadero cuerpo del enemigo cargaba con algo que los dos conocían como la mano desprendible del ciborg.

Con la cadena del puño por sobre su hombro Munch luchaba contra el pasto que retrocedía, con media vuelta sobre su eje el peli-verde lanzo la mano hasta donde los piratas se encontraban antes de correr, Nami grito en son de victoria mientras burbujas rojas subían en un parpadeo al cielo.

El cirujano se concentraba en ver cómo es que las nubes frondosas desaparecían para dejar caer la nieve derretida acumulada en una gigantesca ola preparada para caer cuesta abajo. El peli-verde se percató de su ataque, el peli-negro maldijo por ello, salvo que el usuario seguía corriendo contra ellos.

El agua alcanzo a mojar a los piratas que no fueron arrastrados junto a Wasp.

La ola abandono la isla por la bahía revelando como es que el Zoan dependía de la mano azul del ciborg para no ser arrastrado, pese a la debilidad de su fruta el peli-verde agradecía la brisa.

 -¿Solo agua?, esperaba que un poco de fuego la rompiera.- Se levantó y retiro los dedos azules que mostraron una mano más pequeña guardando lo  que el usuario quería. – ¿Alguien le dijo al robot que debió construirse a prueba de agua?- Entre palabras escupía el elemento mencionado, por culpa del océano en su cuerpo el hombre se recostó mientras el pasto lo dejaba en la bahía al ras de la arena.

Law desenfundo a Kikoku y corrió colina abajo, Nami le siguió de cerca aunque pauso al preguntarse qué había pasado con Franky y Sanji desde que se separaron.

El roba-corazones irradiaba furia, no era un hombre con vocabulario de marino pero eso no evitaba que aprendiera algunas del cocinero; a paso firme reanudaba la batalla, por lo que advirtió a la navegante que no tenía obligación de verle matar.

Nami emprendió camino por la misma dirección en que el peli-verde apareció salvo que los gritos de un sombrero de paja le llamaron.

**++H++**

Sobre la arena los pequeños cangrejos huían conforme el revolucionario avanzaba cerca de las olas, por detrás de él, Water dejaba su funda en el suelo junto a su sombrero, desecho su chamarra dejando al descubierto la obra en tinta de su cuerpo.

La cicatriz al ras del labio de Wasp se abrió dejando ver unos dientes extra que sangraban debido a esos moretones en su cara así como en sus brazos al descubierto le demostraban al cirujano que había tenido otra ronda contra el ciborg. Por igual Munch tiro su gabardina ensangrentada restándole una vestimenta menos formal aunque similar al cocinero.

Law se enfocó en lo que el peli-verde sostenía, lo que Trafalgar requería para recuperar al sombrero de paja, de alguna manera Franky dio todo de sí para quedarse con Sanji pese que perdió algunas piezas.

Lo que peli-negro salvó en uno de sus contenedores volvió a manos del usuario, tras romper el cubo una forma similar a un cascabel fue tragado por el peli-verde, el moreno intento evitarlo con su espada pese al manto naranja que le protegía, corto su brazo que volvió a su lugar inmediatamente.

-Me incomoda cuando me miras así, Trafalgar.- Wasp inclino su cabeza en son de decepción, -Ya es habito verte molesto, no te asustes, no pierdes aun.-

El miedo del peli-negro se congelo en shock pese que su pecho se comprimía al ver ese asqueroso trato a lo que solo pertenecía dentro del rubio.

-Ambos estamos agotados y veo que quieres verme con esa hoja atravesándome.- Su vista seguía a Kikoku mientras Law intentaba invocar un manto azulado que no aparecía, en frustración recorrió la hoja de acero con sus dedos sin lastimarse así mismo.

Munch dio unos pasos atrás mientras el peli-negro se acercaba.

-Si soy yo quien se supone que pierde, ¿Por qué retrocedes?.-

- _¿Por qué?._ \- Repitió fingiendo curiosidad, levanto su barbilla en superioridad, sus pupilas concentradas en su sufrimiento atraían el hacerle agonizar.

-Porque te mostrare el poder de Sanji-kun.- En carrera libre apretó su puño listo para herir al cirujano, Water le bloqueo con su espada, el peli-verde le empujaba creyendo que robar el Haki de alguien más le beneficiaria.

Se preguntaba el _por qué su fuerza aun no procesaba a su nuevo dueño_.

Sin alardear su propio conocimiento; pateo el estómago del usuario, le disgustaba ver la dentadura del revolucionario tan de cerca, -Tus pasos son torpes, ¡Humillas su alias!.- Se aproximó con Kikoku dispuesto a un corte horizontal _‘Cálmate, el Haki lo empeorara’_ se recordó antes y después de partir el cuerpo de su enemigo en donde se suponía que la sección aura se localizaba.

La parte superior del hombre esperaba por su piedad, la espada dejo de brillar con su **Room** tras dejarla clavada en la arena.

-Permítete aceptar la maldita tragedias que tienes en la sangre,- Soltó con rapidez evadiendo la violencia, en ese momento opinaba que el cirujano debía retirarse a buscar por lo que restaba de sus amigos.

 _¿Tragedia?,_ todo el puto planeta tenía sus propias caídas, su pasado no era tan fácil de procesar a comparación de otros pese que compartía el sufrimiento de Luffy al estar presente en un momento crucial.

-So-somos cazadores de la misma presa, Trafalgar, te enseñare mis fundamentos para que conozcas el sabor a muerte sobre otros.- Con lo que quedaba de sus amputados brazos el hombre retrocedía arrastrando su tórax por la arena.

Vulgarmente interpretaba su estilo de intromisión y la relacionaba erróneamente con el cartel de “Se busca” de cierto rubio que le esperaba bajo la protección del robot.

-No decidirás como morirás,- Desechaba su negociación, con su expresión inmune a las cobardes lágrimas de Wasp en un parpadeo su espada le cortó verticalmente a la mitad.

-Regenérate,- Le exigió, -Regenérate, _falle_.- Repitió gritándole sus órdenes, obedientemente Wasp se abrazó a si mismo uniéndose, la pizca de misericordia de Law usaba su **Room** para experimentar.

Volvió a cortarle de la misma manera, maldiciendo de por medio, grito en frustración. -¡¿EN DONDE ESTA!?- Exigió pateando su cara, Munch volvió a abrazarse en una pieza saboreando la arena y sangre en su nariz y boca.

Las mitades que obtenía mostraban un negro indoloro, ¡Tras cada corte deducía que atravesándolo no sacaría lo que no pertenece en él!, por pasos buscaría en lo profundo, en el asqueroso interior del Zoan. -¿¡En que sistema entonces?!-

-¡¿Respiratorio?!-

Extrajo las primeras capas debajo de su piel separando sus pulmones y tráquea, sin encerrarles en sus contenedores los elementos que menciono perecían al desnudo.

Los devolvió, busco entre el culpable por sus adquiridos movimientos -¿¡Muscular?!- El rojizo de sus tejidos y su esqueleto yacían estáticos ante la búsqueda.

Lo re-ensamblo, sin analizar el estado de su sujeto levanto su espada entre los aullidos de miseria del paciente, el cual aclaraba que-

**_LAW_ **

_‘Monkey D. Luffy, por supuesto….’_ , La intimidación que escucho en su cabeza curiosamente decía su nombre entre ecos, _por primera vez le llamo correctamente._ Respiro agitado retrocediendo hasta donde el chico de chaleco rojo reclamo sus métodos.

Jadeando buscaba entre la arena una forma de justificar su comportamiento caótico, su propio palpitar ensordecía sus oídos pero no fue sino que regreso a la realidad hasta que Luffy le alcanzo y señalo la esfera anaranjada que el enemigo le ofrecía.

-Vivirás,- Con su espalda contra la arena el ritmo cardiaco del peli-verde seguía estable, -Vivirás mas que ese chico, no solo por mandato de la Ope ope, si no que estas atado a ver los horrores de la humanidad que están más allá de tu comprensión.-

-Eso ya lo había escuchado.-

La oscuridad le dio la bienvenida al revolucionario, Trafalgar pisoteo su cabeza en un adiós.

El capitán del Sunny le esperaba al comienzo del bosque, sostenía su ropa y funda en su brazo pero su blanco sombrero descansaba sobre el de paja en la cabeza del chico.

Water le dejo cargar sus pertenencias al pedirle que le siguiera sin dar de saltos por ahí cantando mentiras sobre el SouthBlue.

-¿Veremos a Sanji, Traffy?-

 _‘Por supuesto’_ , tenía que responderle, salvo que le agradaría ver primero el estado del rubio antes de devolvérselo a su tripulación.

Al caminar por las orillas de la isla tal como Nami le indico a Luffy que le contara a Law, a sus espaldas el distinguible barco de su enemigo se volcaba y quemaba entre las rocas menos amigables.

-¿Lo conoces?- Por si acaso debía enterarse de problemas secundarios…

-Me lo regalaron, pero no lo quiero.- Subió sus brazos para sostener sus sombreros, desinteresado por aquel desastre siguió al frente.

**++H++**

-Ten cuidado.-

-Tengo que ayudarte, si quisiera arruinarlo entonces uso a **Shusui** y listo, ¡Sin cocinero loco ni carpintero exhibicionista!- Desenfundo su blanca Katana calculando la fuerza de su brazo, si no usaba el filo de la espada tal vez Nami dejaría de verle con tanta preocupación, este era su cuarto intento por disminuir los obstáculos.

En un movimiento el viento de su espada sofoco los fuego a su alrededor así como derribo los escombros sobre los dos piratas que buscaban.

Chopper usaba su **Walk Point** para que sus cuernos cargaran con las piezas delicadas que amenazaban con empeorar el desastre, su **Brain Point** analizaba con cuidado el croquis de su olfato para localizar el origen de la soda derramada.

Para alivio de todos, Luffy les alcanzo en compañía de Law, quien se recostó en el suelo lleno de cenizas, por otro lado, el compacto tamaño de Monkey le sirvió para escurrirse al interior del derrumbe y usar tanto aire posible para liberar a sus amigos.

 **-Gomu Gomu no…-** Los demás se echaron a correr tomando refugio a unos metros de Luffy, - **¡Fuusen!-** Su estómago se inflo creando una lluvia de basura que dejo a la vista aun peli-azul junto a su capitán.

El inconsciente ciborg sostenía el peso sobre ellos con ambos brazos por encima de él, su posición estable se debía a la determinación por evitar que las ruinas acabasen con él y el tez-blanca.

Robin tomo cuidado en extraer a Sanji, sus manos se ayudaban unas a otras hasta dejarle fuera del peligro, la arqueóloga dejo el inerte cuerpo del cocinero cerca del cirujano, cual pidió a Tony que tomase su pulso.

Brook se ocupó de llenar las botellas de cola para que su amigo reiniciara y se percatase que merecía descansar y repararse a sí mismo con las piezas que Ussop le trajo.

El roba-corazones volteo a su izquierda, donde su tembloroso puño invocaba sus salas de operación, el circulo de aire giraba sin crear aun su manto, cuando la frágil esfera apareció Law dejo caer la última pieza sobre el pecho del rubio, sin embargo su **Room** parpadeaba desapareciendo.

Con su otra mano limpio el sudor de su cara, ocultando sus ojos bajo su palma, la grieta en el cocinero desapareció por lo que nunca consiguió la forma de abrir ese misterioso vórtice de donde provenía su verdadero corazón.

Con todos los sombreros de paja a su alrededor la situación empeoraba, la preocupación por Blackleg pronto podría ser amargura contra Trafalgar, por el momento era hostil entre los piratas.

Water creía que el silencio continuaría mediante recuperaba sus fuerzas no obstante se sentía extraño estando en el centro de atención, todos los sombreros de paja se arrodillaron por alrededor de él y Sanji, al no entender cómo funcionaba la fruta del roba-corazones los demás creían que sus palabras motivadoras cambiarían algo.

Luffy se agacho al lado del cocinero, enseguida de él Chopper monitoreaba las heridas de ambos, -Sanji se encuentra bien y tú debes descansar, creo que lo que debas hacer puede esperar.- El reno se desilusionaba ante lo poco que su estilo de medicina haría por ellos, a como Nami menciono; el revolucionario tenia métodos  avanzados a diferencia del cirujano a quien Chopper creía ser insuperable.

Law lo intento de nuevo, ocho veces seguidas mientras Luffy sostenía su brazo por encima del rubio para que el peli-negro se concentrara en su sala de operaciones.

Robin caminaba rodeando la importante reunión, intentaba no estar desesperada pese que Franky gritaba esos _“Tu puedes Super Traffy”_ a lo lejos sin que los demás le dijeran que el moreno se sonrojaba.

Zoro mantenía su distancia al beber una de esas botellas de alcohol que guardaba de contrabando en su faja, le daba la espalda a los chicos problemáticos.

Después de que Water terminase su exitosa operación, el peli-verde se hecho a dormir al escuchar las primeras palabras del cocinero.

-Luffy...- Susurro a su capitán pidiendo que se acercara, con desprecio uso su codo contra la cara del peli-negro. – Levántame mono de mierda, hay espinas debajo de mí.-

 

**++H++**

 

-Retírate, es el primer maldito consejo que te doy, retírate mientras tienes tu dignidad intacta.- El peli-verde acerco una silla a la concurrida mesa de jardín -Al menos hazlo por tu título como Guerrero del mar, Torao.- No temía decírselo frente al enemigo, pese que inclusive Roronoa sudaba frio al ver como Trafalgar perdería la cordura así como todos los demás sombreros de paja como espectadores.

-Silencio Roronoa-ya.- La sombra de su gorra acentuaba la oscuridad de sus lentes, aunque la falta de expresión no era efectiva en su estrategia.

-No concuerdo con el hombre-cabeza-de-jardín, pero me temo que deberías correr, la dulce Robin es un peligro.- La humillación se marcaba bajo lo que era el único ojo visible del cocinero deprimido entre sus hombros al rodearle el aura de perdedor.

-Aprovecha que aun te respeto, Traffy.- A fuertes palmadas en su espalda, el joven capitán del Thousand  se ocultaba de la mirada de la morena frente a ellos.

-Apártense,- Empujo a todos con sus codos mientras sus manos ocupaban sus “Cartas del triunfo”.

-Robin no dudara en humillarte, aunque amaría verle hacerte perdiendo tus ganas de vivir- Sanji mordisqueo su cigarrillo terminándose su filtro, encendió otro y otro más, con doble nicotina procuraba que la presión de la jugada no tensara su cordura.

Tanto Franky como Sanji apostaron por Water **en secreto** por obvias razones, salvo que a media hora de partida la arqueóloga reafirmaba su puesto invicto de campeona de juegos de mesa.

-Soy un buen estratega, estaré bien, no hay grandes apuestas de por medio.-

Blackeg desearía decir lo mismo en voz alta, el temblor en sus manos tenia contenta a la peli-negra que tomaba otra carta, como chica justa y pura mostro sus brazos limpios a cartas extras al igual que el cirujano que vestía una camisa interior amarilla, esos climas intermedios les obligaban a tener un abanico y una sombrilla.

Cuando dejaron de pescar cartas la baraja se terminó, en realidad Law quisiera tomar su jugada con más seriedad sin embargo el mazo de cartas con temática de gatos le hacía olvidar que tenía a una demoniaca chica como contrincante.

 _‘Sé suave con el’_ Robin sonreía internamente con maldad, Franky le comento con anterioridad que sus amigos de juego aceptaban enterrar su hombría por perder.

-¿Te parece si comparamos?- Nico invoco otra mano desde su espalda, indicándole con educación que Water podía bajar las cartas en su mano primero que ella.

El _Royal Flush_ de Nico asesino su dignidad, sus cartas ascendentes de diamantes creían estar cerca del juego perfecto pero la mujer tenía más suerte.

Todos dejaron la mesa a solas con el cirujano desmayado en ella.

…

Sanji regreso a acompañarle con la excusa de darle su refrescante bebida de Fresas-miel y jengibre, con ello el rubio se sentó para entretenerse con la abandonada baraja preparando un Solitario.

-Me gusta como coexistes con los chicos, aunque no sé si pretendes quedarte más tiempo, Nami trazo la ruta fuera de Dressrosa.-

-La desviación me brinda dos semanas para capacitarlos a todos, incluso al samurái.- Los menús del día cambiaban sin patrón, descubría nuevos sabores en cada comida, por lo que pedía ser informado sobre los ingredientes.

Reviso sus naipes buscando todos los ases, -Como sea…- En esos días el cocinero y Franky planeaban buscar trabajo por culpa de esas locas apuestas.

El peli-negro se levantó con su bebida en mano, evitando volver a conversar lo que descubrió contra su previo enemigo. Ahora pretendía buscar su Den-den para una importante llamada.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo decirte?, ¿Cómo referirme a ti?-

-¿Ahora tienes amnesia?, somos aliados.-

-Cállate,- Fastidiado se levantó al tirar sus cartas, su pantalón se atoro entre el tejido de la silla mandándolo a aterrizar de cara en el pasto, incluso perdió su cigarrillo entre su cabello al golpearse la boca. –Que ni se te ocurra.- Amenazo al salvar las puntas de su flequillo de chamuscarse.

-Ridículo Donquixote, son fáciles de humillar.-

-Juro que te aplasto esos ojos de mapache de una patada si me dices así frente a Luffy.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una de las dudas que pueden tener ya que no meti mucha explicación de por medio, eran párrafos largos….  
> ¿Por qué apareció Rosinante? El método de Munch es vaciar el cuerpo y darle la bienvenida a quien invoque al mundo de los vivos, Sanji usaba los zapatos que le pertenecían a alguien que ya murió, pero la sangre de los Donquixote fue más fuerte. Sucede seguido que familiares reclamen el cuerpo antes que Munch.  
> El demonio que intimido al Revolucionario es el ser que le da los poderes de fuego al cocinero. (Capitulo anterior.)  
> Ehm, si… respondo otras dudas extra, sin problema.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> (El fic seguirá en lo planeado pese al actual manga)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 8 | Shot 5  
> Parte 1/3
> 
> Parte de este universo alterno contiene el hecho de que confirmaron que Rosinante SI es su padre, Law trata de no verse obviamente interesado en el bienestar del rubio.
> 
> o simplemente... Sanji vs La isla de sus fobias y tambien otras sorpresas...
> 
> Comedia... Seguirá siendo un fic sin parejas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de todo lo que me tarde, el manga me ha comido viva y matado esta teoría, pese que aun tengo propuestas sin terminar, todo seguirá según lo planeado.

**+++H+++**

Cuando despertó, el peli-negro se resbalo de la silla en la que paso la noche. Miro a su alrededor percatándose de que nunca volvió a su cama, qué desmayo de sueño contra el comedor, la vela sobre la mesa se consumió en algún punto de la madrugada.

Lo que importaba era lo que le levanto de su sueño, un grito provino de fuera, de una de las habitaciones de los Sombreros de paja, salió del comedor con Kikoku desenfundada y una mirada nada amigable, el amanecer no tardaba en mostrarse pese que algunos piratas ya se encontraban preparados para la pelea mientras otros se introducían al cuarto de hombres para saber por qué Sanji escapo con urgencia a cubierta.

-¡Esta en mi puta cama!, ¡Esa mierda por poco y me atrapa!- Desde el suelo, a gatas el rubio se alejaba con terror de la puerta pese que el problema yacía dentro.

Por instinto, los hombres salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo que el rubio a excepción del nariz-larga que se escondió en el baño, por supuesto que un grito los alarmaría, Luffy no tenía inconvenientes para percibir el miedo de sus amigos antes de que se lo comunicaran, aunque su pijama de tiernos leones no le daba tan intimidante aura.

Zoro se colocó al frente de la puerta con puños listos, ante las prisas no alcanzo a sacar sus espadas, Franky se encontraba fuera, salió desde los muelles del Sunny, preguntando el problema, Chopper bajo del puesto de vigía con su **Horn point** y aterrizo a un lado de Roronoa listo para el encuentro.

Sanji aun reencontraba su respiración, lo morado de su cara les daba saber el terror que vivió, alguien debió colarse al interior sin que ningún chico se percatara, al parecer el rubio seria la primer víctima.

Law bajó hasta donde el grupo se tensaba del misterio, al pararse al lado del cocinero, le dio importancia al comportamiento del oji-azul, con tenue fuerza rasguñaba sus brazos, como si la sensación del intruso reviviera sus fobias.

Las chicas no salieron al exterior, les hacía bien encerrarse para proteger al pequeño samurái, Kin’emon no aparecía y Caesar rogaba por que fuera algún agente Donquixote que vino a salvarle.

El silencio del interior no les daba pistas de la presencia, los valientes sobraban en la tripulación, por lo que Franky entro con ayuda de sus luces instaladas en su pecho, con cuidado recorrió el interior.

La risa del peli-azul y las vos del nariz-larga aligero el ambiente, de inmediato el capitán y el primer al mando se cruzaron de brazos al entrar por la puerta ya con las luces encendidas, Chopper volvió a su forma pequeña bostezando, con sus pezuñas tomaba el pulso del cocinero que se encontraba boca abajo, probablemente el pasto raspando su cara.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Es genial!- Ussop cruzo de entre el dúo monstruoso con algo especial en sus manos, un ser vivo del que la navegante y el cocinero escapaban despavoridos con solo su mención. – Es Albina y gigante, ¡Mírenla, apenas puedo tenerla en mis manos!-

Robin emergió como un clon, camino curiosa donde el tirador, se acercaron mutuamente  contemplando el _terror del cocinero_. – Es majestuosa, Usopp-kun, Los colmillos de esta tarántula presumen devorar sus propios depredadores-

-Déjenme aquí- El cocinero tapo sus oídos con sus manos, deseando que las burlas de Franky y Ussop se detuvieran, que no lastimaran su hombría, pese que el espadachín y el sombrero de paja permanecían callados mientras volvían a sus camas.

-¿Cómo habrá entrado o llegado al barco?- Tony hecho una mirada a la isla que anclaron por la noche, escogieron una colina que se inclinaba en un arco hasta el mar, la sombra les brindaba un buen escondite.

-Tal vez bajo por las ramas de los árboles, los sauces llegan por encima del barco, pudo caer desde ahí- Trafalgar resolvió el dilema sin importancia, devolvió  su espada al comedor (con un simple **Room** ), se sentó en el suelo, al lado del avergonzado rubio que no daba la cara, Chopper hizo lo mismo esperando que Sanji le dejara ver si contaba con alguna herida.

Faltaba una hora para que comenzara con el desayuno incluso otra más para que la tripulación despertara oficialmente.

-Todos tenemos fobias, Blackleg-ya, eventualmente unas más serias que otras.- Empatizar con las demás personas no funcionaba mucho para el peli-negro, con frecuencia lo lograba con indirectas pero al tener al cocinero en una fase de post-pánico hasta él contaba con nerviosismo por equivocarse con sus palabras, _Cora-san sabría qué decir, era muy bueno para hacerle reír_ , _para cambiarle de humor,  incluso con su torpeza de por medio_ , Rosinante elegía muy bien sus palabras. Aun recordaba cómo se disculpó con él cuándo por error le llevo a hospitales que le intimidaban por su enfermedad.

La medicina ni la magia le quitarían el miedo de su cabeza, ni con sus instrumentos dentro de una _habitación azul_. No obstante, entre sus deudas se encontraba comprender a lo único que su padre adoptivo dejo en este mundo desquiciado lleno de piratas y años ocultos.

-Vete, no quiero ninguna terapia,- Le respondió fríamente, volteando donde el reno, en una posición fetal conciliaba el sueño sobre el pasto –Odio esta isla.- Gruño al agitar sus manos para ahuyentar las polillas sobre él.

**++H++**

-Insisto en que es una porquería- Contemplo fastidiado desde la ventana de la puerta a la tripulación ansiosa de desembarcar. Ahora recordaba porque prefería pasar tiempo dentro o sobre el mar… porque en él no existían tales bichos.

Actualmente el barco recorría las orillas de la isla, encontraron la supuesta entrada principal que se caracterizaba por un cartel gigante que especificaba el contenido de la isla, como era de esperarse… no existía civilización alguna, nadie podría convivir en tal santuario de insectos, un paraíso para los _biólogos exploradores_ , en el mismo anuncio dictaba las especies que existían, en su mayoría ninguno presentaba amenaza alguna, sin embargo los escarabajos mencionados encendieron la llamarada de aventura en Luffy.

Por supuesto que el cocinero del barco se reusaba salir al exterior, si abría la puerta de su escondite aquellos indeseables seres con alas o extremidades veloces le pondrían en ridículo frente a sus amigos, los invitados y más importante, ante Trafalgar que también salió por su cuenta.

Tal chico de tatuajes salto a tierra firme, seguido de Monkey y otros integrantes enérgicos. Por otro lado, Brook y Nami acompañarían a Sanji a defender el barco.

**++H++**

-Ya no caben más escarabajos en mi mochila- Con sus mejillas hinchadas daba un berrinche por la vaga eficiencia de su equipaje, el Sombrero de paja revisaba sus pequeñas jaulas llenas, incluso uso su lonchera vacía para guardar algunas larvas de tal especie.

-Luffy, no ganaras si capturas la misma raza en diferentes tamaños- Ussop le daba a razonar que si coleccionaba los de rallas negras y blancas no eran tan _cool_ como los rojos que volaban en un árbol no muy lejos de ellos.

-Todos son importantes, por eso debemos buscar más- El capitán asalto una guarida dentro de un tronco, lo sacudió con un **Jet Pistol** , salvo que solo hormigas y grillos del tamaño de su mano escaparon del interior.

Al avanzar chocaron con un obstáculo en su camino, un muro de suave y resistente tela de araña, si los arboles ya eran una molestia y los mosquitos en masa los atacaban, una gran cantidad de una sola especie podría ser un problema potencial para el equipo de piratas.

-Yo puedo ayudar con esto Luffy-dono- Kin’emon paso al frente del grupo, desenfundo sus armas que especialmente provocaban el fuego, de un corte limpió tal muro fuera de la ruta, aunque había otra detrás de ella.

-Lo moveré- El espadachín de tres espadas sonrió complacido, sin ataques de marines por días, su entrenamiento le ponía tenso, paso a ser el líder del grupo a una distancia prudente desenfundo sus armas para cargar un ataque potente, el **Cañón de 108 Libras** lanzaría su molestia de fuera de la ruta.

Ante el ataque, la ¿muralla?….se separó del suelo y voló por encima del grupo, dándoles una vista completa de lo que por poco atravesaron, el corte de sus espadas apenas rasguño el lado derecho del estómago del insecto indudablemente mutante, una mezcla de clases agresivas, de alas oscuras, gigantes que sacudían los árboles y mandaban a volar entre las ventiscas a los demás seres escondidos en la flora.

La bestia se dirigió hasta ellos, con un vistazo y una huida por donde vinieron, Ussop la describía como un monstruo con cabeza de hormiga roja, con tórax y abdomen de distintas especies de abeja como avispa, las vellosidades de sus seis piernas brillaban con un verde metálico y su aguijón que les amenazaba desde las alturas.

La persecución de los Sombrero de paja dio colina abajo dividiéndose por distintos caminos y escondites, pero la principal víctima era el espadachín que le hirió, cuando los demás se detuvieron, la bestia seguía al ras contra el peli-verde en una graciosa huida.

El capitán aprovechaba el momento para reírse a carcajadas de Roronoa, mucho más cuando el espadachín volvía por donde mismo y la misteriosa abeja mutante se mareaba y enfurecía el doble.

-Esa es verdaderamente una maravilla de evolución sin intervención humana.- Comento Robin desde un arbusto donde mariposas descansaban en su cabello mientras ella observaba al espadachín con unos binoculares. –Era de esperar que las abejas fueran supremas ante la falta de humanos.-

-¡Eso es una creación del diablo mismo, no puede existir algo más malévolo que las avispas del South!- Ussop agitaba latas de insecticida para defenderse, agacho la cabeza con ramas atadas a su pañuelo en su cabellera, ¡Debía confundirse entre la naturaleza para escapar!.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?, las espadas de Zoro-dono no le hieren- Kin’emon vistió con su **Do-ron** * a su hijo, invocando un traje de árbol mal dibujado donde su cara se notaba en el tronco de su botarga, el samurái solo se agacho al lado de Luffy, quien quería respirar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Roronoa bajó a la planicie directamente hasta el filo de la isla, pero de alguna manera escapo en círculos hasta subir al Thousand.

Desde la perspectiva de los chicos, estos movían y agitaban sus manos esperando a que Zoro siguiera el rumbo que le señalaban.

Cuando se fugó directamente al barco, el resto de los Sombreros de paja regresaron obligados a defender el navío.

**++H++**

La fuerte sacudida del barco derrumbo su canasta de ajos y cebollas que colgaba junto al horno, los cuchillos y cucharas metálicas en la barra magnética de la pared también se derrumbó.

Nada de ello le importaba al oji-azul, podría reponer y reacomodar sus utensilios sin problema, lo que le encabronaba era el hecho de que la tinta que usaba para reescribir sus recetas se derramo en la manga de su camisa color saffron.

Con su prenda favorita estropeada, Sanji se indignó y salió de su cocina.

Al abrir la puerta el olor a cera rodeaba el barco mientras inmensas esporas en forma de esferas pequeñas caían tal como espesa nieve dejando poca visibilidad no más allá de un _cabeza de moho_ con tres espadas defendiéndose para no ser atravesado por aquellas extremidades de color metálico verdoso que provenían de su colosal enemigo.

El ambiente era acompañado por ovaciones que Caesar repetía con felicidad  ‘Mi creación volvió a mí! _shurorororo_ ’ levantaba sus manos esposadas al aire _–‘¡Ven por mí!´-_ Gritaba el usuario de la fruta Gas-Gas.

La Quimera escucho con atención al hombre-Gas, cual acato sus órdenes al instante.

Clown se reía mientras se sostenía de una de las piernas de la bestia -Esta fue mi primera creación,  exitosa incluso con la intervención de Trafalgar por supuesto.-

Su característico _Shurororo_ se escuchaba entre la nube de esporas entre las que Caesar se escondió, dentro de tal nube se encontraba esa bestia por la cual Sanji quedo petrificado ante su presencia, no obstante el efecto de la nieve que los aplastaba causaba que los piratas abordo y también los que recién llegados perdieran la sensibilidad en sus extremidades.

Los brazos de Luffy cayeron al agua tras tratar de estirarse y alcanzar al científico.

Zoro no dejo sus espadas con su firme agarre, sin embargo sus brazos no se posicionaban correctamente, sus tres espadas chocaban entre si mandándolo contra el pasto por su mal postura.

Desde el suelo Tony Tony se convertía a voluntad en todas sus formas, sin embargo no llegaba a levantarse de ninguna manera, -¡AAAH!, !Caesar va a escaparse!- Chopper gritaba ante lo indispuesto que se sentía por ni siquiera ser capaz de saltar al barco.

Los brazos de Robin salvaron a Ussop de caer al agua e incluso la peli-negra tenía un mal tiempo rescatando con dificultad a Momonosuke de entre agresivos insectos híbridos sobre el agua.

El héroe del momento fue Kin’emon, quien blandía fuego vivaz como protección, corrió y salto contra el gigante enemigo que seguía los mandatos de Clown.

El hombre-gas se percató de su inmunidad -Estos samuráis son el origen de todos mis fracasos.- A berrinches exclamaba que lo sabía, que perdería la batalla aunque todos los Sombreros de paja quedaron indispuestos.

-¡Vámonos, mi querida creación!- Caesar se sostuvo de una de las antenas de esa cabeza de hormiga.

La quimera zumbaba y volaba con gran estruendo, tan molesto como el rondar de una mosca, la bestia procesaba la orden de su amo al defenderse del samurái que le arrebato una de sus piernas. Sus pequeños ojos encontraron a un inmóvil cocinero que capturo y coloco dentro de un pequeño acceso hueco de su exoesqueleto.

-¡Claramente perdonaría a solo uno de ustedes, pronto vámonos!- El científico se esforzaba en pretender tener el control de tal creación, con unas patadas más en su cabeza, el insecto lucho por huir.

Kin’emon no dudo en luchar arduamente, su salvador estaba en peligro y como hombre de palabra se arriesgaría a recuperarlo o posiblemente el Capitán de los Sombreros de paja le castigaría aun peor que esa batalla.

La bestia floto mucho más alto que el rango con el que se acercaba al Thousand y se elevó trayendo consigo al Samurái como polizón.

**++H++**

Estando a la cabeza de su transporte, Caesar contemplo y rio al percatarse del hogar de la criatura, un domo de cera que se formaba entre rocas y árboles se encontraba en el punto más alto de la isla. La cantidad de cera con la que estaba creada hacia lucir la guarida como esos castillos de pastel que **Bigmom** comía.

Los plastos de cera amarilla se expandían por kilómetros, abundaban entre bosques y aún más en el inmenso nido en el que la Quimera se introdujo.

Llegaron por un tragaluz del domo, en cual interior almacenaba en hexagonales divisiones y nichos a otras criaturas vivas e inmovilizadas. La bestia tenía su propio _Impel Down_ , aunque en este caso, la profundidad de los muros se oscurecía mientras bajaban, no existía infierno alguno o reyes marinos asechando, la Quimera era más que suficiente.

La Criatura extrajo al tenso cocinero que emitía ahogados gritos de disgusto al sentir las vellosidades de su enemigo. Deposito al rubio en uno de los nichos donde el plasma dorado del suelo le absorbió casi por completo.

-Los Marines afirman que los cocineros son los más bravos en un barco pirata.- Caesar hablo a plena sonrisa de su exitoso escape. –Pero me demostraste un poco más de respeto y calidez que los demás Sombreros de paja….- Le mostro con sus dedos el poco espacio entre el Pulgar e índice simulando el tamaño de su bondad, _probablemente le perdono por su comida_.

- _¡Shurororo~!_ , ¡Sería injusto que mueras igual que ellos!, ¡Te dejare apartado de tus amigos mientras llevo a cabo todas las formas en que deseaba asesinarlos!.- La Quimera se agitaba y por poco tumbaba al hombre-gas de su cabeza, el monstruo no respetaba ni le seguía como quería.

El tragaluz del domo iluminaba la superficie, sin embargo, el dorado del interior colaboraba para reflejar y aclarar el interior por completo, la gigante escala del panal era magnifica si ignorabas los llantos de los prisioneros que delataban el aterrador ambiente de sus nuevas vidas.

Después de que Sanji fue introducido a su celda, Kin’emon salto a su lado sin tocar la sustancia que se endurecía por sobre y debajo del cuerpo de Blackleg, aunque eso le llevo a quedar encerrados después de que el insecto tapara la pequeña salida con una fina capa de algo-viscoso pero firme e inquebrantable.

-Lo lamento, Sanji-dono,- De rodillas el samurái agacho la cabeza al suelo, se percataba de lo lento de su rescate y lo inútil que le era para ambas de sus espadas que pese que emitían llamaradas al cortar, todas las sustancias del mismo color endurecieron.

La quijada del oji-azul temblaba, sus ojos rodeados de un purpura y sus dientes chocando entre ellos mismos le daban a saber al peli-negro lo intranquilo que el nicho le tenía.

A poca distancia del rubio, a su derecha había otra capa del mismo material del que se selló la cueva, esa transparencia emitía luz….no, lo que se encontraba del otro lado lo hacía.

La atención de Sanji fue directa a esa criatura que se enroscaba consigo misma, su viscosa complexión de larva blanca y negra cabeza solida contaba con pinzas como colmillos a la par de sus ojos negros y minúsculos. La situación empeoraba al percatarse del enorme tamaño de esa hambrienta criatura empujando la capa que lo contenía de devorar al cocinero.

El grito del pirata y el Samurái contrarrestó los lamentos de las demás víctimas, sus constantes llantos estaban justificados con tal latente saber de qué serian devorados.

**++H++**

Los gritos y juegos de los sombreros de paja se semejaban a la supuesta tranquilidad que el bosque debía darle…. con los insectos celebrando la primavera, unos buscando por pareja y otros volando de árboles a sus nidos eran una latente molestia para Trafalgar.

 _‘Será divertido alejarse del ambiente piratesco por un rato’_ Se sugirió al correr a la primer planicie antes de que Luffy le siguiera, era estúpido de su parte creer que la naturaleza era su zona….ahora Law afirmaba que no cambiaría a sus amigos en el submarino ni la profundidad del océano por este tipo de superficie.

El Log que Nami le encargo se cargó a las dos horas de vagar por el bosque.

Tenía hambre y conocía el hecho de que el cocinero preparaba lonches para todos los exploradores… si volvía ahora después tendría compañía….

Dándole un vistazo al cielo…. ' _¿Ese era Caesar cantando sobre una abeja mutante?'.._

**+++H+++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do-ron* ; Esa palabra que usa para invocar ropa.
> 
> Ya se merecían leer algo, perdonen lo corto, si lo publicaba a lo mejor me carcomía la culpa y me pone a trabajar.


End file.
